Héroe de nadie
by MirrorWalker
Summary: Sin padres, una asesinada brutalmente y el otro asesinado por su propia mano, solo en las calles aprendió a sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia, bastante brutal, o tal vez no dependiendo del punto de vista, como sea: asesinatos a sangre fría, tortura y gore

* * *

Sin hogar perdido en la calle

Era una noche abrumadora, el cielo cubierto en su totalidad por una capa de densas nubes negras de las cuales llovía una de las lluvias más torrenciales que hubiese visto New York acompañada por los más poderosos rayos que tronaban en todos los rincones de la ciudad y amenazaban con partir un par de tímpanos. Gracias a las condiciones climáticas la gente se encontraba muy sensible, susceptibles al enojo y la ira, todos querían descansar en la noche, era el momento en que la mayoría podía tomarse un respiro y sin embargo hasta ese lujo les había sido negado.

En un pequeño departamento un pequeño niño de cinco años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, se encontraba llorando a mares, se encontraba cansando después del largo día y ahora gracias a los rayos asediando los cielos sin piedad una sensación de miedo se apoderó del pequeño. Eso llevó a que su madre tratara de consolarlo, buscando calmarlo al explicarle que estaban seguros dentro del hogar que los malos rayos no podrían alcanzarlos. Por varios minutos estuvo a su lado acariciándolo, susurrándole amorosas y relajantes cosas al oído. Justo cuando estaba mostrando señales para calmarse un potente golpe contra la mesa hizo que saltara del susto y volviera a llorar.

\- ¡ah por la mierda! encárgate de ese mocoso de una vez o yo me encargaré de él- dijo una áspera voz masculina. El hombre era de estatura media, un poco obeso y el olor que lo acompañaba era tan rancio, sobre todo el de su aliento, que nadie podía imaginarse como una persona como él podría estar casado o siquiera acercarse a pasar un rato con el voluntariamente, su nombre era Gabe. Se encontraba en ese instante en el sofá, con cerveza en mano y otras botellas vacías a sus pies, mirando un programa en la tele.

\- muchas gracias arruinaste todo el avance que tenía- respondió de forma exasperada la madre del niño, Sally- ahora voy a tener que tratar de calmarlo de nuevo gracias tu último truquito con la mesa, bien hecho genio- agregó con un suspiro. Ella estaba de mal genio, una tormenta de esa intensidad le decía que algo no andaba bien en el mundo de los dioses y qué posiblemente Poseidón estaba teniendo problemas. No le agradaban para nada esos pensamientos. Que su pequeño Percy sintiera que algo no estaba bien y estuviera llorando a causa de ello no mejoraba su humor, lo tiraba por el barro. Lo peor de todo era la inútil actitud de Gabe y lo insensible que era. No sabía si era gracias a una total falta de empatía o la gran estupidez de ese hombre cualquiera de las dos era una pésima respuesta. Si no fuera por su horrible olor que irradiaba, que servía como excelente camuflaje para Percy, que amenazaba con quemarle la nariz a cualquier desafortunado que se cruzara accidentalmente por su camino, que ni ella después de tanto tiempo coexistiendo con esa basura de ser humano podía soportar por tan solo 10 minutos su presencia, lo habría dejado hace tiempo, de hecho, no habría hecho ni el esfuerzo de conocerlo. Todo sin contar que de repente a él le bajaban las ganas de pegarle y sabía que si respondía las cosas solo escalarían fuera de control que llevaría a un escenario en donde ella perdería sí o sí, era una lástima que por todo lo estúpido y carencia de utilidad fuera más fuerte que ella.

Entre su mal genio, su preocupación por el amor de su vida en los océanos y el amor de su vida en frente de ella llorando, hubiese sido capaz para pensar las cosas antes de decirlas porque la forma en que respondió e insultó a Gabe no le sentó nada bien.

\- ¡escúchame muy lo que te voy a decir zorra!- fue la respuesta inmediata de Gabe quien se levantó con un dedo apuntándola y con una cerveza en la otra mano- a mí me tratarás con respeto en este instante y te ocuparas de tu pobre bastardo malcriado y ruega porque se que de callado en el próximo minuto o los dos se la verán conmigo- amenazó gritando mientras escupía a la vez. Ella no tenía problemas con le insultase y la degradase, en su mente era un pequeño precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar por la seguridad de su pequeño que podría caer víctima por los terribles monstruos que andaban sueltos en las calles, pero si había algo que le tocaba el nervio es que todos esos insultos y amenazas se dirigieran a su pequeño que ya estaba sufriendo bastante.

\- si sigues de esa manera con tus barbáricos gritos él no podrá calmarse sin importar lo que haga- explicó en tono controlado que aún así dejaba salir su claro enojo contra él- y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo- amenazó de vuelta mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice derecho. Si había algo que Gabe detestaba con toda su vida era que las cosas no le salieran como quería por lo que el hecho de que Sally no se haya acobardado y lo haya amenazado de vuelta le hizo hervir la furia en su interior.

\- ¡dije que me escucharas bien zorra insolente mal agradecida!- vociferó mientras avanzaba rápidamente- parece que tienes que recordar quién fue el que recibió tu triste culo en mi hogar con su pequeño bastardo cuyo padre sabía que era tan mierda que los abandonó a ambos sin pensarlo, yo los recibí en un acto de clemencia y ahora me vienes a insultar en mi propio hogar, quién crees que paga las cuentas, quién crees que mantiene la casa ordenada, quién crees que te da el dinero para que puedas mantener a tu pequeña mierdita llorona que no sabe ni comportarse como hombre- gritó y escupió cada palabra que salía de su boca. Al ojo izquierdo de Sally le dio un severo tic, su expresión se endureció y se llevó las manos a sus caderas.

\- las respuestas a tus preguntas son **¡yo!** puerco de mierda- gritó de vuelta sin poder aguantarlo más- tú eres el que te gasta la mísera plata que te ganas en ahogarte en botellas de alcohol que te destruirían el cerebro, si tuvieras alguno, o te la gastas en fumar como un condenado o perder miserablemente con tus "amigos" en el póquer- gritó mientras hacía las comillas con sus dedos- yo soy la que paga las cuentas que tu apenas puedes leer, yo soy la que ordena y limpia esta pocilga que está así solo por tu cerda existencia, yo soy la que te da el dinero a **ti** y Percy es mil veces más hombre que tu patética y miserable existencia que ni siquiera alcanza para… No alcanzó a terminar porque una bofetada la tumbo de una contra el suelo.

\- ¿¡en serio perra!?- gritó como un chancho mientras se posicionaba sobre ella- quédate quieta mientras te enseño quién es el que manda- gritó mientras le hacía caer una lluvia de golpes sobre su rostro, de vez en cuando utilizando la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano- una vez que termine contigo vas a ver cómo le enseño la misma lección a tu pequeña rata maricona- vociferó encoralizado.

El pequeño Percy, en shock, veía como su madre recibía una paliza sin poder hacer nada. A los pocos segundos la sangre empezó a volar, manchándolos a ambos. Los segundos pasaron y pasaron, cada uno con una tortuosa lentitud, hasta que se convirtieron en minutos y a los pocos de estos Gabe se detuvo, estaba demasiado cansado como para poder continuar. El pequeño no sabía que pensar, lo que fue alguna vez el rostro de su bella madre ahora era un horrible y desfigurado rostro manchado en sangre, vidrios y lágrimas. No había centímetro en que la carne o piel no estuviera cortada, los ojos habían quedado destrozados, inservibles masas acuosas. Su vista se movió al cuello donde estaba lo que quedaba de la botella de cerveza enterrada profundamente, haciendo que la sangre se escapara libremente. Él sabía que era malo sangrar, sabía muy bien que uno no debía perder sangre o se arriesgaba a que cosas malas pasaran. Él había visto como su madre perdía enormes cantidades de sangre a una velocidad de vértigo en el momento en que fue apuñalada en el cuello y se le empezó a apretar más el corazón cuando notó que la sangre estaba parando de salir a tan solo un minuto de sufrir la lesión. Por otro lado, Gabe, mientras se paraba, comenzó a admirar lo que había hecho con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, la misma que pondría si es que alguna vez se ganaba la lotería, hasta que un repentino dolor lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que la piel de sus dedos y nudillos estaba cortada, sangrando profundamente y con pedazos de vidrios incrustados, a parte de tener uno a que otro dedo roto. Su mirada volvió a caer sobre Sally, no la reconocía, no había nada que reconocer, todo lo que alguna vez fue ella había dejado de ser. Su mirada cayó un poco más abajo y su corazón se le cayó hasta el estómago, su cuerpo entero pareció sudar simultáneamente.

\- oh mierda, está muerta- dijo con un hilo de voz. Estaba seguro, con toda la cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo era la única conclusión que se podía sacar, no era tan masivamente retrasado después de todo. De un segundo a otro se estaba hiperventilando. "Mierda mierda mierda mierda… qué hago qué hago" pensaba frenéticamente hasta que todo el funcionamiento de su mente se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy particular. Caminó con lentitud a la ventana. Cuando estuvo a su lado su mirada se deslizó por toda la ciudad, la lluvia azotaba con fuerzas cada visible rincón, luego miró hacia el cielo notando el constante relampagueo de los rayos, no había segundo en que no tronaran amenazando con dejarlo sordo. Un pequeño *click* sucedió en su mente, uno de esos raros momentos de lucidez que solía carecer en su día a día. Su expresión cambió a una de alegría, si él tenía problemas para escuchar la tele dentro de su casa, razón porque le había subido el volumen al máximo y aún así tenía problemas para escuchar, entonces los vecinos no debieron escuchar nada gracias a las paredes. Sabía que todos, al igual que él, debían estar metidos en sus propias cosas tratando de dormir o descansar sin éxito lo que probablemente solucionaron tapándose los oídos de alguna manera o subiendo el volumen de sus aparatos al máximo. Por sorprendente que fuera él tenía razón, nadie más que ellos dos escucharon lo sucedido. De forma repentina se dio vuelta mientras posaba su depredadora mirada sobre el pequeño niño, que tuvo el coraje para acercarse al cadáver de su madre, sacarle del cuello, por algún motivo, lo que quedaba de la botella. Notó como se volvió más pálido cuando la sangre volvió a salir por el cuello. De un momento a otro se giró para encontrarse con la mirada del asesino de su madre. Se quedó paralizado al notar la intensidad de la mirada que estaba recibiendo. "Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, si me deshago del enano entonces nada nunca se sabrá y todos me creerán que la muy zorra se marchó de la casa porque se me acabó la paciencia para seguir manteniéndola" pensó con frialdad. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba a punto de suceder partió corriendo en un instante a la puerta de la entrada.

\- ¡ni se te ocurra!- vociferó como perro mientras se echaba a correr. Como era un adulto y el otro un niño era de esperarse que Gabe fue el primero en llegar a la entrada de la casa. Al notar que la salida estaba bloqueada corrió en la otra dirección. No perdió ningún segundo y se lanzó a la persecución, más temprano que tarde atraparía al chico de eso no cabía duda. Sin pensarlo se tiró debajo de la mesa del comedor deteniendo momentáneamente a su perseguidor quien trató de alcanzarlo por debajo, buscando agarrar un pie y sacarlo de allí. Al poco rato se dio cuenta de que sería inútil por lo que de un solo movimiento y con mucho esfuerzo dio vuelta la mesa removiendo por completo el refugio de Percy siendo que más encima le bloqueo su ruta de escape. Su mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera estaba consciente del horror que corría por todo su cuerpo como si estuviera alojado en su sangre. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo se agachó mientras buscaba agarrarlo del pelo con su mano derecha. Al ver como la ensangrentada mano se acercaba, como si fuera la muerte misma que vino a buscarlo, reaccionó del puro terror que sentía y le clavó el vidrio en la muñeca causando que la sangre corriera a chorros.

Extrañamente el pequeño cuando hizo el ataque sintió como sus tripas se retorcían ante un desconocido dolor. Los chillidos de dolor que surgieron, que nublaban la mente de ambos, se asemejaban a los de un chancho en el matadero. Retiró su ataque por el momento para evaluar su herida, cosa que estaba de manera inconsciente porque él no tenía los conocimientos para medir el daño de la herida. Notó como chorros de una sangre rojiza salían disparados de su muñeca. El dolor se desvaneció de un segundo a otro, la "calma" lo abandonó y una terrible furia hirvió en su interior. Extendió su brazo izquierdo y se abalanzó sobre el pequeño, una vez que lo agarrara estaría acabado. Ahora revelando porque era un gran estúpido jamás se le ocurrió que el niño volvería a utilizar la misma estrategia, clavándole el arma en la muñeca obteniendo el mismo resultado. De nuevo surgió esa sensación en las tripas, pero lo ignoró, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que era la imagen de un ensangrentado Gabe chillando de dolor mientras trataba de detener inútilmente el flujo de sangre. Entre sus gritos, insultos y desesperación, su visión se detuvo en la figura del niño. Notó como estaba temblando de manera errática, estaba sudando por completo, su rostro era igual de pálido que el de un fantasma y su arma… había algo raro en ella. Por algún motivo decidió prestarle una atención más detallada lo que lo llevó a descubrir algo aterrorizante. Notó como los filos de la botella eran de un hielo rojo, notó como el sudor de sus manos subía por la botella hasta unirse al hielo y formar un filo más largo y letal. En ese instante solo una cosa ocupó su mente "es un monstruo ¡un monstruo!". Perdiendo cualquier resto de cordura que quedase se abalanzó una última vez sobre él lo que terminó con una apuñalada en su garganta y lo más terrorífico, desesperante, fue que pudo sentir como el filo crecía en su interior hasta que, lentamente, llegó a su cerebro. Todo se fue negro para Gabe.

No tenía ni la menor noción de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde su padrastro había dejado de moverse. Durante todo el tiempo en que mantuvo su arma enterrada dentro de él sintió como sus tripas se revolvían en su interior, cada segundo era como si la energía de su cuerpo estuviera siendo drenada por un vampiro que hubiese estado sufriendo hambruna por décadas. Retiró la botella de cerveza, o lo que quedaba de ella, el cuerpo de Gabe procedió a caer a su lado. Su mirada se dirigió a al arma que tenía entre sus diminutas manos, entre toda la locura y el frenesí logró notar algo muy extraño, estaba seguro de que la botella estaba quebrada y debería ser muy corta por lo que no le hacía sentido ahora fuera casi del mismo tamaño como era originalmente solo que ahora había un extraño hielo rojo unido a la botella actuando como punta. De pronto el hielo empezó a derretirse y la sangre empezó a acumularse en el suelo entremedio de sus piernas. El cansancio lo golpeó con fuerza, sentía que su cuerpo entero estaba hecho de plomo, lo único que quería era dejarse ir y que sucediese lo que tuviera que pasar. Los ojos le pesaban, poco a poco se marchaba a la tierra de los sueños hasta que cayó rendido. Dormido en un departamento con dos cadáveres a pocos metros de él, uno de su madre que fue brutalmente asesinada y el otro el de su padrastro cuya vida había robado mientras una furiosa tormenta rugía sobre la ciudad.

"Mi amor… te tienes que ir… van por ti… la sangre… los atrae"

Un trueno retumbó más fuerte de lo usual por toda la ciudad trayendo de vuelta a Percy. Quería quedarse pensando en el sueño, la voz era muy familiar, dulce, agradable y solo quería quedarse escuchándola, pero había un tono de urgencia detrás de ella que le ponía los pelos de punta. Sin pensarlo corrió a la entrada del departamento y salió sin mirar atrás. Llevando consigo nada más que unos shorts verdes oscuro, una polera azul marino, unos zapatos negros sin usar calcetines y en su mano izquierda sostenía lo que quedaba de la botella de cerveza, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello. Se dirigió a las escaleras y bajó por allí evitando justo a tiempo un grupo de tres porristas jóvenes muy bellas.

Al llegar al primer piso esperó un poco para ver si es que había alguien, al poco rato decidió que estaba seguro frente a la falta de actividad y corrió hasta la entrada del edificio por donde salió a la calle. Gracias a su estatura él jamás logró notar como el conserje yacía muerto en su silla con una piel pálida como la de un fantasma. La tormenta seguía rugiendo con tremendo poder, el agua caía a cántaros e incluso llegaba a doler si es que uno se exponía por mucho tiempo. El chico apenas tocó el agua sintió que todas sus energías volvían a reponerse, podía sentir como el miedo abandonaba su cuerpo como si fuera suciedad que estuviese siendo lavada, sentía que la claridad volvía a su infantil mente y a pesar de todos esos beneficios el dolor en sus tripas no parecía mejorar. Con su mano derecha en el estómago, continuó corriendo por las desoladas calles de New York sin dirección o destino alguno.

\- che, el chico no está, la perra que trajo a un semidios ya esta toda muerta y destrozada y el humano que hay parece que estaba pudriéndose mientras estaba vivo- comentó una voz con un claro disgusto.

\- si hay algo que estaba claro es que la perra o estaba muy desesperada o era cerda en su interior porque no sé como puedes aguantar estar a un kilómetro a la redonda con ese saco de mierda humana- comentó otra voz.

\- chicas hay algo más importante en que pensar- dijo otra voz con un tono más autoritario- está claro que la perra murió a manos del puerco lo cual es inconsecuente para todas, la pregunta es ¿cómo murió el puerco?

\- Kelly tiene razón, el puerco no murió a manos de un monstruo o habría más señales de lucha y habría rastros del delicioso semidios por alguna parte, aunque dudo que cualquier monstruo con sentido común quisiera dejar ni siquiera un pedazo de piel atrás. Las tres asintieron, algo no calzaba, continuaron investigando hasta que se rindieron en encontrar alguna pista del semidios. El olor de Gabe era tan denso que cubría cualquier rastro del niño incluso con sus narices más agudas, cosa que para ellas era una tortura estar cerca de sus restos. En ningún momento se les cruzó por la cabeza que el responsable de la muerte del humano masculino fue a causa del mismísimo semidios al que le estaban dando caza.

Estaba escondido en un contenedor de basura que se encontraba volcado en un callejón ubicado entre una fábrica abandonada y un edificio que parecía que sufrió un incendio hace mucho tiempo. No sabía cuánto había corrido, solo tenía claro que debía descansar. Puede que no sufriera frío por parte del agua y que esta misma lo revigoraba, pero el dolor en sus tripas lo forzaron a tener que tomar un respiro. Los minutos pasaban y el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Se puso cómodo contra la pared en el lado en que la tapa del container estaba abajo, no sabía por qué, pero lo hacía sentirse mejor dentro de lo posible. El cansancio, lo que encontraba extraño porque el agua le quitaba toda la fatiga hasta donde sabía, se empezó a apoderar de él. Tenía que dormir, estaba tan agotado que si no cerraba los ojos ahora estaba seguro de sus ojos iban a reventar.

"¡cuidado!"

Percy abrió los ojos de inmediato, casi da un brinco con lo repentino y brusco que fue ese llamado. Trató de calmarse con respiraciones lentas y prolongadas, tal como le había enseñado una señora que le vendió dulces en la esquina. Cuando logró calmarse, las pulsaciones de su corazón volviendo a la normalidad, logró escuchar unos suaves pasos a la distancia que a medida que se iban acercándose algo le empezó a llamar la atención. Escuchaba con cada pisada, de lo que fuese que estuviese ahí afuera, hacía el mismo sonido que un caballo cuando pisaba el cemento o algo por el estilo. El ruido se hizo cada vez más fuerte hasta que lograron escucharse con la intensidad de poderosos mechas caminando por la calle. De pronto escuchó un par de bufidos, como si algo estuviera oliendo el aire buscando algo... o alguien. Percy tomó con ambas manos el pedazo de botella, para él era su salvaguardia, la diferencia entre estar bien y estar como su madre. Los bufidos se detuvieron como si el perseguidor se hubiese rendido, él suspiro en alivio. Un bufido similar al de una ligera carcajada resonó en sus oídos.

De forma casi instantánea la tapa del basurero se levantó de golpe revelando la enorme y poderosa figura de un minotauro en frente de él. Este, con una mirada penetrante fija en sus ojos, pareció sonreírle. Sintió como una enorme presión amenazó con reventarle su pierna mientras era expulsado violentamente del basurero. Se encontraba colgando de su pierna mientras la lluvia caía con brutalidad y los rayos amenazaban con freír a cualquier desgraciado que estuviera fuera de la seguridad de su casa. Su mente estaba en blanco mientras veía como la enorme criatura que solo había visto en programas de niños parecía saborearlo en su mente mientras pasaba su lengua por toda la piel de su boca. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar sintió como su cuerpo era lanzado súbitamente por los aires hasta detenerse en seco contra la pared.

El sonido de varios huesos quebrándose fue como música para los oídios del minotauro quien tarareó levemente como si le hubiese recordado su melodía favorita. Si no hubiese estado lloviendo esa noche noche entonces habría muerto en el momento en que su cuerpo se dio contra la pared de ladrillos. Las desventajas de estar vivo es que ahora no podía respirar ya que todo el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones sin contar que se había quebrado todas las costillas, su mente estaba en un fino balance entre la consciencia e inconsciencia que ni la voluntad podría decidir a dónde iba a caer siendo el dolor la única razón porque no se había desmayado, se había dañado su columna en la base de la cabeza por lo que estaba convulsionando fuertemente. La bestia se tomó su dulce tiempo en caminar a su víctima que yacía, para su sorpresa, con vida sufriendo en el piso, era tanto el dolor que demostraba el niño que él podía saborearlo lo que le causaba una sensación de éxtasis. Percy no sabía que hacer, lo único que tenía claro, dentro de lo posible, es que su cuerpo se estaba regenerando con bastante rapidez, pronto podría pelear y obtener una pequeña oportunidad para salir de esto.

Cuando su cuerpo dejó de convulsionar trató de pararse lo que le estaba costando bastante. Cuando vio que su víctima estaba de nuevo apta para moverse se sorprendió y su sorpresa fue reemplaza por un intento de sonrisa sádica, tenía una idea muy clara. Estaba de pie, por muy inestables que estuvieran sus piernas, lo estaba logrando, podría pelear de vuelta. Esos pensamientos duraron hasta que miró hacia adelante y vio lo que sería el equivalente de un toro marchando a empalarlo. Su cuerpo fue presionado contra la muralla sintiendo que un tren lo había chocado mientras un dolor como nunca antes se disparo en toda el área que vendría a ser su pecho y hombro derecho. El monstruo levantó a Percy mientras se enderezaba y lo admiraba como un premio de caza que acababa de adquirir. Su pulmón derecho había colapsado, cada aspiración era una tortura, había perdido la sensibilidad en todo su brazo derecho y sentía como su consciencia de desvanecía con cada segundo. Gracias a su edad todavía no entendía el concepto de la muerte, pero sabía que si se dormía entonces terminaría como su madre que no volvería a despertar. Un par de ligeras carcajadas lo trajeron de vuelta a su mundo de miseria. Al focalizar un poco más sus ojos notó que el minotauro tenía la lengua afuera y estaba saboreando las gotas de sangre que caían de su masiva herida. Comida, presa, eso era lo que era, un pequeño premio a ser cazado por esta bestia que se estaba tomando su dulce tiempo para devorarlo. Eso le causó rabia. Apretó los puños, el izquierdo más que el derecho, y en eso sintió algo familiar, la botella de cerveza o al menos lo que quedaba de ella. Sintió confianza, con eso mismo se aseguró de que su padrastro no volviera a despertar por el resto de los tiempos.

\- hey- dijo débilmente, apenas audible. Eso le llamó la atención al minotauro quien estaba disfrutando de las exquisitas gotas de néctar de semidios.

\- acaso tu mamá nunca te enseñó a no jugar con tu comida- dijo con una débil sonrisa. Dicho eso, con un rápido movimiento, le clavó su arma en el ojo derecho de la bestia haciéndola aullar con una intensidad parecida a la de los rayos que asediaban los cielos. Los gritos de dolor de su cazador no lo distrajeron y continuó apuñalando, sin darse cuenta que tenía una estaca de hielo sin haber rastros de la botella de cerveza, el inservible ojo mientras que además, de nuevo sin darse cuenta, con su mano derecha se afirmaba del cuerno que lo había atravesado. Presionó con su mano derecha hasta que el cuerno fue cubierto por una delgada capa de hielo que creció con rapidez hasta volverse densa y, de forma repentina, colapsó ante la presión volviéndose trizas.

Cayó de golpe al suelo causándole bastante dolor, sobre todo en la parte derecha del tórax, aunque lo ignoró, su mente colapsada en adrenalina y ganas de vengarse de la vaca unicornio tuerta con sobredosis de esteroides. El minotauro se encontraba golpeando el suelo mientras se sacudía entero para tratar de soportar el dolor de tener un ojo molido. Cuando logró controlar el dolor se movió lentamente hasta quedar mirando el pequeño semidios que lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras tenía su arma lista en su mano izquierda.

Rugió con todas sus fuerzas y, ya habiendo perdido la cordura, corrió contra el chico, toda idea de jugar se habían ido directo al tártaro, ahora iría por a matar, por una muerte brutal. Él lo esperó sin moverse de su posición y en el momento en que sintió como oportuno se movió hacia la derecha, su punto ciego. Al haber perdido gran parte de su visión, en una nefasta oscura noche con una lluvia infernal, le era muy difícil distinguir al niño y también la profundidad lo que terminó por ser usada en su contra. De un segundo a otro sintió como un objeto punzante se clavó en su cuello deteniendo toda su marcha en seco.

Percy sabía que con esa herida el monstruo no iba a detenerse, lo que funcionó con Gabe no iba a funcionar allí, pero no tenía otro modo. Sin pensarlo más tomó con fuerza su estaca, ahora lanza, de hielo con ambas manos y trató de recordar la sensación que tuvo cuando había apuñalado a su padrastro con la botella. Sus tripas se retorcieron como nunca antes, el dolor lo llevó dejó en un instante de rodillas, sus ojos empezaron a llorar sangre, vomitó sangre y el agujero que tenía en el pecho, que había mejorado bastante, empezó sangrar de nuevo mientras se desgarraba a una velocidad de vértigo. El rostro del minotauro se transformó rápidamente en uno de pánico y trató de luchar débilmente contra la aterradora y externa fuerza que amenazaba con liquidarlo. Segundos después surgieron un par de púas de sangre congelada al rededor del cuello de la bestia, casi al instante su cabeza cayó al suelo con un resonante *thud*. Al poco rato el cuerpo de la bestia desapareció en una nube de polvo dorado dejando atrás la cabeza de este y por alguna razón su corazón. Estaba agotado, solo quería descansar. Sus deseos fueron respondidos con caer inconsciente en el suelo de cara.

* * *

El día anterior fue un caos, definitivamente la discusión de su padre con Dioniso se salió de control, el pobre bastardo las cagó bastante mal al embriagarse y terminar metiéndose con una diosa menor en la sala del trono. Cagazo del siglo diría si no fuera por lo que sucedió hace un par de décadas con lo de la Ley seca. Menos mal que en un acto de valentía estúpida, probablemente porque estaba demasiado borracho como para pensar bien, protegió a la diosa menor lo que sorprendió tanto a su padre que les daría un castigo menor a ambos. A la diosa, Elie, a trabajar por los siguientes cien años en el campamento mestizo mientras que a Dioniso se le alargó la condena por cincuenta años. Suspiró mientras meneaba la cabeza, había gente que no aprendía, aunque le daba un pulgar arriba a la Elie quien recibió el castigo con mucha dignidad y responsabilidad. Su cabeza estaba tan entre las nubes que no notó que se había desviado de su ruta usual o que había un pequeño crío en el camino hasta que chocó con él.

\- ouch- se quejó una infantil voz. De vuelta en el presente miró hacia abajo encontrándose con la cosa más impresionante que había visto en la última década, superando con creces el show de anoche. Había un niño de no más de cinco años manchado con sangre seca, de monstruo y probablemente la de él, en todo su cuerpo, en una gran parte del pecho a su derecha que parecía haber sido perforado, si es que la costra que se había formado no le decía algo, entre sus manos había un maldito corazón con mordiscos, ¡putos mordiscos!, y un par de metros más allá estaba en el piso la cabeza del minotauro.

\- ¿pero que mierda?- dijo en voz baja mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba viendo. El niño no dijo nada y solo lo miraba entre curiosidad y desinterés. Empezó a tomar amplios respiros con la esperanza de poder entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de un minuto seguía sin poder despabilar.

\- no se preocupe señor, la vaca está muerta por muy tenebrosa que se vea- dijo con un tono de preocupación y un cansancio muy evidente en su voz. Eso sirvió para traerlo de vuelta.

\- sí... me di cuenta, pregunta rápida ¿cómo es que llegó a estar muerta?- preguntó con curiosidad evidente en todo su rostro y postura mientras se inclinaba.

\- no me acuerdo mucho- respondió con tristeza- solo me acuerdo que me atacó, me dolía mucho cada vez que me pegaba, pero terminé ganando yo y una vez que lo hice hizo puf y desapareció en una nube dorada- explicó. El escenario inicial que se había formado en la cabeza al ser confirmado casi lo manda de nuevo al estado en que dejaba de funcionar.

\- en serio, que historia más interesante, ahora ¿por qué tienes lo que asumo que es un corazón en tus manos?

\- porque la nube no se lo llevó y al despertar tenía hambre y era lo que más fácil de comer se veía. El estómago del dios dio un giro, esa respuesta no se la esperaba y dudaba que iba a tener más detalles de un niño de **cinco **putos años. Trató de calmarse, al menos tenía un par de cosas claras, el niño era un semidios y le ganó al minotauro, solo una de las bestias más letales que hay contra los semidioses, por supuesto que tenía toda la lógica que el niño no solo lo haya matado, sino que también lo haya decapitado sin herramienta aparente. Podría ser Héracles por todo lo que sabía.

\- ¿tienes sed?- preguntó de imprevisto, ni él mismo sabía por qué le ofreció eso. El chico, sin sorprenderse que el señor haya sacado una botella de agua de la nada, la aceptó sin hacer preguntas, tenía harta sed. Mientras se tragaba el agua vorazmente, el dios notó algo muy interesante. A medida que iba tragándose el agua la horrible herida a medias de sanar de su pecho, tal vez hombro o ambos, comenzó a mejorar a una velocidad visible. "Hijo de Poseidón tiene que ser, jeje, me acabo de encontrar con un hijo de Poseidón... ¡Pero qué mierda le pasa al mundo! ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco?" pensó frenéticamente. El niño continuó con su cuestionable desayuno mientras que la mente del dios estaba corriendo a mil por hora mientras golpeaba ligeramente el suelo con su pie a una rapidez sobrenatural. Cuando el niño terminó de comerse el corazón el rostro del dios cambió por completo, su sonrisa creció hasta punto que no sabía que fuera posible, se iba a felicitar tanto por el siguiente siglo y tal vez milenio por lo que iba hacer.

\- oye chico ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Perseo Jackson, pero puedes decirme Percy- explicó mirándolo directo a los ojos con cansancio.

\- bueno Percy se me han olvidado los modales y no me he presentado- se limpió la garganta mientras se llevaba la mano a su boca- mi nombre es Hermes, el mismísimo dios de la mitología Griega, gusto en conocerte- explicó ofreciéndole la mano. El chico la aceptó sin mucha emoción lo cual hirió un poco el ego del dios, pero se tragó su disconformidad, había cosas más importantes que sentirse atacado por un niño de cinco años.

\- bueno Percy, noto que tienes hambre y que tus ropas están en pésimo estado por lo que te prometo un trato, me cuentas todo lo que puedas de ayer y yo te daré por adelantado un desayuno digno con increíbles sets de ropa ¿te parece? ah y como gesto de buena fe toma- dijo con un dulce tono mientras hacía aparecer un pequeño sandwich que fue aceptado de inmediato. El chico asintió con la cabeza mientras se devoraba el sanwich, que encontraba que estaba divino.

Después de varios minutos y extenso detalle, bastante vagos en realidad porque al fin y al cabo era un niño traumado de cinco años explicando los eventos, Hermes se pudo hacer una buena imagen. Estaba claro que el niño no tenía control de sus poderes sobre todo porque estos se estaban recién empezando a desarrollar. Soltó una ligera carcajada, él había sobrevivido gracias a la brutal lluvia que estaba azotando gran parte del país gracias a su pequeño problema familiar. La cara que colocaría Zeus si es que se enteraba de que salvó al hijo ilegítimo de su hermano gracias a una discusión que tuvo con uno de sus hijos más desobedientes, eso si que le traía una sonrisa a su rostro. Tuvo todas las variables ambientales a su favor y si la frecuencia o intensidad de la lluvia hubiese sido un poco menor el chico estaría más que muerto. Lo iba a estar si es que se lo revelaba a su padre lo que lo pondría de buen humor probablemente por un año antes de que volviera a tratarlo igual que al resto y se convertiría en el enemigo eterno de su tío, adiós negocios marítimos. Tampoco era un desgraciado que acabaría con la vida del pobre niño después de todo lo que sufrió para ver la luz de la mañana siguiente. No, él iba a ser lo posible para sacar provecho de la situación y que el niño sobreviviera.

\- ¿te vas a quedar con eso?- preguntó mientras señalaba la cabeza del minotauro.

\- ¿hm?- gimió Percy distraído mientras se estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate- ah eso, no lo quiero.

\- bueno resulta que es tu tesoro de guerra y si fueses lo suficientemente amable podrías venderlo, te daré el mejor precio por él solo para ti, una oferta única que te ayudara mucho más de lo que crees- explicó con una carismática sonrisa. Percy no tenía nada útil que hacer con eso por lo que sea que le estuviese ofreciendo sería mil veces mejor que tenerlo de decoración.

\- seguro- respondió con desinterés sin darse cuenta de que acababa de asegurar su vida en el acto.

\- muchas gracias, será un placer hacer negocios contigo- comentó Hermes con una ligera y calculadora sonrisa.

* * *

Hola a todos los lectores, espero que les haya gustado la primera entrega de esta saga. Ligera edición (2/6/20).

Por favor dejar un comentario con todo lo que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima (si es que la hay).


	2. Chapter 2

Sobrevivir es lo único que importa

Se encontraba con la espalda contra la pared sentado en el frío suelo de la fábrica abandonada. Entre sus pequeñas manos se encontraba sosteniendo una bola de cristal que le había entregado Hermes como parte del pago por la cabeza del minotauro que estaba en casi perfecto estado, lo hubiera estado si no fuera porque el ojo izquierdo se encontraba molido como puré de papas.

Dentro de la bola de cristal habían pequeñas figuras moviéndose que solo eran visibles para los ojos del pequeño Percy, cualquier otro que quisiera echarle un vistazo vería una gris niebla revolviéndose en su interior. Las figuras eran un par de humanos peleando entre ellos, uno con un escudo griego y una espada griega luchando contra otro que estaba armado solo con una lanza. La lucha era intensa, el de la lanza aprovechaba su alcance para mantener la distancia y seguir siendo una amenaza con repentinos ataques hacia los pies o hacia la cabeza, era como un escorpión. El otro mantenía su escudo siempre preparado, desviando todos los ataques que viniesen a por su vida, a pesar de que tuviese el escudo le era casi imposible acercarse debido a que su enemigo era mucho más ágil y versátil con su arma, ya había ocurrido un par de veces que lograba golpearle un pie desestabilizando su postura o subirse sobre la lanza para caer con una amplia y potente patada. La pelea se alargó por varios minutos, el de la lanza acertando muchos más cortes sobre su oponente que él recibiéndolos. La pelea llegó a su fin cuando el de la lanza le causó una herida en el tobillo en el otro causando que este se arrodillara luego fue tumbado de una patada y la pelea terminó cuando la lanza se colocó sobre la garganta de su enemigo, dejando en claro que si continuaba la pelea terminaría con su vida.

La pelea había captado toda su atención, en ningún momento había despegado la vista de la esfera de cristal, había demasiada información que procesar y para su suerte una vez que el combate finalizaba venía la parte más útil para él. Una vez terminaba las figuras se detenían en seco y una tercera aparecía, era una diosa que se dedicaba analizar las partes claves de la pelea, los errores, los éxitos, debilidades y fuerzas de ambos contrincantes. La diosa explicaba que en esta pelea con ambos guerreros que eran igual de capaces en aspectos físicos debería haber ganado el que tenía el escudo, pero cometió el grave error de no utilizar las ventajas de su equipamiento. Este no aprovechó la defensa que le otorgaba el escudo al adoptar una estrategia defensiva cuando debió haber optado estar a la ofensiva porque gracias a que con el escudo podía permitírselo, además que al haber estado a la defensiva dejaba que su oponente pudiese pelear en una posición en la que él se encontraba cómodo porque con un arma como la lanza se necesita distancia para ser efectivo, al darle distancia él no arriesgaba nada y por ende podía atacar con la intensidad que lo había hecho hasta someter a su oponente. Continuó escuchando otras explicaciones y sugerencias que la diosa tenía que decir. Una vez que terminó con un movimiento de manos la bola de cristal fue sumida en una grisácea neblina y depositada en una de las varias cajas que se encontraban repartidas pegadas a la muralla.

Dentro de una de las cajas se encontraba toda su comida que eran dos bolsas de pasta, una bolsa de verduras selladas y otra de frutas, nada más, dentro de otra caja se encontraban todos los utensilios y herramientas para cocinar, en otra se encontraban las herramientas para tratar su armamento y, finalmente, en su última caja se encontraba toda su ropa con un chanchito de cerámica en la que guardaba varios dracmas de oro y otro chanchito en el que guardaba su dinero humano. Se preparó un plato de fideos con tomate y espárragos para su almuerzo que lo dejó satisfecho. Le echó un vistazo a lo que quedaba de comida junto a la que estaba guardada y se dio cuenta de un detalle que sería que pronto, mañana o pasado mañana, se le acabaría la comida por lo que tendría que ir de cacería de nuevo. Suspiró con cansancio, no le gustaba salir a cazar las bestias que solían rondar en las calles y subterráneos de New York o las montañas y bosques que la rodeaban, odiaba encontrarse con esas criaturas porque cada vez que lo hacía terminaba peleando por su vida. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, si no luchaba contra esas criaturas no iba a tener cosas que venderle a Hermes y sin esas cosas él no le daría dinero o otros productos vitales para su supervivencia. Guardó todo lo que usó para cocinar, guardó lo que quedó de la comida en unos potes que luego los guardó en una mochila que se echó al hombro y se puso su capucha. Estaba preparado para ir de cacería por un día o tal vez dos.

* * *

Hace seis meses.

\- de acuerdo chico- dijo Hermes emocionado- resulta que algo tan raro como la cabeza del minotauro con el comprador correcto termina vendiendose a un muy buen precio y yo dije que te la iba a comprar a un muy buen precio también- explicó- ahora el precio dependerá de varios factores, primero ¿qué planeas hacer?- preguntó con una carismática sonrisa.

\- no lo sé- respondió de inmediato el chico. Hermes suspiró mientras se daba una abofeteada mentalmente, por supuesto que el niño no iba a tener planes después de todo tiene cinco años.

\- de acuerdo, respuesta aceptable, entonces tu sabes que los niños que no tienen padres son enviados al orfanato donde esperaran a que los adopten ¿cierto?

\- no, no sabía- respondió mientras miraba la barra de chocolate a medias de comer que tenía en la mano.

\- ok, asumiré que estas consciente que ya no tienes padres por lo que si los demás humanos te pillan te enviarán al orfanato hasta que otros adultos te adopten ¿quieres ser adoptado?

\- ¿qué es ser adoptado?- preguntó con curiosidad. Le tomó mucho de su voluntad para no darse un golpe en la frente, parece que tenía que revaluar al niño. Puede que haya manejado liquidar al minotauro, pero eso fue con mucha suerte y no significaba que el niño estuviera mentalmente a la altura en la que la gente solía tener para enfrentarse a tamaña bestia. También tenía en cuenta de que el chico era más inteligente que los otros niños de su edad. Parecía que tener paciencia era la única solución para lidiar con los problemas que le presentaba el pequeño.

\- muy bien, ser adoptado significa que te iras a vivir con adultos y que ellos se transformarán en tus nuevos padres, padrastro y madrastra, dicho eso ¿quieres ser adoptado?

\- no- respondió mientras meneaba la cabeza- mi padrastro era malo, no quiero ver a otro igual- agregó con determinación. Hermes sonrió levemente, ahora sabía que el niño quería vivir en la calle y si quería hacerlo de una manera aceptable iba a necesitar varias herramientas.

\- muy bien, respetaré tus deseos, ahora necesito que me respondas otra ¿dónde planeas vivir? Frente a tal pregunta se le formó un nudo en la garganta ¿Dónde iba a dormir y comer? ¿A dónde volvería al final de cada día? No lo había pensado, por lo que había entendido si es que era adoptado no tendría que preocuparse de dónde tendría que dormir, pero no quería volver a sufrir bajo la mano de un padrastro como Gabe. Pensó en volver a su departamento, pero meneó la cabeza de inmediato, no iba a volver todo estaban los cuerpos inmóviles de su madre y Gabe, el tan solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos y sentía que su pecho se estremecía ante un horror al cual no le podía poner palabras. El dios notó el extraño y repentino cambio en Percy, puede que tuviera que mantener la distancia con el chico si es que quería evitar graves problemas, pero tampoco era como varios de sus hermanos o su padre.

\- hey cálmate, estas seguro- dijo con una suave voz mientras colocaba de manera afectiva su mano izquierda sobre su hombro. El chico tomó varios y lentos respiros hasta que se pudo calmar.

\- no sé- respondió finalmente. Él por supuesto se esperaba una respuesta de esa manera y tenía la sensación de que si él no le daba una respuesta entonces se quedaría a vivir en ese basurero donde guardó un par de botellas de agua y frutas selladas en bolsas de plástico. Suspiró de forma exasperada, iba a tener que invertir mucho en un principio si quería que esto tuviese que funcionar.

\- muy bien no hay problema- dijo en un tono más alegre esperando que el ánimo del niño mejorara un poco- ya sé que voy a darte como pago por venderme tan exquisita cabeza de minotauro y en tan increíbles condiciones, espérame un rato mientras las voy a buscar- explicó con una sonrisa. De un salto despegó de la tierra hasta que su figura desapareció en el cielo. Percy miró asombrado a la figura del dios dar el salto más alto que había visto en toda su vida. A los pocos segundos sin que sucediera nada él volvió a enfocarse en comer su barra de chocolate, a la cual todavía le quedaba la mitad. Cuando se la terminó de comer Hermes apareció repentinamente deslizándose en el piso en frente de él como hasta que se detuvo.

\- listo chico ya tengo lo que necesitas- dijo con una gran carismática sonrisa, el chico simplemente inclinó la cabeza en señal de confusión. Sin perder más el tiempo, Hermes procedió a entregarle todas las cosas. De un pequeño bolso que tenía a su cintura sacó una caja la cual no había forma en que esta pudiese caber allí y Percy lo notó al quedar boquiabierta.

\- En esta caja está todo lo que vas a necesitar para comer, o mejor dicho todo lo que necesitas para prepararte tu comida- dijo mientras la colocaba en el suelo- adentro de ella hay varias ollas, cubiertos, utensilios para cocinar y un artefacto de Hefesto para calentar las ollas que se recarga con la luz del sol y de la luna, aunque es mil veces mejor la de la luna y finalmente una esfera de cristal la que te enseñará a cocinar, viene con las instrucciones a parte para que aprendas a utilizarla y no te compliques- explicó mientras le mostraba cada una de las cosas al interior de la caja, luego procedió a sacar otra caja del interior del bolso- dentro de esta habrá diferentes sets de ropa con un saco para dormir junto a dos chanchitos en los que podrás depositar tu dinero, te recomiendo que en una guardes el que se utiliza entre los dioses y los semidioses, como tú, y en la otra que guardes la que se utiliza entre los humanos- sacó otra caja- en esta caja está con lo que te ganarás el pan de cada día, adentro están todas las herramientas para mantener en las mejores condiciones tu armamento junto con un escudo y una espada más una bola de cristal de la cual podrás aprender a luchar, créeme que lo necesitaras- sacó una última caja- y en esta no hay nada porque en ella colocaras todos los alimentos que quieras conservar- explicó todo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que no marchito al ver la severa expresión de confusión en el rostro del chico- mentira si hay comida, oh, y probablemente quieres guardar tu comida adentro de la caja ahora en vez de tenerla en un literal basurero donde tienes el resto- agregó con una ligera expresión de disgusto mientras señalaba el basurero en el que había planeado pasar la noche.

Por varios segundos Percy no comentó nada, estaba más que claro que todavía estaba tratando de procesar las toneladas de información que fueron forzadas en su cerebro. Cuando se recuperó a medias partió a la caja en donde debía estar el escudo y su arma, solo que cuando abrió la caja no estaba ninguno de los dos. Levantó la mirada y le dirigió a Hermes una expresión de extrema confusión. Él arqueó una ceja y frunció la otra al no entender qué era lo que el niño deseaba comunicarle. Se acercó hacia él, su mirada se deslizó hacia la caja y de vuelta chica haciéndole en el acto la pregunta silenciosa.

\- no hay espada o escudo- comentó el pequeño. "Oh verdad, este semidios no es tu típico semidios del capamento, principalmente por que tiene **5 **años, ya métetelo en la cabeza de una Hermes, eres un dios por todo lo que es sagrado" pensó con frustración y rabia. Tomó un respiro para controlarse.

\- ups se me olvidó- comentó con una ligera carcajada- escucha bien chico este brazalete- dijo mientras tomaba uno de un color bronce azulino y se lo colocaba en su antebrazo izquierdo- es tu escudo, tan solo tienes que pensarlo y se transformará- dicho eso lo activó. El escudo le cubría el antebrazo entero y la mano, este era un poco chico y terminaba en una punta triangular por lo que se deducía que el objetivo del escudo era más ofensivo que defensivo. Al ver la expresión de shock en el rostro del pequeño lo tomó como que había tenido éxito. Desactivó el escudo y le pasó el brazalete el cual se lo puso en el antebrazo izquierdo sin siquiera registrar que este se había ajustado para que lo pueda usar su pequeño cuerpo de cinco años. Cuando él lo activó el escudo era mucho más pequeño lo que era de esperarse, después de todo Hefesto lo forjó para él, supuestamente.

\- ahora estoy seguro de que te estarás preguntando por tu espada ¿no?- preguntó de manera retórica mientras sacaba de la caja un bello anillo cristalino- este es muy sencillo de usar, simplemente te lo colocas en el dedo luego con tu pulgar lo giras hacia la derecha y ¡bum!- exclamó en el momento en que el anillo se transformó en una espada que parecía hecha de hielo mientras ligeras telas de neblina blanca surgían de ella- esta espada es genial y estoy seguro de que le sacaras mucho provecho, ya tiene un nombre, pero prefiero que tú le pongas uno, lo importante de esta espada es que sus cortes congelan y si quieres que vuelva a ser un anillo tienes que apretar este círculo que está en la guardia y...- explicó mientras presionaba el círculo- volverá a tu dedo tal como estaba antes, increíble ¿no?- comentó con una gran sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Él se colocó el anillo, que al igual que el brazalete se ajustó para que pudiera usarse de manera efectiva, en su dedo índice derecho. La activó y la espada se desenfundó en su mano sintiéndose un poco fría al tacto, le agradaba bastante, por supuesto la espada también era más chica y se asemejaba a una daga agrandada. Tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

\- veo que estas contento con lo que tienes, sin embargo no he terminado con tus premios, mejor dicho compra- comentó en voz baja- como sé que no tienes donde quedarte y no quieres irte con los humanos y ser adoptado le haré un pequeño cambio a...- se quedó pensando mientras miraba a su alrededor- a la fábrica de allí y sus alrededores- hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y continuó con su monólogo- he alterado la niebla para que los humanos no se sientan atraídos a este lugar y lo dejen tranquilo, solo los que ya conozcan de este lugar y deseen venir desde un principio podrán encontrarlo, así que te recomiendo que empieces a acomodarte en el gran edificio. Su sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro mientras que el pequeño semidios escuchaba y asentía obedientemente.

\- ¡ah! y casi si me olvida- exclamó mientras buscaba algo dentro de su traje- esto es mi tarjeta de negocios- comentó mientras la sacaba- cuando quieras contactarme solo tienes susurrarle "negocios pendientes" y estaré contigo en un santiamén, te advierto que es solo para negocios así que solo llámame cuando tengas algo que venderme como por ejemplo la cabeza de otro minotauro o la piel de una hidra, quien sabe lo que podrías conseguir, eso sí nunca me llames solo porque te sientes solo ¿entendido?- preguntó con un tono bien serio. Frente al repentino cambio de tono él asintió enérgicamente.

\- muy bien, ahora me tengo que ir, muchas cosas y mensajes que entregar y se harán solas, adios pequeño semidios- se despidió Hermes quien empezó a volar gracias a unas alas que aparecieron en sus zapatos. Percy miró en asombro hasta que él desapareció de su vista.

* * *

De vuelta al presente.

Tomó un bus que lo llevó a Farny State Park. Él sabía que gracias a su olor de semidios, el cual él decía que no tenía porque no podía sentirlo, pero Hermes insistió en que los monstruos si podían, llegarían monstruos a los alrededores, casi siempre lo hacían. Daba gracias a la capucha que le había comprado a Hermes semanas después de haberse encontrado con él porque gracias a ella le era más fácil ser ignorado por gente que podría meterlo en problemas principalmente oficiales, guardias y cualquiera del que quisiera utilizar sus servicios. El viaje tomó cerca de una hora. Cuando se bajó miró al cielo y por la posición del solo sabía que tenía que esperar varias horas antes de poder comenzar su cacería, los monstruos en los bosques generalmente salían de noche hora perfecta para él porque incluso con la neblina a su favor igual podía atraer la atención inesperada de campistas o turistas. Hasta ese día nunca hubo ningún problema con los mortales a la hora de luchar contra los monstruos, pero eso no evitaba que no pudiese ser cuidadoso, lo único que faltara es que una vida inocente cayera a manos de las bestias, algo que él jamás se perdonaría.

Paseándose por los árboles, siempre cerca del lago, se encontraba analizando los alrededores buscando las ventajas y peligros que tendría a pelear en un terreno semejante. Los monstruos solían ser, hasta ese momento sin falla, mucho más grandes que el humano promedio por lo que convenía pelear en lugar estrechos, la ventaja del tamaño era algo que había aprendido viendo a la diosa de la esfera de cristal explicándolo. Cuando creyó que estaba en un lugar cómodo con muchos árboles y el agua cerca de él activó su espada, que seguía sin tener nombre porque él creía que las cosas con nombre debían ser conscientes o sino no había sentido que tuvieran un apodo especial, la miró por unos segundos mientras acumulaba su voluntad y procedió a cortarse profundamente la mano. La sangre empezó a correr rápidamente de la palma de su mano y, aguantándose el dolor, empezó a dejar manchas de sangre en los árboles mientras avanzaba por el bosque. Cada vez que creía que faltaba sangre se volvía a cortar y cuando se sentía fatigado bebía sorbos de agua de la botella que tenía en su mochila lo que causaba que se cerrara su herida y volviese a cortarse. Hace un mes aprendió que había animales que tenían muy buen olfato y que la sangre tenía un olor que detectaban con mayor facilidad lo que lo llevó a creer que este método era más efectivo para atraer monstruos, desde que lo empezó a probar hasta ahora, un total de tres veces, habían aparecido más monstruos de lo normal por lo que creía que el método funcionaba. Cuando creyó que ya había dejado suficiente de su esencia en los alrededores reabasteció el agua de su botella, tomó un tragó del agua del lago para recuperarse, luego subió hasta la copa de un árbol donde esperó sentado hasta que la noche cayera o hasta que se acercara un monstruo. Estos solían tener más coraje de noche cuando sabían que no iban llamar mucho la atención, tener a las cazadoras a la busca de uno era la peor experiencia que se podía tener sobre todo para los monstruos.

Las horas pasaron, el sol en su eterna e incambiable danza se deslizó a través del cielo hasta que se escondió detrás del horizonte y minutos más tarde sumiendo al mundo en oscuridad con el único consuelo de la luna y sus estrellas. En todo ese tiempo jamás se relajó, siempre atento a las señales de posibles monstruos que cazar, atento a su próxima lucha por su vida. Poco a poco su expresión se empezó a endurecer, su pulgar sobre el anillo listo para activarse. Escuchaba con el sonido de unas masivas pisadas se iban acercando, pisadas que no podían pertenecer a ningún animal común del parque lo que significaba una cosa, su cebo había funcionado.

Se asomó con cuidado para ver a qué criatura se estaba enfrentando, cuando logró diferenciarla entre la penumbra del bosque su corazón se le subió de una a la garganta, era un perro del infierno. Asumía que era un perro del inframundo, nunca había visto uno, pero no podía ser ninguna otra criatura. El problema de este es que era masivo al menos del tamaño de tres osos grizzlys, sus músculos eran gigantescos incluso para su tamaño, sus rojos ojos brillaban con la intensidad del sol, cada vez que exhalaba salía humo de su hocico e incluso quemaba las ramas secas del piso cuando estaba muy cerca. Estaba olfateando el aire con intensidad, en un momento levantó su triangular cabeza en la dirección de Percy, abrió su hocico de manera amplia y empezó a gruñir con un profundo ruido que hacía vibrar hasta los huesos. Si ya tenía miedo ahora estaba más aterrado no porque su enemigo probablemente lo había encontrado, sino porque tenía tres corridas de afilados dientes como los de un tiburón.

Contuvo su aliento, necesitaba el elemento de la sorpresa o sino terminaría en el estómago del monstruo, no cabía duda. Durante unos largos e insufribles segundos el monstruo perdió el interés y continuó olfateando el suelo quemando alguna que otra rama. Quiso suspirar de alivio, pero sabía que cosas como esas eran las que terminaban revelando a las personas en las películas por lo que continuó manteniendo su aliento mientras la bestia seguía avanzando hasta que quedó en posición. Se tiró al suelo mientras activaba su anillo y trataba de atacar la cabeza de la bestia. Sus oídos detectaron de inmediato la amenaza y se corrió a un lado logrando evitar lo que sería un golpe fatal y en vez de eso terminó solo con la pérdida de la visión de su ojo derecho.

Cayó al suelo con ligereza mientras hacia una voltereta para reducir la fuerza del impacto. Se giró hacia la bestia para prepararse para la lucha solo que esta fue más rápido que él y con un movimiento de barrido con su pata derecha lo golpeó mandándolo a volar hasta que chocó con inmensa fuerza contra un árbol. El aire de los pulmones lo abandonaron en un instante mientras sentía que su consciencia se desvanecía, desconocía si se había roto algún hueso. A pesar de su confusa visión junto a la falta de aullidos de la bestia supo de inmediato que la bestia se había recuperado y estaba lista para continuar con esta pelea hasta la muerte. Desactivó lo más rápido que pudo su espada y corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol mientras trataba de destapar la botella con agua. En el momento en que echó a correr el perro del infierno se lanzó de cabeza con sus mandíbulas listas para destripar el cuerpo del chico, que para su suerte, falló por la falta de percepción de la profundidad y terminó por arrancar un enorme pedazo de un árbol que comenzó a caerse.

Había destapado la botella y ahora se estaba echando agua de forma frenética en la herida de su cabeza. Se sintió mejor en un santiamén y se dio vuelta para ver que estaba haciendo la bestia. Descubrió que esta estaba corriendo en su dirección mientras rugía con infernal y aterradora voz. Sabía que si no hacía nada en un par de segundos terminaría por volverse solo un par de piernas en la mitad de un bosque. En su desesperación le lanzó el agua de la botella la que terminó por caerle en el ojo izquierdo a la bestia y congelarse allí. Se detuvo en secó, a medio metro del chico, empezó a lanzar zarpazos al aire donde debería estar Percy quien se estaba arrastrando por el piso para evitar ser destripado por las feroces garras de la bestia quien a la vez con su pierna izquierda, de vez en cuando, pero con rapidez, trataba de sacarse el hielo del ojo. Al semidios no le gustaba mucho utilizar sus poderes porque terminaban causándole una horrible sensación en su estómago, pero ahora sabía que debía usarlos si es que quería vivir. El árbol que estaba cayéndose terminó por golpear al monstruo causando que aullara de dolor y que él despabilara.

Acumuló su voluntad, con un movimiento de su mano junto a un terrible dolor de tripas el hielo que quedaba en el área del ojo de la bestia se reorganizó para apuñalarle el ojo, destruyéndolo por el resto de la lucha. Los aullidos de la bestia parecían provenir de las entrañas del tártaro, eran terroríficos y extremadamente agudos, tanto que parecían que le iban a reventar los tímpanos. Él supo que era su momento, estaba incapacitada de su mejor recurso y estaba en un intenso dolor, si no tomaba esta oportunidad entonces nunca aparecería otra. Se abalanzó sobre la bestia, con la espada en alto lista para apuñalarlo en el pecho, olvidando por completo que probablemente no iba a dejar ningún trofeo, no era como que le importase eso en ese momento. Las orejas de las bestia le informaron que su enemigo se acercaba a una peligrosa velocidad, como si estuviera listo para darle el golpe de gracia, sin perder la calma recurrió a su último recurso defensivo inhaló y liberó el aullido más potente y terrorífico que podía. Percy sintió como todo su cuerpo vibró con fuerza mientras era tumbado al suelo, sintió como su corazón se contrajo y el sonido del mundo se volvía silencioso, había sonado como si todo el infierno se estuviera desatando en frente de él, quería correr, huir del peligro y ponerse a salvo.

Se dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que decidió que debía esconderse. Su respiración estaba errática, sus pensamientos por todos lados y su cuerpo tiritaba furiosamente. Empezó a tomar unas grandes, lentas y fuertes bocanadas de aire para tratar de calmarse, después de un rato logró recuperar el control. Se quedó quieto sentado detrás del árbol atento a cualquier ruido que pudiera indicarle donde estaba la bestia. Después de unos momentos sintió que algo estaba mal porque con las heridas que le había infligido a la bestia esta debería estar gruñendo de dolor o algo, debería escuchar sus masivas pisadas o algo siquiera, solo cuando sintió un cálido líquido cayendo a ambos lados de su cuello se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Tocó el líquido y se lo llevó en frente de él para ver que era, era sangre. Se le heló el corazón, se llevó las manos a los oídos para confirmar su teoría siendo que, efectivamente, la sangre provenía de sus oídos y si le sumaba la falta de ruido que podía percatarse llegó a la horrible conclusión de que ahora estaba sordo.

Se asomó con extra cuidado, ahora que no podía oír no podría saber si es que el monstruo estaba a un paso o cien metros de distancia. La bestia estaba parada como una estatua solemne, ambos ojos ensangrentados uno parcialmente congelado y el otro congelado en su totalidad, sus orejas moviéndose frenéticamente en todas las direcciones mientras su nariz se movía en señal de que estaba olfateando el aire. Tomó una bocanada por la sorpresa que se dio, ese monstruo se estaba adaptando con rapidez mientras que el no sabía qué hacer con su nueva situación y si esa cosa lograba adaptarse a su ceguera entonces él estaría perdido. En ese momento notó otro par de cosas que le helaron la sangre, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, unas parecían mordidas otras parecían finos tajos como de espadas y algunas eran zarpazos. Él había aprendido a asociar que una cicatriz significaba una experiencia y si algo le decía lo que veía es que ese perro del infierno tenía una historia de luchas extensas en las que él había sobrevivido todas, estaba contra un experto mientras que él era un novato en el campo y era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una bestia de su tipo. Empezó a entrar en pánico, su respiración acelerándose con rapidez mientras se volvía más ruidosa si es que el hecho de que el cuerpo del demonio se había girado por completo en su dirección le decía algo.

Se quedaron ambos inmóviles, como si estuvieran esperando a que el otro hiciera la primera movida, en la condición en la que ambos estaban era mucho más conveniente reaccionar que iniciar. Un pito muy agudo comenzó a sonar en el oído derecho de Percy causando que gruñera del dolor que aparentemente tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para que el monstruo lo escuchara y se lanzara al ataque. El corazón se le subió a la garganta y sin pensarlo partió corriendo entre los árboles teniendo la esperanza de que lograran retrasarlo lo que no funcionó muy bien. La bestia corría, a una velocidad descomunal inimaginable para su tamaño, en la dirección de Percy mientras lanzaba constantemente zarpazos y mordiscos al aire, rompiendo y destrozando los árboles. Entre todo el caos una de las uñas logró cortarle, de manera superficial, la pantorrilla causando que se cayera de manera repentina. El grito de dolor que salió de él incitó a la bestia quien se volvió más caótica en su forma de luchar logrando hasta botar varios árboles con un solo movimiento, uno de ellos cayendo sobre sí lo que lo enfureció más. El pequeño semidios tuvo un pequeño momento de claridad entre todo el terror y la confusión, el agua. La razón de por qué había buscado hasta que quedarse en este lugar era por la gran cantidad de árboles que habían y el lago a unos cuantos metros más allá. Corrió y se arrastró todo lo que fuera posible para sacarlo del rango de las feroces fauces de su cazador, de su parca personal. El agua estaba a la vista, reluciente bajo la bella y acogedora luz de la luna que prometía un seguro santuario para quien lo necesitase. Estaba cojeando de forma desesperada, pronto estaría a salvo. Una ligera rítmica vibración bajo sus pies y una potente en todo su cuerpo le dio la señal de peligro que necesitaba. Se dio vuelta con "rapidez" mientras levantaba su escudo lo que terminó por salvar su vida. El perro del infierno había tratado de terminar la pelea con un mordisco lo terminó por mandarlo a volar por los aires hacia su objetivo, aunque todavía no se había había rendido y con un último esfuerzo lanzó un zarpazo que terminó por rajarle la espalda entera. En ese momento el chico sintió un dolor muy agudo por todo su cuerpo que casi lo mandó directo a la inconsciencia y al segundo siguiente dejó de sentir en su cuerpo entero. De un chapuzón cayó en el lago como una muñeca de trapo.

No sentía casi nada, apenas una sensación de frió en su cabeza, pero más abajo de su cuello nada. Estaba desorientado, su mente en blanco, solo podía concentrarse en lo bella que era la luz de la luna que se refractaba en la superficie del lago y alumbraba de forma tenue las profundidades. Algo perturbó la superficie captando su atención. Se parecía a la cabeza del perro del infierno, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaría intentando de hacer. Sin advertencia alguna notó que su visión comenzó a volverse roja lo que lo confundió un poco, más de lo que ya estaba. A los segundos se dio cuenta de que no era su visión la que se estaba tornando roja, sino que el agua a su alrededor se estaba tiñendo con las masivas cantidades de sangre que estaba perdiendo, se cuestionaba por qué todavía no estaba muerto.

Continuó hundiéndose sin poner pelea, que el agua lo llevase por todo lo que le importaba, estaba demasiado agotado. Después de un minuto de haberse sumergido, lo que para él se sintió como siglos, comenzó a escuchar ligeros sonidos agudos en sus oídos que progresivamente se iban volviendo más claro. Al rato logró distinguir de que se trataban de ladridos distorsionados por el agua, había recuperado la audición. "Algo es algo" pensó con desgano. Después se dio cuenta que si ya había recuperado sus oídos entonces no pasaría mucho en que volviera a sentir y moverse, aunque no había tratado lo último y todavía se sentía muy cansado como para tratar, además no había ninguna emergencia urgente que tratar. El dolor lo golpeó desprevenido sintiendo mil agujas siendo clavadas en su cuerpo logrando que recuperara la concentración y su sentido de urgencia. Podía morir y por lo que notaba el demonio de arriba no iba a marcharse a ningún lugar si es que podía hacerlo, solo se marcharía si es que él terminaba muerto y eso era un lujo que no le iba a conceder con facilidad.

Comenzó a explorar sus alrededores aprovechando que tenía la habilidad para moverse de nuevo, "no es como que haya tratado antes" pensó mientras se daba un golpe en la cara imaginario. Sus alrededores estaban sumidos en una penumbra como nunca antes a excepción de un par de haces de plata, era demasiado raro para él debido que hasta entonces siempre pudo ver con facilidad debajo del agua. Un ruido gutural acompañado de varios *clicks* que provino debajo de él le pusieron los pelos de punta. Miró en la dirección del ruido para ver que era. El problema fue que con la oscuridad no podía ver nada por lo que se quedó en su posición esperando para ver si es que algo se revelaba. Pudo sentir como masas grandes de agua se movían debajo de él, movimientos que parecían indicarle que lo que sea que estuviese debajo estaba acercándose sin intenciones de detenerse. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando unos de los escasos haces de plata cayó sobre la misteriosa criatura que estaba sumergiendo a la superficie, era un cangrejo gigante.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca este hizo un rápido movimiento con sus tenazas derechas hacia Percy quien, solo gracias a su ascendencia divina, tuvo la suficiente rapidez como para evitar ser cortado en dos. Ahora estaba volviéndose a desesperar, estaba rodeado sin escapatoria, un enemigo arriba listo para despedazarlo y devorarlo mientras que ahí abajo había otro listo para triturarlo y, probablemente, devorarlo. Esquivó varios ataques mientras trataba de nadar fuera de su alcance con una velocidad que no sabía que tenía en él. Entre los aullidos distorsionados y ruidos guturales que retumbaban en cada rincón del lago a su mente se le estaban acabando las ideas.

Gracias a su desesperación un recuerdo apareció en su mente. _"...Es importante recordar que los monstruos rara vez cooperan y las circunstancias en las que sucede son cuando dichos monstruos poseen una relación simbiótica, o de tipo similar, que se puede dar por necesidad o por una decisión que requiere un grado de inteligencia y el otro caso es cuando existe un alfa que controle a los monstruos inferiores que suele darse en miembros de la misma especie. Si es que ninguna de las condiciones anteriores es muy probable que los monstruos luchen entre ellos". _Ahí estaba su salida, que ambos pelearan y se dañaran lo suficiente para que él pudiera darles el golpe de gracia. Ahora la pregunta que le surgía era ¿Cómo hacer que ambos lucharan? Mientras esquivaba las tenazas y los ladridos distorsionados del demonio infernal él analizaba a la bestia marina, al poco rato se dio cuenta que el perro del infierno solo podía luchar en tierra mientras que el cangrejo podía luchar tanto en el agua como en la tierra. Eso significaba que el único curso que debía tomar para terminar vivo en esta pelea era exponerse el terror de la superficie, él realmente prefería estar debajo del agua contra el cangrejo que estar contra algo que te podía dejar sordo con tan solo gritar.

Agitó con fuerza su cabeza mientras acumulaba su voluntad, tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba otra salida. Empezó a nadar cerca de la superficie causando que el monstruo marino comenzara a surgir mientras que el otro se volvía más histérico. Continuó nadando de la misma manera, el perro alterándose más por cada segundo que transcurría y el cangrejo frustrándose cada vez más lo que lo llevaba a ser más errático con sus ataques. Al poco rato los movimientos del monstruo marino empezaron a mover el agua de la superficie y en algunas instancias saliendo a la superficie. El perro del infierno a pesar de que no podía ver sabía muy bien que su presa estaba peleando contra otro cazador, presa que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la muerte para luego ser devorado como el postre más delicioso de todos, ya había probado un poco el sabor de su sangre lo que lo hizo temblar todo su cuerpo en excitación. Cuando unas tenazas del cangrejo salió a la superficie él pudo oler el tipo de monstruo que era, la sangre le hirvió aún más al saber con certeza que había otro monstruo tras su presa, aulló con fuerza y rabia, no lo permitiría incluso si tenía que devorar al monstruo primero. El sonido similar al de un pez salir del agua atrajo su atención y por la intensidad de este sabía que era su deliciosa presa. Eso hizo que dejara de estar atento por un breve momento al agua dándole la perfecta oportunidad al cangrejo, que estaba saliendo a la superficie, para plantarle un amplio golpe, similar al que uno le pega a un insecto que está en el camino, que lo mandó a volar hasta estrellarse con un árbol.

Percy vio la escena con ojos de plato, notó como los movimientos del cangrejo eran un poco más rápidos y si se le sumaba su propia velocidad actual, que era bastante menor, entonces acababa de cometer el peor error hasta ahora. Sin pensarlo más corrió a esconderse entremedio de los árboles. La bestia marina no se retrasó y se lanzó de inmediato a la acción tratando de alcanzarlo con las tenazas izquierdas mientras que al mismo tiempo buscaba golpearlo con sus tenazas derechas como si fueran un garrote. El resultado fue que un árbol fue cortado como papel y otro destrozado al impacto, ambos árboles amenazándolo con aplastarlo. Apenas logró esquivarlos, las ramas cortando su ropa y piel. Parecía que el cangrejo se dio cuenta de que no había sido exitoso porque liberó un fuerte, agudo y gutural chillido acompañado de extraños *clicks*. Un aullido infernal fue la respuesta que recibió el monstruo marino logrando capturar su atención.

Su cuerpo se había empezado a girar en la dirección de su contrincante cuando, como un rayo, una gigante masa negra se abalanzaba sobre el monstruo. Un fuerte ruido similar al de ser huesos quebrándose pareció resonar en todo el bosque, Percy sintió escalofríos correr por todo su cuerpo, dicho ruido fue seguido por un chillido gutural de dolor proveniente del gigantesco cangrejo. Al asomarse para ver, entre medio de los tumbados árboles, lo que vio le heló la sangre. Él creía que el cangrejo era el mayor enemigo presente, el que sin duda triunfaría si es que por la suerte del destino le lograba darle el golpe de gracia, por lo que al ver como este luchaba en dolor para mantenerse en pie mientras el perro del infierno, que estaba ciego, tenía sus fauces hundidas profundamente en el "codo" izquierdo el cangrejo mientras la sangre volaba en todas las direcciones fue como ser golpeado por un rayo, se había olvidado que a pesar de las heridas el cangrejo era un poco más grande el que perro del infierno. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no ser arrastrado hacia el suelo porque si eso ocurría entonces perdería la batalla, jamás espero que una bestia de este calibre estuviera cazando al semidios debido a que si hubiera sabido no habría salido a la superficie y se hubiera quedado en la seguridad del lago donde gobernaba de manera indisputada.

Cuando se giró, lo que desgarró más su "brazo", logró tener espacio suficiente como para tratar de atacarlo con sus tenazas derechas. Escuchó perfectamente los movimientos del cangrejo deduciendo con facilidad que estaba tratando de hacer y hubiera optado por esquivar si no fuera porque mantuvo su lugar mientras este se giraba lo que le dejaba una opción. Percy vio con asombro como el perro del infierno se volvió una masa de humo densa de un color entre negro y rojo oscuro que se disolvió en la sombra que proyectaba el monstruo marino. Al instante siguiente unos metros más allá de donde había desaparecido, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, volvió a surgir con rugido que inducía un profundo terror en cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente desafortunado como para escucharlo terminando por hundir sus afilados y poderosos dientes en el "brazo" bueno de la bestia marina. Su corazón se contrajo y se escondió sin pensarlo quedándose inmóvil detrás del árbol, desapareciendo de su mente cualquier deseo para observar el desenlace de la destructiva lucha.

Los chillidos de dolor, el ruido de huesos quebrándose con tendones y carne desgarrándose adornaban el pacífico silencio de la noche en el parque. El demonio continuó apretando y tirando hasta que le arrancó todo el "brazo" hasta la altura del codo. Un chillido gutural agudo resonó en el aire amenazando con reventarle los tímpanos a quienes estuvieran en las cercanías. El monstruo no le dio tiempo para respirar a su contrincante y se abalanzó, con notoria dificultad, encima de su caparazón. Una vez arriba mordió donde sabía que podría encontrar un punto débil que terminó por ser el ojo izquierdo de la bestia marina. Moviéndose de manera desesperada y con un esfuerzo descomunal de su miembro herido de gravedad logró sacárselo de encima sin antes perder el ojo. La sangre del escarabajo, que era una mezcla de azul con púrpura, estaba chorreando por todo el lugar mientras sus chillidos de dolor se volvían más débiles. El perro del infierno hizo un ruido parecido al de una risa demoníaca, sabía que había ganado y solo faltaba el golpe de gracia. Empezó a correr con la intención de terminar esa pelea con una sola movida, al menos esa era su intención porque lo siguiente que ocurrió lo hizo sucumbir en pánico. Su piernas traseras habían sido congeladas causando que aullara en desesperación lo que reveló que estaba vulnerable para el agotado cangrejo que observó todo. Sin desperdiciar su única oportunidad decapitó al perro. Suspiró del alivio, había triunfado en la pelea más difícil de toda su existencia. Su único ojo se deslizó hacia lo que antes era su presa, el semidios que lo evadió y engañó para que saliera a luchar su pelea. El chico, que debía tener entre cinco a seis años, estaba respirando con clara dificultad, sangre saliendo saliendo se su boca y nariz, su mano todavía levantada en la dirección de los restos de su peor enemigo. Su ojo se movió hacia la dirección de los restos de su enemigo y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de un detalle muy crucial, había un extenso bloque de hielo saliendo del lago hasta lo que fueron las piernas del masivo perro del infierno. Su mente hizo un *click* logrando conectar varios hilos y darse cuenta de lo más obvio del mundo. Con sus últimos alientos murmuró mientras libera un polvo dorado desde el interior de su coraza.

_\- "lo siento mi príncipe... fue demasiado ciego y demasiado estúpido como para ver... por favor perdóneme..."- _dijo exhalando su último aliento.

Dicho eso su cuerpo terminó de liberar el polvo dorado dejando atrás solo el exoesqueleto de la bestia del fondo del lago. Percy solo pudo mirar en confusión al monstruo mientras este se disolvía en una nube de polvo dorado. Se desplomó contra el tronco exhausto, él tenía la sensación de que no debía haber salido vivo de allí sin importar qué y aún así logró, entre todo el caos, terror y desesperación, lograr formar planes en los momentos cruciales para llegar al final de camino con vida. Sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta de negocios de Hermes y lo llamó de inmediato, no dejaría por nada en el mundo su esfuerzo se esfumara en vano.

* * *

Estaba en su cama, apunto de dormirse, cuando una alarma bien peculiar atrajo su atención. Tomó su celular del velador para revisar si es que efectivamente dicha persona estaba tratando de contactarlo, en efectivo Percy lo estaba llamando para hacer negocios. Suspiró con cansancio, "parece que los negocios nunca terminan" pensó con una ligera sonrisa. La inversión que había hecho con el chico estaba rindiendo frutos hasta ahora. Salió de la cama de un salto para dirigirse al ropero para colocarse unas prendas decentes, era un dios después de todo y tenía que mantener apariencias. Después de arreglarse un par de detalles frente al espejo salió a encontrarse con su cliente favorito.

Decir que no estaba sorprendido sería la mayor mentira del siglo. El chico no solo había logrado obtener la cabeza y el pelaje de uno de los perros del infierno más grandes y únicos que hayan existido, tres veces el tamaño de uno normal con una mordedura única que nadie había visto hasta entonces, sino que también se las arregló para acabar con un cangrejo anciano que era más grande que el otro monstruo el cual tenías que ser al menos un guerrero tritón experimentado para acabar con uno de ellos. El chico le estaba entregando objetos bastante caros y se encargaría de recompensarlo de acorde.

\- de acuerdo chico tengo que admitir que dejaste boquiabierta por un momento, jeje, tienes que saber que la mayoría de los mestizos como tú no lograrían algo similar en años siendo entrenados por los mejores instructores por la misma cantidad de tiempo en la que has estado vivo jaja... ¿chico?- dijo tratando de encitar una respuesta mientras se giraba hacia él, lo que se encontró no lo sorprendió. El niño estaba dormido, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba respirando así que tenía que estarlo. Suspiró con cansancio mientras se rascaba la nuca, sabía que ese niño demandaría bastante atención de su parte. Lo analizó de cerca, al rato notó varias cosas: varios cortes en la piel, su ropa estaba teñida con su sangre y rajada en más un lugar, algunas partes de la ropa daban pistas de los horribles que fueron las heridas en su momento y, por último, su escudo, que se había retirado a la forma de brazalete, estaba abollado de una manera irreparable para el chico. Suspiró en alivio cuando notó que al menos el anillo estaba en perfectas condiciones, había gastado harto dinero en esa espada después de todo. Guardó los trofeos en su bolso, luego tomó al niño en brazos y lo llevó hasta su "hogar" donde lo dejó con cuidado. Le sacó su brazalete y le dejó una nota a cambio, el escudo era inútil e iba a necesitar un reemplazo que se lo entregaría con el resto del pago en el día de mañana, que podría ser al mediodía o en la tarde, a lo más en la noche. Una vez que revisó que todo estaba bien se marchó de vuelta a su casa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer mañana, muchas cosas agotadoras.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ligera edición (2/6/20)

Por favor comentar lo que les gustó y les desagradó.

Punto a parte, jamás esperé hacerlo tan largo, pero resulta que me gusta mucho demostrar de manera detallada las peleas. En esta ocasión tuve que ponerle extra empeño considerando quiénes estaban peleando entre sí y mantenerlo, lo que yo creo, creíble.

De todas maneras, hasta la próxima (si es que la hay).


	3. Chapter 3

Murmullos en el cielo

El sol se alzó sobre el horizonte bañando la celestial ciudad con sus cálidos rayos haciéndola brillar con un resplandor que dejaría con la mente en blanco ante tal majestuosidad. La mayoría de los dioses, sátiros, cíclopes, centauros, ninfas, etc. se levantaban una o dos horas después de que el sol saliera y solo unos pocos comenzaban su día temprano siendo Hermes era uno de los dioses que ya se encontraban listos para enfrentar su día a esas horas. Después de la colecta de ayer tenía muchas cosas de la que encargarse siendo la primera negociar un acuerdo con la Casa de Subastas de Merlo. Este establecimiento era uno de los más famosos de su clase al cual los dioses mayores solían ir con regularidad gracias a varios factores como: los presentadores que eran bellos, seductores y entretenidos, las acomodaciones eran de gran calidad, la comida era genial y los productos que se ofrecían solían ser de gran calidad o de gran rareza. Generalmente esa casa tomaba el 30% de las ganancias por la venta lo cual era bastante jodido para los "proveedores" que traían sus productos siendo la única ventaja para ellos que, por lo general, solían aceptar lo que sea. Al ser un dios mayor y un "proveedor" frecuente accedía a un par de beneficios como mejores acomodaciones, comidas gratis, pasajes gratis a los eventos a los que podía invitar máximo dos personas con entrada liberada y, lo mejor en su mente, que le bajaban el porcentaje de comisión a un 25% lo que no era mucho. Esta vez él estaba determinado a conseguir le bajaran aún más esa comisión y con el producto que iba a ofrecer él su objetivo estaba más que cumplido. Así que, con su traje más elegante, se dirigió a la casa de subastas teletransportándose hacia allá.

Apareció en la vereda mirando hacia la calle, esta estaba vacía al igual que la vereda, con suerte había un auto cruzando o peatones en las cercanías demostrando lo temprano que era. Suspiró con un poco de cansancio y se dio vuelta para entrar en el establecimiento. Era colosal y grandioso, el piso era de un bello mármol pulido muy bien mantenido que uno pensaría que acababa de ser instalado listo para recibir clientes por primera vez, las columnas estaban cubiertas de oro negro un material escaso que a pesar de ser negro tenía unos pequeños tintes dorados que brillaban ante la luz en contraste con el oscuro negro que parecía absorber la luz como un glotón, las paredes estaban todas cubiertas bajo una fina capa de plata y debajo de esa plata se encontraban esculpidas las escenas más icónicas de famosas leyendas, héroes famosos como Teseo y dioses como Zeus o Hades y, finalmente, los bordes y esquinas de las murallas estaban todas cubiertas con oro. Hermes dejó de prestarle atención a la maravilla arquitectónica que era el edificio, habían muchos detalles para prestarle atención que uno podría quedarse pegado en ellas por días, sino, semanas. Él se dirigió al ascensor donde sacó una tarjeta y la deslizó por un lector, que se encontraba al lado del tablero de números, casi al instante se habilitaron un par de botones más y él presionó el que lo llevaría al último piso, lugar donde se encontraría el dueño. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, ni siquiera se sintió el movimiento del ascensor, y él salió para adentrarse en un lujoso pasillo, decorado con grandes pinturas, esculturas, trofeos y reliquias. "Algunos muestran sus riquezas para creerse mejores de lo que son frente a otros mientras que otros muestran sus riquezas para recordar de donde partieron y hasta donde han llegado" pensó hermes con una ligera sonrisa cuando se encontró en frente de la puerta al final del pasillo. Tocó con suavidad dos veces para alertar a quién sea que esté al otro lado de su presencia y entró sin esperar respuesta. Adentro era bastante simple comparado con el exterior, pero no menos lujoso. Un escritorio hecho de cristal del inframundo, un par de estanterías llenas de libros de antaño todos siendo o copias de la primera edición o el original, una gran ventana con un marco de un cristal rojizo adornado con unas cortinas blancas de seda mientras que Arson Merlo, dueño de todo estos lujos, se encontraba revisando una gran pila de papeles mientras atendía una llamada a manos libres a través de un audífono con micrófono incorporado. Hermes no dijo nada simplemente fue a sentarse en una silla en frente del escritorio a esperar que su turno llegara. Puede que el fuera uno de los grandes con bastante poder, pero eso no significara que pudiera salirse con la suya en todo momento y faltarle el respeto a sus compañeros de negocios, no había llegado a acumular el dinero que poseía al actuar como estúpido.

-... aja... entiendo... comprendo... de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos el próximo viernes ¿de acuerdo? ya que bueno, nos vemos- dicho eso cortó la llamada, luego levantó la mirada y su mirada se volvió más seria- diría que es una sorpresa verte Hermes, pero eso sería una mentira ¿no?

\- tienes razón- respondió con unas ligeras carcajadas- después de todo yo dije que volvería pronto después de la cabeza del minotauro- agregó con una ligera sonrisa. Arson hizo una pequeña mueca.

\- todavía no logro comprender como conseguiste un espécimen como ese en tan buenas condiciones sin que nadie haya anunciado a los cuatro vientos de su hazaña- comentó para si mismo.

\- tienes razón que el cazador y semidios promedio no podrían evitar gritar sus logros para que todos lo sepan, pero mi proveedor no es común y eso es todo lo que vas a obtener de mí- dijo con una peligrosa mirada. Arson recibió la amenaza implícita y dejo el tema por completo. Puede que hoy Hermes sea uno de los pocos grandes que preferían diplomacia a una horrible demostración de fuerza, uno de los pocos dispuestos a negociar por lo que cuando él daba advertencias como las de ahora era mejor hacerle caso. Como un empresario él entendía la preocupación de su socio, nadie en su sano juicio revelaría su gallina de los huevos de oro, estaba satisfecho que ahora sabía que quien proveía los productos como la cabeza de minotauro no era un semidios porque estos lo único que querían eran demostrar su valor a sus padres divinos por lo que no lo hubiesen mantenido en secreto y tampoco lo hubiesen vendido, sino que lo hubieran regalado como una ofrenda. Tal vez prestaría más atención a los dioses menores y a los pocos monstruos cazadores que trabajaban para el Olimpo.

\- como sea- dijo Arson golpeando sus manos para desviar la atención del tema- conozco tu mirada y entraste con ganas de hacer negocios así que, dime ¿qué propuesta has traído contigo? Hermes sonrió con más intensidad, más de lo que hubiese visto alguna vez en su rostro por lo que supo que debería prepararse para lo que sea que viniese.

\- vengo con estos productos- dijo con orgullo. Metió su mano en un bolsillo interno de su traje sacó un pequeño bolso del cual sacó un cubo de cristal de gran tamaño conteniendo en su interior la cabeza de perro del infierno más grande que hubiese visto. Era masiva, su cabeza triangular era muy peculiar, su mandíbula se encontraba abierta revelando una corrida de dientes al estilo de un tiburón que además eran visiblemente afilados, su ojo derecho demostraba un tajo perpendicular mientras que el izquierdo los párpados simplemente estaban cerrados de tal manera que era como si no hubiese un ojo a su interior. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sudar, solo podía imaginarse el terror que podría causar un perro del infierno como ese, el poder detrás de tamaña bestia podía con facilidad darle problemas a los cazadores expertos que conocía y con facilidad aniquilaría a los que estuvieran por debajo de ese nivel. Ahora añadió otra nota al cazador misterioso asociado con Hermes, era un guerrero como ningún otro con una fuerza y astucia que debían ser admirables hasta por los grandes, tal vez era un dios menor del que nadie había oído antes. Se volvió enfocar en su socio cuya sonrisa no parecía disuadirse, al contrario, parecía acentuarse mientras que su mirada se volvía más intensa.

\- es admirable ¿no?- preguntó con orgullo.

\- sí- fue su débil respuesta.

\- je, ahora mira esto- dicho eso sacó otra caja de cristal. Esta terminó por ser masiva, casi colosal, conteniendo en su interior un enorme cangrejo, o más bien, la coraza de un cangrejo rey que le faltaba el caparazón de un ojo mientras que su "brazo" derecho se encontraba partido a la altura del codo estando a los pies la parte faltante a los pies, por otro lado, el "brazo" izquierdo se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el derecho. Ahora dudaba se su cordura. Hermes siempre traía estos espectaculares especímenes al día siguiente después de haberlos conseguido lo que solo dejaba una pregunta ¿Quién mierda era el cazador? Esa figura enigmática debió matarlos el mismo día y juzgando en el estado que estaban, que eran excelentes, debía ser el mejor cazador de todos. Por un momento se cuestionó si es que era Artemisa quien era su misterioso proveedor, pero descartó de inmediato la idea porque las heridas no apuntaban a su estilo y tampoco ella se dignaría a ser una mera cazadora por dinero teniendo a Hermes como socio. Estaba con la mente en blanco.

\- una buena adquisición diría yo ¿no crees?

\- absolutamente

\- entonces hablemos de negocios- dijo con un tono serio. Arson recuperó su compostura, al final lo primero que estaba en su mente eran negocios y los haría con lo mejor de sus habilidades.

\- asumo que quieres que los muestre en la subasta de esta noche ¿cierto?- recibió un asentimiento- perfecto sabes que la tarifa contigo es del 25% incluso cuando vienes a última hora a unirte al "desfile", pero también asumo que tienes algo más en mente porque eso ya lo sabías- cuestionó con una ceja arqueada.

\- correcto- respondió con una sonrisa- deseo que me bajes la tarifa a un 20%. La respuesta fue inmediata.

\- ¡jamás!- exclamó de manera explosiva.

\- o por favor no estás mirando la imagen completa- dijo con un fingido de exasperación.

\- entonces dime qué es lo que no estoy viendo- contestó completamente a la defensiva.

\- muy simple, la gente ya se emocionó bastante con la cabeza de minotauro mientras los otros productos han sido lo suficientemente buenos como para mantener sus estándares que trajo la cabeza, ahora si le sumas esto que te traje rumores van a empezar a correr, la gente va a mirar tu negocio como en el que pueden conseguir lo excepcionalmente raro en buena calidad, la gente empezará a tener esperanzas de que aquí es donde se encuentran las cosas que buscas y comenzarán a venir con mucha mayor frecuencia- explicó con tranquilidad mientras se servía una copa de vino que estaba en una despensa debajo del escritorio apuntando hacia la silla de invitados. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras procesaba todo lo que escuchó. Tenía razón respecto a que la gente empezaría a venir más seguido y por ende aumentaría el flujo de dinero que existía en su establecimiento, aunque bajarle la tarifa en un 5% significaría una significativa perdida de dinero que aportaba Hermes con sus productos. Por otro lado eso lo motivaría a venir más seguido y a la vez que él motivara a su cazador aumentar su actividad consiguiendo más productos que podría exhibir y vender resultando en más gente utilizando sus servicios. Además significaría que más cazadores buscarían asociarse con él debido a la mayor cantidad de clientes que llegaban. Pensó profundamente sacando las cuentas en su cabeza mientras que su socio bebía con tranquilidad con un rostro que revelaba que él ya había ganado, sus ojos mostraban dicha confianza. Cinco minutos pasaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos con apuros, esto era un contrato que afectaría bastante los futuros negocios entre ambos así que tenía hacerse con cuidado.

\- con una condición- dijo finalmente, Hermes arqueó la ceja en señal de espera- entiendo que los productos de esta calidad y rareza son muy difíciles de conseguir por su escasez y dificultad involucrada en el proceso de adquisición así que solo te propongo que al menos una vez cada año me traigas algo como lo de hoy y tendrás tu trato, un año es poco aquí en Olimpo así que la gente comprenderá que durante la mayor parte del año no estén tus magníficas aportaciones- explicó con un tono más ligero.

\- entonces tenemos un trato- respondió Hermes dejando la copa de vuelta en su lugar para luego estirar su mano. Arson la tomó con gusto y sellaron el trato. Hermes se paró y se marchó por donde vino. Ni le dio un vistazo al nuevo contrato que Arson estaba creando a sabiendas que él era un hombre de palabra, no es como que él estuviera dispuesto a cagarse a su socio más valioso o su fama en el Olimpo que lo era todo para sus negocios sería destruida en un instante, además el era un de los primeros dioses en existir, su poder no se comparaba como los más "recientes" categoría en la que caía su socio.

Ahora que el tema de la subasta había sido solucionado tenía que conseguir un nuevo set de ropas para el pequeño junto con un nuevo escudo, sin ese objeto el niño moriría al instante. Pensó en comprarle una armadura, pero para ello necesitaría sus medidas a pesar de que siempre estaba la opción de pagar un poco más y darle unas que se ajustaran al tamaño del usuario estas usualmente eran muy caras por lo que se estaba pagando, servían más como un regalo para alguien quien no conocías mucho, algo que era bastante típico entre sus familiares quienes habían aprendido a disfrazar su ignorancia detrás de cumplidos. Su camino hacia la salida fue rápido y sin distracciones, la gran belleza del grandioso edificio no lo iba a distraer ahora. Una vez afuera se telestransportó en un instante.

El aire era un poco denso, asqueroso para la nariz y para la lengua, un aire que nadie quisiera respirar de manera voluntaria. Unas enormes montañas negras con ríos de lava rodeaban un pequeño claro con un pequeño y extraño edificio en cuyo interior solo había un ascensor. Hermes apareció, con una máscara puesta, justo a unos cuantos pasos del edificio. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia al ascensor. No había decoración alguna solamente la simpleza de la extrema funcionalidad. El descenso duro pocos segundos, fue casi instantáneo. La vista al salir si que era impresionante, no por temas como la belleza o decoración, sino por el poder que emanaba de ahí. Lagos de lava alimentado por sus ríos respectivos, maquinaría gigantesca escupiendo vapor a presión, enormes cañerías que parecían llevar agua, una gran cantidad de cíclopes todos, barbudos liberando un aura de poder abrumador, algunos forjando armas o armaduras, otros arreglando maquinaria, otros llevando enormes cajas en sus manos y otros simplemente descansando sin verse menos importantes. Entremedio de toda la actividad industrial había una figura que que se elevaba sobre todo el resto, dando resonantes y poderosos mazazos a una vara metálica que estaba brillando con un intenso color blanco. Tomó un pequeño respiro, si había un lugar que no quería visitar era la forja de Hefesto, siempre terminaba manchando sus trajes y el insufrible se negaba a hacerle un traje que no se ensuciara con toda la grasa imbuida con el poder de los cíclopes y del mismísimo herrero. Caminó sin detenerse y con la frente en alto, puede que estuviese en el dominio de otro dios mayor, pero eso no significaría que se dejaría acobardar por la grandiosa escena o el poder que irradiaba con cada golpe, cosas que eran totalmente intencionadas. Lamentablemente el dios con las burlas y pequeños insultos que ha ido recibiendo a lo largo de los años lo han llevado a ser un poco infantil y comenzó a buscar activamente maneras para sentirse mejor que el resto, como negar un pedido solamente porque podía.

\- ¡Hefesto!- gritó sobre todo el ensordecedor ruido. Si el dios le oyó no lo mostró. Suspiró con cansancio. Continuó caminando hasta estar en frente de su forja personal y volvió a gritar.

\- ¡Hefesto! Los golpes continuaron sin ninguna señal de que iba a parar pronto. Un tic le empezó a dar en la frente al mensajero.

\- ¡Hefesto! ¡pesca de una maldita vez!- gritó con una pizca de enojo. Por fin el dios se detuvo en su trabajo y de reojo miró a su hermano. Suspiró con cansancio.

\- ¿qué quieres?- preguntó con una potente voz a la vez que resumía con su trabajo, aunque no con la misma intensidad de antes.

\- hacer negocios.

\- que sorpresa- comentó con un poco de enojo.

\- y qué esperabas, incluso cuando las visitas son sociales no dejas de trabajar y casi nunca vas a las fiestas de los demás dioses- respondió Hermes con ambas manos en su cadera.

\- ¿y por qué lo haría?- preguntó de manera retórica- para que todos los presentes digan "wuah! qué es ese horrible olor", a pesar de que me lavé entero, o "uf que feo es, no puedo creer que Afrodita alguna vez pensó en casarse con él" y más comentarios en esa línea, hugf, no gracias- agregó con evidente resentimiento. Hermes presionó los labios, la mayoría de los dioses no escondían su opinión de que Hefesto era feo y la mayoría de ellos comentaban activamente. Hefesto no era feo en la opinión de Hermes una habilidad que había adquirido en constante contacto con los humanos era poder juzgar la belleza y el estaba seguro de que su hermano se encontraba entre 7/10 y 6/10 dependiendo de quién lo mirara, pero a la hora de compararlo con el resto de los residentes del Olimpo donde todos, o casi todos, quienes poseían una belleza casi inimaginable solo había un resultado. Su impresionante trabajo no servía para callar sus bocas, de hecho creía que si su trabajo no fuera excepcional, a lo más de elite, pero no el mejor entonces nadie lo andaría insultando. La razón de por qué sucedía era porque todos aquellos que son de un nivel mediocre a bueno en sus trabajos y tareas deseaban sentirse bien, que sobresalían en algo y que mejor excusa que decir "al menos soy más bello que un mismísimo hijo dios mayor/hijo de Zeus/hijo de Hera".

\- de acuerdo, la mayoría de los dioses y sus sirvientes junto con el resto de los residentes de afuera son unos ingratos de mierda de poca clase mientras que tú eres claramente mejor porque ni siquiera haces cosas que podrían ser consideradas vengativas ni contra ellos o sus hijos- dijo con un tono severo, luego cambió a un tono más suave- pero eso no significa que tengas que recluirte de tus hermanos y hermanas que estarían contentos en hablar contigo en otro tipos de circunstancias, como en privado en la casa o en un pequeño viaje de vacaciones, cosas que se pueden acordar. El dios se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, incluso dejando de lado su trabajo lo que significaba que al menos le estaba dando una buena consideración.

\- tal vez, en un futuro- comentó con suavidad.

\- hey, mañana voy ir a pasearme por la tierra debido a un par de negocios que tanto y voy a aprovechar de pasearme por el campamento para revisar como están mis niños y niñas ¿quieres acompañarme? estoy seguro que a los tuyos les vendría bien ver a sus padre de vez en cuanto, tal vez termine siendo mejor de lo que esperas- sugirió. Ahora la respuesta fue mucho más rápida.

\- seguro- dijo con un tono más alegre- aunque tengo que decir que no es algo muy común que se haga entre nosotros ¿por qué quieres invitarme? dos dioses de seguro llamaría bastante la atención.

\- ah, que digan lo que quieran y Zeus se puede meter su rayo por el hoyo por todo lo que me importa, mira, esos niños, nuestros niños, van a vivir la mayoría de su vida sin ver a su padre, algunos nunca lo hacen, y pensé que tal vez deberíamos darle un poco más de razones para que sean felices en su día a día- explicó mientras su mente se enfocaba en un par de tristes ojos verdes. Hefesto miró con intensidad a su hermano mientras su mente corría a mil por hora.

\- tienes razón, de todas maneras te acompañaré mañana, de acuerdo- dijo con un repentino cambio de tono- ¿qué negocios querías discutir?- preguntó mientras su figura se envolvía en llamas y se volvía más chico hasta quedar en frente de Hermes con una altura similar.

\- ¿te acuerdas del escudo que te compré hace un tiempo?- recibió una asentimiento- bueno resulta que quedó destruido y quiero conseguir otro. El herrero frunció el ceño extrañado.

\- ¿destruido? ¿cómo? mis trabajos son de una calidad excepcional, tendrías que enfrentarte contra criaturas verdaderamente intimidantes que harían hasta un dios como nosotros sudar- explicó confundido.

\- bueno desconozco los detalles de las peleas, pero estoy bien seguro de que lo que mi cliente se encontró le hizo sudar la gota gorda y ahora quiere un escudo que no le falle en mitad de la pelea, puede ser bastante letal y ninguno de nosotros- se señaló a él y luego hacia atrás- queremos eso, sería horrible y ni siquiera me quiero imaginar las consecuencias- dijo con un poco de horror en su voz. No sabía qué tan involucrado estaba Poseidón con su hijo, pero si había algo que lo definía era que se preocupaba intensamente por su familia. Gracias a las acciones de Zeus el mantuvo su distancia de su amante mortal lo que podría explicar por qué él todavía no había intervenido, seguramente no sabía, pero en el momento en que se enterara podría olvidarse de la calamidad que azotaría al Olimpo. Su hermano le dio una extraña mirada, pero se encogió de hombros y se olvido del tema.

\- de acuerdo, te haré un escudo, ven a recogerlo esta noche- accedió.

\- y además quisiera pagarte por adelantado por una armadura- agregó.

\- para tu socio asumo- comentó.

\- s...- se detuvo de golpe apenas comenzó a formar la palabra. No podía decir que era para su socio porque en ese instante revelaría que dicho socio o era una extraña criatura del tamaño de un niño o efectivamente un niño en cuyo caso lo llevaría a investigar el tema con más detalle algo que quería evitar como la plaga. EL herrero notó como vacilaba. Algo se conectó en su mente.

\- es para un niño cierto- dijo con certeza. La sangre se le drenó de la cara ¿Ahora qué? Estaba bien jodido y de eso no había duda.

\- qué- dijo debilmente.

\- para uno de tus niños obviamente, de qué otro niño estaríamos hablando- explicó con una sonrisa. Si fuera Atlas habría pensado que el mundo ya no estaba en sus hombros, así fue el alivio que sintió el mensajero.

\- si, tienes razón.

\- ¿teniendo favoritos veo?- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- me has pillado, es que este niño es especial y quiero que llegue lejos- admitió. No es que estuviera mintiendo, que su hermano asumiera que el niño del que hablaban era su hijo era su culpa.

\- no te preocupes, hm... dame sus medidas hoy, ojala antes de la hora de dormir, y te haré la armadura- dijo mientras ofrecía su mano. Hermes la aceptó y la apretó con afecto. Ambos estaban sonriendo.

\- entonces nos vemos mañana- se despidió el mensajero.

\- en la noche en el campamento- se despidió el herrero mientras su llameante cuerpo volvía a crecer.

* * *

El viento soplaba con suavidad y gentileza de un murmullo, apenas se podía sentir deslizándose por la piel, los rayos del sol no eran diferentes, igual de suaves y gentiles. Era el perfecto día para salir de casa y disfrutar del exterior, hacer deporte, pasear o simplemente holgazanear tendido en el pasto admirando el cielo y todo el mundo lo sabía. Sin embargo había un grupo cuyo humor no podía ser lo más contrario al del resto. El aire alrededor era tenso contaminado con incertidumbre y miedo, miradas furtivas se deslizaban a través del escenario buscando darle un sentido a lo que veían y su líder se veía complicada, como si no podía comprender lo que tenían en frente de ella lo que acentuaba las emociones negativas en sus seguidoras.

\- ¿están segura de que no han descubierto nada nuevo?- preguntó con un tono que acentuaba la gravedad de la situación.

\- no mi señora- respondió una de las cazadoras.

\- entonces busquen con más fuerza- ordenó al instante con un tono imperativo- algo se nos debe haber pasado. Las cazadoras asintieron y continuaron buscando con más fuerza. Artemisa estaba desconcertada. La mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra, se levantaron, comieron, inspeccionaron su equipamiento, Artemisa revisó si no le había llegado ningún mensaje de su padre dándole instrucciones para cazar algún monstruo problemático y como no había nada nuevo resumieron con su patrulla en busca de bestias que fueran a causar problemas para los mortales o rescatar niñas de las crueles manos de los hombres. Estaban de paso por el parque Farny State Park cuando se encontraron con algo que las detuvo en seco y al momento siguiente estaban preparadas para combatir. Una mancha de sangre con la figura de la mano de un niño se encontraba estampada en un árbol. Las cazadoras se dispersaron con maestría, preparadas para combatir frente a cualquier señal de peligro. La diosa se acercó para analizar la marca una vez que estuvo cerca su sangre comenzó a hervir. La sangre claramente le pertenecía a un semidios, a un indefenso pequeño semidios. Su primer pensamiento fue que quién sea que fuese el semidios fue herido en algún momento y comenzó a huir deteniéndose a descansar en este árbol antes de continuar con su huida. Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño. Se dio media vuelta para analizar por donde habían venido, ningún rastro de sangre, huellas que indicaran un escape desesperado o un cazador voraz persiguiendo sin descanso.

\- mi señora- dijo una cazadora con un susurro. Ella se dio vuelta y vio como una de las chicas le daba señas para que la siguiera. Cuando llegó hasta donde ella le estaba indicando frunció el ceño con aún más fuerza ¡La misma marca! ¿Cómo? Antes de que pudiera dar cualquier tipo de especulación más chicas comenzaron a confirmar que habían más marcas como esas encontrando alguno que otro rastro de sangre. Su sangre hirvió con más fuerza. Solo había una respuesta que explicaba todas las marcas, carnada. Alguien había forzado a un pequeño semidios a sangrar y dejar un rastro para traer lo que sea que haya estado en la zona. Una idea surgió en su mente que a los pocos segundos le pareció la más lógica, idea que la enfureció.

\- escoria de mierda los hombres- murmuró con evidente asco en su tono. Las demás cazadoras no escucharon su comentario, aunque si se percataron de cómo cambio el aire alrededor de su diosa. Para esta última solo había una respuesta, algún semidios forzó a una indefensa y pequeña semidiosa a sangrar para atraer los monstruos cercanos. Dudaba que fuera un campista, ninguno de ellos recurrirían a tácticas como ellas, al menos los hombres de ahí tenían un poco de decencia sin importar que tan inexistente fuera. No podía ser un monstruo o criatura mítica cazando porque si hay algo que es extremadamente valioso es la sangre de los dioses que se podía encontrar fácilmente en sus más débiles descendientes los semidioses por lo que en vez de usar a dicho semidios como carnada para cazar monstruos sería mejor comérselo o vender su cadáver o lo que sea que sea popular entre esas bestias. Tampoco podía ser un semidios haciendo eso de manera voluntaria, un infante jamás se dañaría y menos aún con el propósito de atraer monstruos, lo que solo dejaba la idea que ya había tomado lugar en su mente, no tenía ni idea del motivo, pero de todas maneras debía desquiciado y enfermizo. Meneó su cabeza con fuerza y se concentró en investigar los alrededores, tal vez podría encontrar una pista que los llevaría a la niña y así rescatarla mientras castraría el hombre que la puso en peligro. Cada minuto que pasaba su furia crecía, las marcas estaban por todos lados, quien sea que fuese la semidiosa ella debió haberse desmayado como mínimo, ni quería pensar en la otra posibilidad. De pronto se encontró con una escena que le heló la sangre. Enorme zarpazos marcaban los árboles, mientras que a otros les faltaban enormes pedazos como si una enorme criatura hubiese decidido que la madera era un gran manjar, una terrorífica cantidad de árboles se encontraban tumbados en el suelo dejando solo la base del tronco parados, sangre desparramada a montones por todo el lugar acompañado de otros rastros más suaves de sangre que parecían provenir de otra forma de vida. La pelea pareció llevarse hasta la laguna, la sangre y árboles destrozados llegaban hasta la orilla. Se dio cuenta de que la pelea entre sea los que estuviesen peleando se volvió mucho más intensa. Las cazadoras tenían un nudo en la garganta, no se podían imaginar qué era lo que había luchado para dejar un desastre como el que estaban viendo, ninguna de las criaturas que habían luchado podían dejar semejante caos.

\- busquen a una niña- dijo con firmeza la diosa sorprendiendo a todas- o lo que quede de ella- agregó con un murmullo. Las cazadoras asintieron y comenzaron a investigar de inmediato mientras su diosa estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos. La niña debía estar muerta, no había manera de que sobreviviera un encuentro de tamaña calamidad, menos aún que debía haberse desmayado por la falta de sangre. Así estuvieron investigando cerca de veinte minutos, en un momento encontraron rastros de lo que parecía ser un pequeño campamento si es que se podía llamar así confirmando las sospechas de la diosa, un semidios había puesto las marcas como carnada y terminó pagando el precio por ello llevándose una inocente con él. Al rato encontraron un par de botellas de agua lo que no aportaba nada. Las manchas de sangre le habían revelado de que al menos lograron herir al monstruo que vino atraído por el cebo, no sabía si sentirse impresionada o asqueada por ello, decidió por ignorarlo por completo.

\- aquí encontré algo- comentó emocionada una de las chicas. La diosa fue distraída de sus pensamientos.

\- a ver, muéstrame- demandó. La cazadora asintió y le trajo el hallazgo. Lo que vio la confundió por unos momentos y al rato sus ojos se agrandaron como si acababa de recibir una epifanía. El objeto en cuestión era un pedazo de caparazón con un gigantesco diente enterrado en él. El escenario se volvía más claro, la pelea fue llevada a la orilla del lago donde un tercer contrincante surgió, un monstruo del lago, que pareció aprovechar la situación y se llevó la victoria junto con los trofeos, los cadáveres de los semidioses. Con razón no habían rastros de la niña, de seguro estaba en el estómago de cualquier criatura marina que haya salido para disfrutar la mejor comida de su vida. La búsqueda ya había terminado de la misma manera que había comenzado, de manera abrupta. No hubo cacería y no habría, quién sabe cuándo sería la próxima vez que el monstruo decidiera salir de las profundidades del lago y menos aun con una diosa del Olimpo presente, sería una fantasía ridícula.

\- continuemos con nuestro camino chicas- dijo con un tono neutro- no hay nada para nosotras acá. Ellas asintieron y partieron detrás de su señora.

La noche llegó y la atmósfera no había mejorado. Las cazadoras no podían comprender por qué Artemisa se encontraba en tan mal humor, no es que lo demostrara abiertamente, pero tanto años luchando a su lado contra bestias habían logrado captar varias cosas sobre ella siendo una de las más importantes era que cuando se quedaba así de callada entonces estaba de mal humor y a la vez con un conflicto interno. No era su lugar para intervenir en los asuntos de su diosa Zoe se los había advertido su señora se abriría con ellas cuando pensara que era el momento correcto. En estos momentos ella se encontraba en su tienda tendida en su cama mirando hacia el infinito. No era la primera vez que llegaba tarde para salvar a un semidios y ya había perdido cazadoras antes, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las pérdidas y que no podía llegar a tiempo cada vez que surgía una emergencia. Esta vez no sabía qué era diferente, pero estaba segura de que algo lo estaba porque, o sino, no se sentiría de esa manera. Un mensaje sonó en su celular. Eso la distrajo. Ella tenía un celular como la mayoría de los dioses solo que no lo usaba a menudo, lo tenía por tenerlo. Casi nadie hablaba con ella y, por lo general, cuando si querían era debido a una emergencia para lo que utilizaban los mensajes iris que eran mucho más rápidos y no sufrían interferencia cuando uno trataba de comunicarse desde el Olimpo al mundo de los mortales, en realidad de cualquier lugar divino a uno que no lo era. Así que se sentó, trató de alcanzar su mochila y cuando no llegó se vio forzada a arrastrarse un poco para llegar. Al revisar el artefacto frunció el ceño en confusión. "Hey, me preguntaba si querías venir a una subasta esta noche que estoy patrocinando, creo que el evento principal te a interesar. Si no vienes no importa y te desearía unas buenas noches. Hermes". ¿Qué cosa podría él haber puesto en la subasta que le podría interesar a ella? Dudaba que fuera un arco o un carcaj con flechas, él era más listo que eso. Suspiró con cansancio, al menos podría hacer algo para despejarse su cabeza. Se cambió a un ritmo normal y salió de la carpa para viajar al Olimpo.

\- ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó una familiar voz femenina. Se dio vuelta y le sonrió a su mejor amiga.

\- al Olimpo- respondió. Zoe sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿puedo pregunto por qué?- pregunto con un tono de incertidumbre. La diosa frunció poco el ceño.

\- nada importante, solo que Hermes me invitó a un evento y pensaba que podía despejar un poco mi cabeza.

\- ya veo, suerte entonces. Artemisa le dio una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

* * *

La multitud era grande lo cual era de esperarse, un montón de invitaciones habían sido enviadas a todas las figuras importantes del Olimpo, por supuesto a las que asistían por lo general, y si se le sumaba el hecho de que el mismísimo Hermes había patrocinado el evento sumando un par de objetos a la subasta sirvieron para asegurar el éxito de la velada. Dicho dios se encontraba en uno de los balcones exclusivos mirando el espectáculo que se estaba desenvolviendo abajo tomando orgullo que gracias a él, o al menos en gran medida, había sido posible esto. Con copa en mano y un poco impaciente miraba de vez en cuando la hora, ansioso de que llegara la parte que él mismo había patrocinado. Una vez que salieran a la luz solo podía imaginarse el asombro que generarían y con ello le llovería una fortuna lo suficiente para una cantidad necesaria al pequeño semidios. Ahora que lo pensaba se preguntaba por qué no simplemente cuidaba de él de manera más directa, enviarlo al campamento, reconocerlo como propio o al menos dejar en claro que estaba bajo su protección después de todo él estaba haciendo varias cosas extras que le significaban bastante trabajo solo para asegurarse de que el niño tuviera suficiente para sobrevivir por su cuenta y si tomaba en cuenta la última cacería era cuestión de tiempo de que le tocara una en que la dificultad fuera similar y que cometiera el error que le costara la vida. Pero surgía un problema, él no debía existir, el acuerdo entre los tres grandes lo dejaba bien claro y el caos que surgió porque Zeus no pudo contener su nimfomanía en control. Ahora él andaba bastante resentido con su Hades, pero no podía hacer nada porque él había estado mal en primer lugar y si ahora surgía el hecho de que Poseidón tampoco hizo caso al acuerdo entonces un verdadero desastre iba a ocurrir, algo que nadie ver o ni pensar en ello. Suspiró con cansancio, jamás se había dado cuenta lo exhaustivo que era planear con cuidado para que todo saliera bien.

\- te noto cansando ¿acaso la velada no era el éxito que esperabas?- comentó una voz de una niña. Solo había una niña en todo el Olimpo que le hablaría de esa manera.

\- si solo fuera eso entonces agradecería a la simplicidad de mi vida- respondió con su cansancio aún más evidente en el tono. Artemisa arqueó la ceja con curiosidad.

\- ¿algún problema que quieras contar?

\- la verdad es que prefiero mantenerlo para mí mismo, de ahí veré si te lo comparto o no- respondió mientras se daba vuelta para mirarla. Ella se encogió de hombros, realmente no le interesaba los problemas que tuviera su hermano ahora mismo y solo había preguntado por costumbre, no es como que fuera ayudarlo sobre todo si terminaba siendo más complicado de lo que esperaba.

\- bueno, de todas maneras ya estoy acá ¿por qué querías que viniera a esta subasta en específico? has tenido varias en el pasado y no me invitaste a ninguna de ellas- cuestionó mientras mantenía una penetrante mirada. Hermes sonrió ligeramente, típico que la cazadora miraba así a cualquier cosa que significara un misterio sin importar que tan grande o chico que sea. Se sentó en su asiento y la invitó a sentarse.

\- ¿algún aperitivo?- ella meneó con la cabeza- de acuerdo, bueno, la razón de por qué te invité a esta subasta en específico es por los productos que puse a disposición de la subasta.

\- el evento principal del que me escribiste- dedujo.

\- exacto, resulta que estoy un poco curioso por la identidad exacta de los productos que estoy ofreciendo, nunca en mi vida había visto algo similar- explicó con asombro evidente en su voz. Ella volvió a arquear la ceja para luego fruncir el ceño ¿Para esto la había invitado? ¿Para decirle la identidad de lo que sea que hayan traído sus cazadores personales?

\- ¿en serio me invitaste para algo tan trivial? ¿algo para lo que voy a tener que esperar toda la velada para ver solamente para saciar tu curiosidad?- dijo con un tono bastante serio y anormal para su voz de niña. El mensajero arqueó la ceja.

\- para nada trivial de eso créeme- aseveró- obviamente iría hacia ti para consultarte sobre la identidad de algo como una criatura que mis cazadores cazaron, sin embargo las circunstancias que envuelven esa cacería son las que me están dando un dolor de cabeza como dije cuando llegaste y tenía que subastarlo rápidamente, apenas ayer dio lugar la cacería- explicó con seriedad. Lo último que dijo captó su total atención. Una idea surgió en su cabeza, pero la desechó de inmediato por lo absurda que sonaba ¿Acaso los cazadores de Hermes habían sido los responsables de lo que había visto hoy en la mañana? Era muy improbable, cómo si el mundo fuera tan chico como para que sucediese de esa manera.

\- habrá que esperar hasta el final para ver entonces- declaró sin muchas ganas. Al menos no estaba absorbida por sus pensamientos que no la dejaban dormir.

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron sin que nada muy interesante, bueno al menos nada muy interesante para los dos dioses antiguos que estaban mirando con un ligero desinterés todo el show, para el resto de los invitados todo estaba de acuerdo a sus expectativas y probablemente más. Para la mayoría del público el tiempo pasó volando, ni se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron al evento principal, el resto solo podía agradecer de que al fin había llegado lo que estaban esperando.

\- sabes- dijo Artemisa sin dirigirle la mirada- si esto termina decepcionándome entonces vas a tener que hacerme un gran favor- dijo con un tono neutral.

\- si termina decepcionándote pueden haber varias explicaciones, o has visto todo y es patéticamente normal lo que vas a ver o tus expectativas son infinitamente altas que nada puede sorprenderte- respondió. Ella respondió con un simple "hm". El hombre a cargo de presentar los productos estaba haciendo un gran show para aumentar las expectativas y que todos estuvieran dispuestos a gastar más, algo que molestaba sin cesar a los dos dioses.

\- ...ahora sin más preámbulos, el evento que todos estaban esperando patrocinado por el mismísimo Hermes- dicho eso destapó la gigantesca caja que estaba su lado revelando una enorme criatura marina parecida a un cangrejo con su "brazo" derecho cercenado, dicha parte cercenada estaba expuesta a los pies y estaba en un buen estado considerando el estado en que solían llegar los trofeos de los monstruos. El público estalló en excitamiento, nadie podía creer el tamaño de dicho trofeo, era casi el caparazón entero del cangrejo. La diosa miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una intimidante e inmensa criatura. Algo en la parte trasera de su mente le estaba gritando de que debía ponerse enojada, furiosa, de que por algún motivo Hermes tenía la respuesta al enigma de la mañana, pero no podía darle ni pies ni cabeza a esos impulsos lejanos de su conciencia y los ignoró. En vez de eso se dedicó a analizar la bestia.

\- es tu cazador acaso un monstruo, porque el estado de ese monstruo no lo podría hacer ningún arma que yo sepa- comentó.

\- tal vez lo es, me sorprende que haya salido vivo de algo como eso- respondió con un tono controlado. No haría nada de bien que Artemisa descubriera la identidad de Percy, sería horrible. Ella lo miró con intensidad.

\- como sea- volvió a mirar el cadáver- admito que jamás había visto una criatura como esa, no tengo nombre ni idea de dónde lo podrías encontrar a parte del evidente hecho de que es marino...- se detuvo en seco y volvió a mirar con aún más intensidad al dios- lo que hace surgir la pregunta ¿Cómo es que tu cazador logró eliminar tamaña criatura? ¿Es acaso un tritón? Hermes mantuvo el control.

\- ojalá tuviera un tritón como socio, me ayudaría expandirme bastante en el negocio, pero tu sabes como son, odian a cualquier terrestre y solo desean negociar entre ellos los marinos.

\- sí, tienes razón- admitió dejando pasar el hecho de que él había evitado la pregunta. Estaba claro que había algo especial acerca del cazador misterioso, que él evitara al máximo dar cualquier pista sobre él a excepción de cosas muy obvias que uno podía deducir por su propia cuenta solo acentuaba dicho misterio. Lo que era más raro es que él jamás había escondido la identidad de sus socios, de hecho él tomaba orgullo de dichas asociaciones y las mostraba abiertamente para mejorar su reputación en el mundo de los negocios. Que hiciera lo contrario en esta situación cuando había obtenido un producto tan bueno sería la peor estrategia, o tal vez quería evitar perder su cazador frente a la competencia frente a tratos muchos más jugosos. Cuando se vendió el cangrejo, o lo que quedaba de él, Artemisa estaba lista para irse, pero Hermes la detuvo.

\- ¿no quieres ver el otro? te aseguro que es mucho más interesante que lo que acabas de ver. Eso captó su atención y volvió a sentarse, un poco ansiosa por ver la sorpresa que tenía preparado. Tenía que admitir que este viaje no había sido en vano y le daba un poco, lo mínimo, de gracias al dios que tenía a su lado.

\- ...prepárense para ser asombrados por un trofeo sin igual, una criatura inimaginable que causa un terror sin igual incluso en su muerte, sin nombre, sin ningún registro previo ¡observen!- gritó con emoción mientras destapaba el cristal. Cuando el telar cayó al suelo revelando lo que escondía Artemisa se paró de golpe y se aferró fuertemente al balcón. Sus ojos estaban abierto como platos y su mirada parecía que iba quemar todo lo que fuera lo suficientemente desafortunado para caer en su visión. Luego se dio vuelta y le dirigió dicha mirada a Hermes quién frunció el ceño en alarma.

\- ¡tú!- exclamó acusatoriamente. Él no podía entender a qué se refería, pero no era estúpido así que claramente tenía que ver con ese perro del infierno, tal vez ella lo había estado cazando quería bañarse en la gloria de matar algo como eso.

\- creo que necesito contex...

\- ¡fue tu cazador el que fue el responsable de todo el desastre!- continuó con sus gritos.

\- de nuevo, creo necesito el...

\- ¡y más encima lo escondes porque sabes de las atrocidades que ha cometido!- finalizó enterrándole el dedo contra su pecho. Eso detuvo su carril de pensamientos ¿Atrocidades? ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando?

\- ¡cálmate un momento y explica bien lo que quieres decir!- la voz de Hermes tronó con fuerza, tanto así que distrajo a toda la audiencia del brillante trofeo por el que estaban discutiendo. El dios tomó en cuenta el efecto de su voz y con un chasquido de sus dedos surgió un cristal del borde del balcón para evitar que su discusión continuara distrayendo el show de abajo. Artemisa se controló un poco, pero su enojo no bajó.

\- ¡bien!- gritó- hoy en la mañana estaba trabajando como siempre con mis cazadoras cuando de repente nos encontramos en la mitad de un parque manchas de sangre de semidios con la forma de una mano y juzgando por el tamaño no debería ser mayor de seis, luego investigando nos dimos cuenta de que era una carcanada y qué semidios usaría su sangre como carnada sobre todo a esa edad, yo te digo ¡ninguno! tampoco puede ser un monstruo porque preferiría devorárselo o una criatura mágica porque existen mejores métodos de carnada lo que deja solo una opción una basura y escoria de semidios forzó a una pequeña e indefensa semidiosa a desangrarse para ser de carnada ¡contra esos terribles monstruos!- terminó chillando a la vez de que señalaba la cabeza del perro que todavía estaba siendo subastado. Hermes estaba perplejo, la capacidad para deducir de la cazadora era terrorífica. Él no había visto las manchas de sangre o había revisado las cercanías ya que solo estaba preocupado de poner a salvo el pequeño. Lo bueno es que su odio ciego hacia los hombres le jugaba la situación a favor lo que utilizaría para hacer que se quitara la idea de la cabeza de que su cazador era un semidios, si esa base estaba cubierta no tendría que preocuparse de nada más con su investigación.

\- ok, primero ¿por qué estaría un semidios forzando a otro sangrar? segundo ¿por qué asumes que la supuesta víctima es una niña y que el que la forzó es hombre? lo segundo es solo para mi curiosidad- agregó con una expresión neutra. Dicha expresión le trillaba los nervios a la diosa quien estaba apretando los dientes con una fuerza descomunal.

\- bien, si eres tan estúpido entonces te lo explicaré- espetó con apenas su rabia contenida- primero, solo puede ser un semidios forzando a otro porque ninguno que esté bien en la cabeza usaría su propia sangre para atraer a monstruos porque lo debilitaría y porque hay algunos monstruos que fácilmente pueden utilizar dicha sangre a su ventaja dejándose aún más vulnerable por lo que solo deja la opción de que uno esté forzando a otro a sangrar y dejar rastros en el bosque- tomó una pausa y su mirada se volvió más seria de lo que parecía ser posible- solo un hombre forzaría sería tan cruel como para forzar a otro semidios y obviamente la víctima es una niña porque a los ojos de los hombres las mujeres son débiles por lo que seguramente buscó hasta encontrarse con una, raptarla, utilizarla como carnada solo para desecharla y dejarla morir sin remordimiento. Hermes estaba perplejo, las vueltas que tenía que mandarse para hacer calzar su fantasía eran impresionantes e ignoraba por completo explicaciones más lógicas.

\- para ser una diosa tan antigua me sorprender la cantidad de estupideces que puedes decir- comentó estupefacto.

\- ¿en serio? ¿y cuál es tú sabiduría? o gran Hermes- dijo con un sarcasmo bastante evidente.

\- bueno, lo primero es que si bien la sangre de semidios es difícil de conseguir no faltan los hijos e hijas de dioses que nunca son reconocidos y nunca llegan a los campamentos siendo masacrados, devorados y/o vendidos entre los monstruos, criaturas mágicas y dioses que viven fuera del Olimpo, deberías saber que existe todo un mundo "criminal" fuera del Olimpo, o al menos eso sería la mejor representación y...

\- me estas diciendo que hay monstruos organizados ahí afuera que no se comen los semidioses que se encuentran y los comercializan entre ellos- dijo con escepticismo.

\- sí efectivamente por lo que la sangre la pudo haber adquirido de uno de estos monstruos organizados que no son salvajes y no me digas que eres tan densa como para no haberlo notado, sabes no importa eso, vamos con tu segundo punto ¿quieres?- tomó una pausa- ¿me estas diciendo que sólo los hombres son capaces de crueldad? ¿qué la víctima es claramente una niña? por favor no puedo creer que digas tantas estupideces solo para reafirmar tus creencias, primero es imposible deducir los géneros por las pistas expuestas, una mano con forma humanoide que justo estaba colocando sangre de semidios no amerita que alguien esté forzando a otro a algo, segundo si dices que el cazador es supuestamente un hombre porque solo un hombre haría algo tan cruel como ello es ridículo, asumo que no encontraste ningún cadáver o restos de dicha niña y te aseguro que no lo hiciste porque simplemente no había dicha niña involucrada, además las mujeres pueden ser igual de crueles que los hombres y lo mismo a la inversa, la crueldad no es algo innato en los humanos, semidioses y dioses. Artemisa tenía una expresión como si hubiese tragado mierda y se hubiera tomado su bien tiempo en saborearla.

\- ¡ah sí!- vociferó enfurecida- dame un maldito ejemplo de una mujer siendo cruel a alguien que no se lo mereciera- desafió.

\- bien- gritó de vuelta Hermes enrabiado- tú- señaló acusatoriamente. Ahora la diosa tomó un paso hacia atrás debido a la inesperada sorpresa que fue la respuesta.

\- ¿cómo?- preguntó en shock.

\- primero lo primero, ser cruel a alguien que se lo merece no quita el hecho de que el acto sea cruel y si es algo que te parece normal entonces eres cruel per se, ahora contigo ¿acaso olvidaste lo que hiciste hace un año en Inglaterra? porque yo no, transformaste un humano en un jackalope que fue de trecking y su único crimen fue tomarse por accidente contigo cuando estabas en la mitad de un baño, ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar que no te podía ver porque era humano, simplemente saltaste de inmediato a la idea de que era lo peor lo peor y planeaba hacerte que se yo y lo transformaste por ello, luego tú y tus cazadoras se divirtieron con él al cazarlo hasta que por fin lo mataron ¡felicidades Artemisa! mataste un hombre sin saber nada de él arruinando la vida de su familia y amigos solo porque eres una sádica, cruel que odia los hombres ciegamente. Ella no respondió se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, solo podía pensar en la enorme cólera que se estaba acumulando en su interior lista para ser liberada en cualquier momento siendo lo único que faltaba eran las palabras la liberarlo. Se quedaron mirándose de forma fija por varios segundos hasta que el mensajero continuó.

\- al final no puedes saber nada de mi empleado, puede que sea un monstruo, una criatura mágica, un semidios o dios, puede que sea uno o pueden que sean dos o tal vez tres trabajando juntos, puede que sea hombre o mujer, no hay manera de saberlo, lo que queda claro de toda esta discusión son dos cosas, no puedes saber la identidad de mi cazador y, dos, tu odio a los hombres es ciego...-su mirada se volvió pensativa- tal vez tres cosas quedaron claras, tú eres igual de cruel y sádica que los mismos hombres que tanto desprecias- mirando hacia abajo se dio cuenta de la subasta ya había terminado y la gente se estaba marchando- me tengo que ir a reclamar mi dinero, fue un error en haberte invitado y sería mejor que no intentes entrometerte con mis empleados o verás lo difícil que será para tu cacería seguir funcionando con mi furia en tu contra. Dicho eso se marchó y no esperó respuesta por parte de la diosa, solo quería marcharse.

* * *

Hermes se encontraba en su habitación mandándole por mensaje a Hefesto las medidas de Percy, con el tema de la subasta se le había olvidado mandárselas apenas las había conseguido y con la pelea que tuvo con Artemisa finalmente lo recordó. Se echó sobre la cama de un salto, el cansancio invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, solo deseaba poder dormir y olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido en el día.

Al día siguiente su rutina fue la de siempre, comer, ducharse, vestirse, prepararse mentalmente para el día y salir de su casa cosa que apenas lo hizo se encontró de cara con una diosa vestida de terno.

\- Elaine ¿qué haces en mi casa?

\- lo lamento Hermes pero esto no podía esperar- dijo con urgencia.

\- de acuerdo.

\- con el éxito de la subasta de ayer la gente en Olimpo se ha vuelto extremadamente curiosa respecto a tu cazador misterioso cuya identidad re niegas a dar a conocer.

\- ¿alguno dios problemático que quiera arruinar mi día?

\- Apollo sería el más problemático, creo que solo quiere conocer la identidad del cazador para burlarse de Artemisa con hay un mejor cazador que ella ahí en las afueras. Hermes exhaló con fuerza con la esperanza de que todo su mal humor saliera, no funcionó.

\- esto va a ser una pesadilla por el momento ¿no?

\- ya lo creo- afirmó.

* * *

Eso es todo.

Por favor comenten lo que les gustó y no gustó, me disculpo por haber sacado el capítulo con una ventana tan grande y mis explicaciones son: me compré un nuevo juego (Stellaris) y me gusta usar lo que aprendo en psicología con la esperanza de hacer personajes más complejos y no unidimensionales.

Como sea, hasta la próxima si es que la hay.


	4. Chapter 4

Un monstruo, una persona, un ángel

El dolor era de esperarse, no recordaba su causa, pero sí estaba seguro de que no debía sorprenderse. Se trató de levantar, pero no pudo porque cada vez que trataba de hacer un movimiento surgían dolores punzantes en casi todo su cuerpo excepto su espalda que por algún motivo estaba entumecida. Se mordió ligeramente el labio a la vez que se aguantaba un gemido que estaba surgiendo en su garganta ¿Por qué se sentía tan molido? No iba a tener respuesta quedándose en el piso, de eso no había duda. Con mucho esfuerzo logró sentarse mientras su vista se ajustaba a la luz que lo rodeaba. Con los ojos funcionales y un una posición relativamente decente comenzó a investigar sus alrededores. Al principio no notó nada de importancia solo el sucio y frío cemento del piso de una habitación con el ocasional pilar y unas cuantas ventanas rotas dejando el aire entrar, circular y deslizarse por sobre su suave y rota piel. En el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre unas cajas supo de inmediato dónde estaba. De vuelta en casa, a salvo de los monstruos de ayer.

Una ligera carcajada salió de sus labios. Nunca pensó que iba a llegar un día en que algo como esto, que le habría causado terror a su antiguo yo, fuera a considerarlo su hogar y sentirse mejor por el simple hecho de estar de vuelta allí, entre las sucias y desoladas paredes. Su estómago rugió fuertemente causándole un ligero dolor, no recordaba la última vez que sintió suficiente hambre como para sentir el dolor de un estómago retorciéndose. Suspiró con abrumador cansancio. Con un gran esfuerzo logró pararse. Una vez logrado esa hazaña se dirigió a sus cajas, principalmente la que contenía toda su comida. Treinta minutos después estaba comiendo un plato de tallarines con salsa de tomate y aceitunas, con una lata de atún y una ligera ensalada. Una vez que terminó el plato volvió a sentir su estómago rugir. Decidió aguantarse la sensación por un tiempo, comer hasta quedar lleno podría traerle dolor de guata más tarde y con su tipo de vida sería un evento bastante desagradable.

Mientras estaba reuniendo los utensilios para llevarlos a lavar en las aguas del mar algo lo distrajo lo suficiente como para redirigir su atención. En la pared había un calendario colgado cosa que lo sorprendió bastante porque no recordaba tener ninguno. Al acercarse a revisarlo notó dos cosas, la primera era que un gran círculo rojo envolvía una fecha anunciando que era el día de la cacería que involucraba al gigantesco demonio y al colosal cangrejo por lo que la fecha de al lado debía ser el presente, 19 de junio. La segunda cosa que notó era una nota al pie del calendario que decía: "un pequeño regalo para que te organices mejor, tu dios favorito". Sonrió ligeramente, no pensaba que Hermes fuera de los que entregaran regalos porque le dieran la gana después de todo dejó muy claro que él era un hombre de negocios, no una caridad. Aunque si supiese más sobre como funcionaba el Olimpo y su clima político se vería inclinado en pensar lo contrario.

El día estaba nublado por lo que estaba un poco frío evitando que las posas de agua que se encontraban en el asfalto y cemento se evaporaran. Maniobrando cuidadosamente sus pasos entre las rocas, cada uno torturándolo por las heridas que tenía, hasta que por fin llegó a estar lo suficientemente cerca del agua. Sin dudarlo dio un salto hacia las aguas marinas, sumergiéndose en ellas casi sin resistencia alguna. No tenía ducha o bañera en el edificio tampoco un lavamanos en el que pudiera limpiar todo lo que usaba para comer por lo que la única solución era darse un chapuzón en las frías aguas de Long Island. La suciedad o el frío no le afectaban, el agua siempre lo hacía sentirse bien sin importar qué. Tomó los utensilios y se elevó a la superficie. A diferencia de lo que se podía esperar Percy no tomó ningún respiro al salir del agua y tampoco exhaló fuertemente, sus pulmones jamás dejaron de funcionar respirando con completa normalidad, de hecho lo único que cambió era que el aire que entraba ahora a sus pulmones se sentía más frío.

De vuelta a su pequeño espacio se encontró con una figura que lo hacía sonreír sin importar qué. El mensajero se encontraba mirando los alrededores con una ligera impaciencia que se demostraba por los pequeños y anormalmente rápidos golpes que le daba al piso con sus pies.

\- buenos días Hermes- saludó con alegría mientras evitaba mostrar una mueca de dolor. Puede que el agua haya sanado su cuerpo en su mayoría, pero la extensión de sus heridas hacían imposible que se regenerara por completo. Eso se debía a dos cosas: el origen de las heridas y el control que poseía sobre el agua. El dios examinó al pequeño. Un moretón en el lado izquierdo de la mandíbula, unos ligeros cortes en lado derecho de los labios y unos cuantos moretones más en los brazos que tenían las mangas arremangadas. Esas eran todas las heridas visibles y ni quería imaginarse como se veía debajo de esas ropas. Por un momento contemplo la idea de entregarle ambrosía, pero lo descartó, el agua era más que suficiente para el chico. Fuese hijo de otro dios entonces habría accedido, aunque si era honesto no habría hecho nada de lo que había hecho con él hasta ahora, a lo más le habría dado un viaje directo al campamento, pero nada más allá que eso.

\- buenos días pequeño Percy- respondió- espero que te estés sintiendo mejor esta mañana y viendo que te estás moviendo sin problemas puedo asumir que estoy en lo correcto ¿cierto?- preguntó de manera retórica.

\- sí, me siento mucho mejor- respondió con una sonrisa. Hermes se guardó cualquier comentario respecto a su pregunta y la respuesta que tuvo, tenía que recordarse que se encontraba con un niño de cinco años, cinco malditos años, que era huérfano y se encontraba viviendo en la calle. Suspiró con cansancio, pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que aprendiera los significados ocultos de las palabras y sus intenciones. Por ahora solo podía tener paciencia, virtud que no creía que tenía tan desarrollada hasta que se encontró con el chico ¿O la había desarrollado desde que se encontró con el pequeño? No tenía ni idea, solo podía saber que ahora era más paciente que en el pasado.

\- gracias por el regalo- dijo con una alegre voz trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Inclinó un poco la cabeza mientras lo analizaba con curiosidad, nunca pensó que él fuera a sonreírle de esa manera ¿En serio un regalo tan simple como un calendario podía tener ese efecto? Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, al menos ahora sabía como alegrarle el día.

\- me alegra que te haya gustado- respondió con una ligera sonrisa. El chico asintió sin dejar de sonreírle y continuó con sus asuntos los cuales eran organizar sus cosas entre las cajas.

\- bueno chico he venido por el tema de siempre- comentó una vez que lo vio terminar con sus cosas. Percy asintió y lo miró con una ligera sonrisa, aunque el dios logró notar un ligero cambio en la manera en que sus ojos lo miraban, había una mayor seriedad detrás de ellos.

\- tengo que felicitarte- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- la cacería que hiciste antes de ayer fue impresionante, dejaste a todo el Olimpo con sus mandíbulas colgando hasta el piso y en algunos casos de forma literal- agregó. Frente a dicho comentario al chico le dio un escalofríos con la imagen mental ¿Una mandíbula colgando hasta el piso? El dueño debía ser todo menos divino concluyó en su pequeña mente ¿Antes de ayer? Pensaba que la cacería fue ayer, pero si había pasado todo un día durmiendo entonces haría sentido, al menos no se sentía horrible. Hermes decidió no comentar en su reacción.

\- por supuesto que fue un gigantesco éxito la venta de tus trofeos y por ende tu recompensa será de acorde- explicó- como todas las veces anteriores te pregunto ¿hay algo que desees en particular?- preguntó.

\- un espejo- respondió de inmediato. Eso fue totalmente inesperado para el dios, algo que debería estar acostumbrándose, pero no parecía poder adaptarse. "Siempre tiene algo con lo que impresionarte" pensó con una ligera pizca de afecto que ni siquiera él se dio cuenta de ella.

\- de acuerdo, entonces me preocuparé de proporcionarte un espejo entre todas las cosas del pago ¿algo más?

-hm... algo para tratar mis heridas- dijo con menos seguridad que antes, pero seguía siendo firme al respecto. Ahora el dios frunció el ceño. "Un kit médico ¿Por qué mierda querría algo como eso? Su agua debería regenerar todas sus heridas... a menos que ya lo haya hecho y no hayan mejorado" pensó con un ligero sentimiento de terror. Que las impresionantes habilidades curativas del agua que lo salvaron contra las salvajes heridas que le dio el minotauro no hayan sido suficientes como para tratar las que tenía en frente era muy desconcertante para el dios. Dudaba que el problema residiera en el chico y por ello su mente se dirigió a algo que le daba más dolores de cabeza a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. El perro del infierno y el cangrejo eran más peligrosos de lo que pensaba y si esos volvían a regenerarse entonces el chico estaría en grave peligro, solo podía dar gracias a que el mínimo de tiempo que pasaban regenerándose eran un par de años.

\- de acuerdo- dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura- un kit médico y un espejo ¿algo más? ¿o yo me encargo de rellenar el resto? El chico meneó la cabeza dándole la respuesta que necesitaba saber. Al pequeño jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que iba a necesitar un nuevo escudo cosa que Hermes notó, pero decidió no comentar por ahora, menos mal que estaba muy atento a las necesidades del chico.

* * *

Estaba agobiado, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder salir a caminar en las calles de Long Island. Por supuesto que no salió a pasear, salir a caminar sin objetivo alguno hasta que decidiera devolverse a su hogar era tentar el destino, nunca sabía cuándo un monstruo iba a poder registrar su aroma y salir a la cacería. Él no estaba en forma para pelear contra monstruos y menos aún cuando no tenía escudo, cosa que se había dado cuenta después de que Hermes se había marchado y no quiso llamarlo de vuelta para molestarlo por un error de su parte. Se sentía tan avergonzado respecto a ese tema, no sabía qué hacer para sentirse mejor hasta que de repente una idea surgió en su cabeza. Iba a ir a comprarse un chocolate. Tomó su chanchito que contenía el dinero humano, sacó un par de billetes no muy grandes, Hermes le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con la plata que demostrara, y partió a conseguirlo.

Las calles estaban llenas de autos y las veredas con una cantidad moderada de personas por lo que un pequeño niño con capucha no iba a resaltar en una multitud como esa. Evitaba con fervor el contacto visual con las otras personas, puede que su capucha evitara la curiosidad del ojo ajeno, pero eso no evitaba que su propia mirada pudiera evitar llamar la atención de las personas con las que intercambiaba miradas después de todo las miradas tenían tanto intención como poder detrás de ellas, ambos departamentos no eran menores en el chico.

Si era honesto consigo mismo entonces admitiría que estaba vagando sin rumbo, pero se negaba a reconocerlo. Sabía que no podía entrar a tiendas grandes, medianas o incluso menores porque en todas su presencia en la fila para pagar generaría serias sospechas las cuales trataba de evitar como la peste. Gracias a ello solo quedaba una solución, ir a un kiosco. No habían filas y la gente de esos lugares no se preocupaban de quién venía a comprar, tomaban cada oportunidad que se les ofrecía y no la cuestionaban. Así, al menos, lo tenía entendido él. Finalmente, después de bastante tiempo buscando, 10 minutos, se encontró con un kiosco. Se acercó con confianza, Hermes le había recomendado que si quería moverse entre los seres humanos sin problemas entonces debía hacerlo como si todo estuviera bien, sin demostrar nerviosismo y solo demostrar seguridad. Cuando estuvo en frente notó que el dueño era una mujer negra de avanzada edad, con un cabello negro y de grandes rulos.

\- hola- saludó. La mujer miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una pequeña figura que había aparecido repentinamente.

\- hola- respondió con un tinte de la sorpresa anterior- ¿algo que desees cariño?- preguntó con un tono amable, todo rastro de la sorpresa anterior habían desaparecido con rapidez.

\- ¿qué chocolates tiene?- preguntó con evidente curiosidad mientras sus pequeños ojos se deslizaban entre los productos.

\- oh tengo un par- exclamó- tengo un sahne nuss- dijo sacando el famoso choclate- un rocklets- sacó otro- y un toblerone ¿alguno que te tinque cariño?

\- dos de cada uno- respondió al instante con absoluta certeza. La mujer quedó perpleja.

\- ¿estás seguro que lo puedes pagar?- preguntó con una ceja levantada.

\- hm... creo- respondió sin mucha seguridad mientras revisaba su bolsillo por los billetes- ¿esto alcanza?- preguntó con inseguridad mientras le mostraba tres billetes. La señora casi se cae de su asiento y sin pensarlo exclamó.

\- ¡guarda eso ahora!- reprimió al instante con una voz acallada con el claro tono de urgencia que su rostro revelaba. Se le heló la sangre al pequeño semidios ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso ahora vendrían las autoridades y lo llevarían al orfanato? No quería ser adoptado, repudiaba la idea con cada fibra de su ser de que existiera la posibilidad de que terminara en las manos de un cerdo como Gabe. Al notar cómo se volvió visiblemente más pálido como si algo lo estuviera devorando por dentro ella de forma inmediata agregó.

\- no debes mostrar tanto dinero, te podrían robar- explicó con preocupación. El chico frunció el ceño en confusión sin perder el sentimiento que le torcía el estómago sin saber por qué.

\- cómo puede tu padre ser tan irresponsable- se dijo a sí misma con enojo evidente en su voz. Su comentario capturó la atención del semidios ¿Qué había de su padre? Él sabía quién era después de todo solo había un dios fuertemente relacionado con el agua y ese era Poseidón, el dios de los mares y terremotos. Gracias a las interacciones que tenía con Hermes solo pudo deducir que era mejor que su padre, o nadie en realidad, supieran de su existencia. Por eso en las ocasiones en que Hermes había mencionado el "campamento" o a algunos de sus hijos en ese lugar él no pedía información sobre ese lugar. Tenía muy en claro que fuese lo que fuese el campamento él no iba a tener nada que ver con ellos, ya tenía su hogar y no le importaba continuar el resto de su vida peleando contra monstruos y negociando con el mensajero. Gran parte de la razón de por qué pensaba así era por qué él no sabía mejor, carecía de experiencia sobre la vida y al ser él mismo una existencia tan especial no tenía ningún ejemplo que seguir por lo que prefería hacer lo único que sabía hacer. Cualquier persona corriente se volvería pálido ante el hecho de que el niño parecía estar conforme con arriesgar su vida en sanguinarias peleas contra bestias y demonios de pesadillas.

\- supongo que lo es- respondió en voz baja.

\- supongo que sí- asintió la mujer- como sea, dos chocolates de cada uno ¿cierto?- preguntó mientras los sacaba. El chico asintió ligeramente mientras le entregaba un billete, asumiendo que era más que suficiente por la reacción de la mujer. Ella lo tomó y le devolvió 23 dólares con un par de centavos. Se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo y los chocolates en su chaqueta. Con la transacción terminada desapareció rápidamente de la escena, había gastado mucho tiempo y se había arriesgado a alzar sospechas por parte de la vendedora, sentía la enorme urgencia de volver a la seguridad de su hogar. Camino de vuelta escuchó unos ruidos extraños proviniendo de un callejón en una cuadra un poco desolada. Decidió ir a revisar para saber si es que iba a estar en un inminente peligro o si estaba completamente a salvo. Al asomarse se le heló la sangre.

* * *

Se presionó con fuerza el puente de la nariz, de pronto se estaba cuestionando su cordura ¿En qué momento se volvió tan complicado el mundo? La respuesta era muy simple, cuando nacieron los dioses y no había que pudiera ser respecto a ello. Exhaló con cansancio. Se había encontrado de cara con la peor persona que se podía encontrar en todo el Olimpo, Apolo. El dios del Sol se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se le acercaba con bastante rapidez. "Que el Tártaro me lleve" maldijo en su mente el dios.

\- ¡Hermes!- gritó con entusiasmo mientras estiraba ambos brazos en su dirección con palmas abiertas- que sorpresa verte- declaró. "Más encima me mientes" agregó en su cabeza.

\- Apolo- respondió apenas conteniendo un gruñido- me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- agregó con un suspiro. El dios frunció el ceño en confusión sin notar el claro disgusto que sentía su hermano por él.

\- ¿pasó algo que no te alegras al verme?- preguntó con una extraña preocupación. "Definitivamente falsa" pensó el mensajero miraba a sus alrededores buscando cualquier excusa para poder irse de inmediato sin herir gravemente los sentimientos del dios por muy tentador que le pareciera.

\- sí, estaba pensando en unos negocios que tengo ocuparme hoy y luego voy a pasearme por el campamento, un día muy agotador- agregó tratando de aparecer más agotado de lo que estaba con la esperanza de que el idiota usara su cerebro por alguna vez en su vida y leyera entre líneas. Para su suerte el segundo comentario sí distrajo su atención de lo que sea que tuviera en la cabeza, pero para su mala suerte solo lo volvió más interesado en su hermano.

\- ¿el campamento? ¿por qué?- preguntó un poco atónito- no te preocupes, yo conozco un lugar para relajarnos y olvidarnos de los mocosos causa problemas- agregó con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Él deseaba que fuera capaz de dejarlo ciego para poder tener una verdadera excusa para ignorarlo, además no escondía el menosprecio que sentía por los semidioses, estaba seguro que volverse estéril sería una bendición para el dios en vez de una maldición. Si eso sucedía al menos el resto del mundo podría olvidarse de él para siempre porque estaba seguro que pasaría el resto de su vida adentro de cualquiera que tuviera dos patas, una vagina y que fuera lo suficientemente bonita para llamar su atención. Por unos segundos realmente contempló idear un plan para hacerlo realidad, pero se contuvo, estaba seguro que Zeus iba a intervenir porque seguramente no quería entregarle a nadie más la tarea de mover el sol en la tierra.

\- ¿y qué tienes en mente?- preguntó con un poco de arrepentimiento mientras sus palabras salían de sus labios.

\- ¡por supuesto!- exclamó casi chillando- conozco una termas excepcionales- agregó mientras hacía un gesto de degustación al aire.

\- hay prostitutas cierto- dijo en un tono neutro. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. El dios se encogió un poco.

\- ¿y cuál es el problema en eso?- preguntó un poco nervioso frente a la mirada del mensajero. Dicho dios suspiró con fuerzas mientras se presionaba el puente de la nariz.

\- nada en realidad ¡pero!- interrumpió lo que sea que iba a decir el arquero- ahora mismo no me puedo permitir distracciones o dejar embarazada accidentalmente a una de las mujeres, además la naturaleza de mis negocios es un poco delicada- agregó en un tono un poco más bajo.

\- es respecto a tu misterioso cazador ¿cierto?- inquirió de inmediato en un tono que igualaba al de él mientras movía las cejas de arriba a abajo con fervor. Si fuera mujer pensaría que estaba tratando de meterse en sus pantalones con el tipo de mirada que le estaba dando. Justo cuando le iba a responder la metafórica ampolleta se prendió su cabeza, en ese momento agradeció a las Parcas de que el dios era un estúpido.

\- sí en realidad sí- afirmó en un tono conspirativo. Eso capturó su atención, su expresión brillando, literalmente, de curiosidad.

\- ¿en serio?

\- en serio- asintió- ¿y sabes qué? puedes mantener un secreto- agregó con un ligero tono de incertidumbre que cualquier mentiroso habría sabido que estaba fingiendo.

\- por supuesto- respondió con firmeza.

\- de acuerdo- dijo con un tono de alivio- bueno, lo que te quería decir es que mi cazador es... un dios- le dijo al oído. Los ojos del dios se abrieron como platos y su boca podría funcionar como un atrapa bichos. Se llevó el dedo al labio a la vez que hacía un "shush" conspirativo que fue reciprocado por el otro dios con bastante más entusiasmo.

\- desearía seguir conversando contigo pero como ya dije... tengo asuntos pendientes. Sin esperar su respuesta desapareció de un chasquido dejando atrás a un dios bastante excitado quien no podía aguantar las ganas de contarle a alguien lo que acababa de descubrir. Por supuesto que no iba a guardar el secreto y quería felicitarse por lograr sacarle información tan importante con tan poco esfuerzo. En ese momento tuvo una idea, sabía el lugar perfecto para hacer ambas cosas.

\- hora de visitar las termas- dijo en un tono victorioso.

El olor a azufre era tan fuerte que a muchos les habría colapsado la nariz, él era una excepción. Si era honesto consigo mismo la verdad es que no debía estar allí hasta varias horas después, pero la presencia de unos cuantos dioses desagradables, entre ellos Apolo, tratando de averiguar la identidad Percy lo llevaron a escapar del ojo público. Menos mal que la forja de Hefesto era el lugar que todo el mundo evitaba, perfecto para él y se le agregaba el bonus de que el dueño no prestaba atención a menos que se les distrajera de su trabajo entonces podía esperar todo el rato en silencio mientras la sinfonía de martillazos se encargaban de completar el escenario. El tiempo avanzó a su propio ritmo, veloz para los trabajadores y lento para el que reposaba en un sofá descansando, aunque no le molestaba porque después de todo era paciente. Un ligera explosión de brillo dorado capturó su atención. Una bella y pequeña figura cubierta en un terno recibió su mirada.

\- menos mal te encontré- dijo con un ligero tono de urgencia y a la vez de alivio. El dios alzó una ceja ante dicha frase.

\- ¿sucedió algo?- preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

\- eh... no- tartamudeó- es que con todo el tema del cazador y tú repentina desaparición después de hablar con Apolo me dejó preocupada- admitió. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

\- no te preocupes, nada malo me pasará acá arriba- explicó a la vez que la invitaba sentarse a su lado. Oferta que fue aceptada en un instante.

\- también quería actualizarte sobre ese trabajo que me dejaste- comentó mientras miraba su tablet.

\- y...

\- he logrado procurar un par de artefactos para conservarlo, solo queda hacer la tarea y no habrá riesgo de que se eche a perder- explicó con una ligera pizca de orgullo. Él sonrió también con orgullo. A veces se preguntaba dónde estaría si no fuera por ella. Era muy trabajadora y siempre estaba atenta a cualquier necesidad que tuviera, el mejor socio que un podía tener.

\- dime Elaine.

\- ¿sí?

\- si Zeus se interesara en ti y te ofreciera trabajar para él ¿aceptaría?- preguntó mientras la miraba directo a los ojos. La expresión de ella era como la de un cachorro pateado, su respiración visiblemente se detuvo por un instante y de pronto comenzó a menear su cabeza de manera enérgica.

\- ¡estás demente!- exclamó con un tono de angustia a la vez que le daba un golpe en el hombro. El golpe no le dolió ni en lo más mínimo, fue su reacción lo que si le estrujó el corazón. Se contuvo esa sensación y continuó.

\- ¿ni si quiera si te ofreciera todas riquezas y lujos que quisieras?- presionó. Ella inhaló con fuerza como si estuviera tratando de ahogar un llanto mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¡jamás!- respondió de un grito- nunca me iría a trabajar con nadie ni menos Zeus, solo quiero trabajar para ti y estoy contenta con eso- explicó entre jadeos. Parpadeó un par de veces en completa incredulidad, luego su rostro se relajó mientras soltaba una ligera carcajada y luego le acarició el hombro.

\- lamentó haberte angustiado Elaine- dijo con un tono de arrepentimiento- agradezco a las Parcas que el destino me haya permitido encontrarme a alguien como tú, a alguien en quien confiar- agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro. La tensión entre ellos se rompió al instante y ella comenzó a sonreír.

\- me alegra que sientas eso- dijo en voz baja- no te preocupes mi lealtad está contigo y solo contigo, nadie podría hacerme cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera Zeus- declaró con convicción- además que él probablemente trataría de meterme a la cama y dejarme embarazada y eso es un gran no en mi lista.

\- es verdad, el único dios peor que Apolo en ese aspecto es su propio padre- comentó con una ligera carcajada.

\- y uno pensaría que con el tiempo se tranquilizaría, pero es el peor viejo verde en la historia- agregó con una maliciosa sonrisa. Unas carcajadas estallaron en sus oídos. Los dos se dieron vuelta al instante para ver quién era el dueño, no sabían si les gustaba o no el hecho de que dicha persona era Hefesto.

\- ...es lo mejor, termino mi trabajo, luego voy a saludarte y lo primero que escucho es a tu secretaria diciendo que Zeus es el peor caso de viejo verde en la historia JA...- dijo entre carcajadas y una vez dicho eso volvió a reírse con una fuerza abrumadora que hacía vibrar la misma forja. La pequeña diosa palideció visiblemente en temor a que había cavado su propia perdición dudando de que su empleador pudiera protegerla. Por otro lado el mensajero se alivió visiblemente, si había alguien en el Olimpo que tenía que escuchar el chiste a parte de ellos la mejor opción era el herrero.

\- buenas tardes Hefesto- saludó con una sonrisa.

\- acercándose a la noche en realidad- comentó con un tono neutro y luego se encogió de hombros- pero eso no importa, lo importante es que terminé el encargo por lo que me voy a ir a duchar y de ahí partimos al campamento ¿que te tinca?- preguntó mientras le mostraba una caja con un set de armadura completo y un escudo.

\- estoy seguro que son fenomenales- respondió- y supongo que no te importaría que usáramos esas duchas también mientras se lava y seca nuestra ropa ¿cierto?

\- ¿usemos?- preguntó la diosa confundida, pregunta que fue ignorada por los dos.

\- sí no te preocupes, así salimos todos presentables al campamento- aseguró el herrero. Su hermano sonrió y partió detrás de él seguido por una confundida y nerviosa diosa.

* * *

Un par de horas antes de que los dioses se prepararan para ir al campamento.

Contuvo el aliento, sus manos apretaban ferozmente la esquina de la muralla mientras trataba de mantenerse escondido. En la mitad del callejón, en una parte no muy visible desde la calle, había un grupo de personas golpeando una figura en el piso a la vez que se reían en carcajadas. Estaba sumergido en una horrorosa fascinación. Su cuerpo entero estaba paralizado mientras trataba de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Lo primero que se dio cuenta de toda la escena es que los agresores eran un grupo de cinco adolescentes, tres hombres y dos mujeres. Respecto a la figura tumbada no lograba descifrar mucho, los repentinos gruñidos que se le escapaban eran muy bajos como para detectar cualquier tipo de cualidad en ellos. Podía ser un hombre o una mujer, un anciano o un joven, estar moribundo o relativamente sano, no podía saber. Una repentina voz femenina distrajo su atención.

\- ...qué pasa viejo? ¿ya no eres la zorra? ¿dónde está tu superioridad? ¿¡huh!?- exclamó agresivamente una chica mientras le daba una patada al presunto viejo. Sus dos únicas características visibles, gracias al ángulo de su visión, era que ella era la más alta de su grupo y que su negro pelo desbordaba la capucha que tenía puesta ocultando su rostro.

\- jeje parece que Jenny realmente se enfadó con él- comentó un chico de piel negra con largos rulos.

\- totalmente Marco- agregó otro chico de pelo rubio y piel bronceada mientras le daba un pequeño golpe amistoso al hombro- no sé que se ha creído este viejo pero- le plantó otra patada- ¡NADIE ME DICE QUE SOY UN BUENO PARA NADA!- ladró en la cara del hombre.

\- ya me aburrí- comentó con desganó la otra chica- vamos de acá, ya no hay nada interesante- agregó mientras sacaba un celular.

\- tienes razón Ruby- comentó Marco- el viejo de mierda está que se muere, deberíamos irnos antes de que nos pillen y nos metamos en problemas- agregó. El resto asintió y se marchó en la dirección de Percy. El pequeño semidios estaba congelado frente a lo que acababa de presenciar lo cual terminó por revelarlo frente al cruel grupo de adolescentes. Los cinco se miraron sorprendidos al ver el pequeño niño congelado mirándolos con ojos de plato. El primero en reaccionar fue el rubio quien tomó al semidios y lo azotó contra la pared a la vez que se puso cara a cara.

\- vaya vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo con un tono de asombro.

\- ten cuidado Terry, a nadie le importara el vagabundo, pero un niño la gente definitivamente lo va a investigar- comentó Marco siendo aparentemente la voz de la "razón". El chico bufó a modo de respuesta.

\- ya lo sé no soy imbécil tarado- comentó con clara molestia.

\- no pierdas más tiempo y vámonos rápido de aquí- comentó la chica del celular, aparato que no había dejado de mirar.

\- sí ya sé cálmense- comentó más molesto que antes- escucha bien rata de mierda- dijo dirigiéndose a Percy- no comentes a nadie lo que acabas de ver, de hecho corre en la otra dirección e ignora el viejo a punto de morirse, si lo haces tal vez no te haga lo mismo- explicó con una sonrisa de maníaco. Asintió ferozmente, no realmente por miedo porque si era honesto el chico no presentaba ninguna amenaza para él, alguien que cazaba monstruos para poder sobrevivir, alguien que ponía su vida en la línea para poder comer al día siguiente, un humano cualquiera no podría llegar a hacerle daño. No, la razón de por qué asintió con tanta energía dando la sensación de que estaba consumido por el miedo era en realidad porque querían que se marcharan lo más pronto posible para poder ir a tratar al viejo. Aparentemente satisfecho lo dejó ir y se reunió con el resto de sus amigos quienes estaban esperándolos a la luz del día en la vereda donde nadie pareció darse cuenta del brutal ataque que acababa de ocurrir, o tal vez a nadie le importó lo que era lo más probable.

Una vez que estaban fuera de su vista corrió al auxilio del viejo. Al llegar a su lado lo primero y único que pudo notar fue su rostro. La sangre se le volvió a congelar. La piel estaba rota revelando en algunas partes el hueso debajo de ella, hinchada, enormes bolas de sangre acumulada cubrían sus ojos, habían varios dientes en el suelo, los labios partidos de una manera que daban ganas de vomitar, solo por los ligeros y casi inaudibles murmullos de dolor sabía que el hombre estaba vivo. Su mente estaba entrando en pánico, no sabía que hacer, la última vez que vio a alguien en ese estado había muerto sin remedio alguno. No sabía qué hacer ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Los pequeños charcos de agua a su lado se agitaron bruscamente. Al ver el agua reaccionar, ignorante del por qué, supo que la respuesta yacía allí. Con una orden se acumuló en sus manos una buena cantidad de agua, no era el resultado que esperaba, pero no le importaba y con ello se puso a trabajar. Deslizó sus manos sobre el hombre siguiendo una corazonada, una idea que se encontraba en el fondo de su mente a la cual no le podía poner palabras. Lo primero que notó fue la sensación de dolor en su estómago que era muy familiar cada vez que comandaba el agua, lo segundo que notó fue que las heridas estaban sanando a una velocidad visible al ojo humano. Si no estuviera con los nervios de puntas se habría felicitado por el exitoso experimento de emergencia. Aprovechó de colocarle los dientes de vuelta y una vez que sintió que había hecho suficiente progreso optó por moverse al resto del cuerpo. Su expresión volvió a entrar en pánico.

El daño que había recibido en los huesos y sus órganos era muy extenso, tanto que tal vez no habría oportunidad para salvarlo. Volvió a entrar en pánico y olvidándose de lo mucho que quería maldecirse por haberse dedicado a sanarle el rostro cuando era algo de última prioridad. Los minutos avanzaban, la respiración del hombre se volvía más suave con cada segundo que pasaba, el sudor caía a chorros de la frente de Percy, su estómago ardía y cada momento que pasaba parecía que la pelea más se le iba de las manos. Decir que estaba desesperado era quedarse abismalmente corto. Le surgió la idea en la cabeza de que lo que necesitaba era más agua para tratarlo, era gracias a ella que sobrevivió el encuentro contra el minotauro, la bestia infernal y el cangrejo masivo. No estaba equivocado, el agua definitivamente lo ayudaba y mientras más había más fácil se le volvía sanar sus heridas para continuar con sus luchas. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo bastante importante, si el agua realmente tenía poderes curativos entonces la gente de por sí se podría tratar con ella y no era así. La razón de por qué él mismo se podía sanar en ella era gracias a su ascendencia divina, Poseidón. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato frente a tal revelación, el poder para controlar el agua estaba dentro de él como a la vez el poder curarse, en el segundo caso el agua era solo un medio con el que el poder podía manifestarse. Si quería ayudar al hombre tenía que encontrar más fuentes para poder manifestar su poder y en ese momento tuvo su respuesta.

El agua en sus manos se congeló y con una pequeña orden se enterró profundamente en sus manos. Se mordió los labios para aguantarse el dolor que surgió de manera repentina haciendo que su mente se volviera confusa, respiración más pesada que antes y que sus brazos comenzaran a flaquear. La sangre comenzó a mezclarse con el agua y de ahí se enfocó en tratar a la persona que tenía en frente. El resultado que tuvo casi lo hizo saltar de alegría, las heridas estaban lentamente sanando y ya no estaban solamente siendo contenidas, si seguía el paso tal vez en una media hora lograría sanarlo casi por completo. Estimó de manera incorrecta y pasó una sentado sin dejar de prestarle atención al hombre quien se vía nada que ver según como había estado antes.

La consciencia del hombre comenzó a volver, muy difusa para acordarse de lo que le había pasado antes de perderla. Sí estaba lo suficientemente clara como para registrar una cálida y agradable sensación que parecía recorrer su adolorido ser aliviando el sufrimiento. Sus ligeros movimientos debieron causar algo afuera porque la confortante sensación se volvió un poco extraña para luego volver a estabilizarse.

\- ¿estás bien?- preguntó con evidente preocupación una aguda voz, sonaba angelical. Al abrir los ojos casi se la para el corazón. Unas delicadas y elegantes facciones acompañadas con una suave sonrisa y unos ojos verdes intensos, si fueran circunstancias normales habría pensado que lo que estaba viendo era alguien hermoso, en vez de eso solo pudo sentir una súbita sensación de terror. Los verdes ojos de Percy estaban acompañados de un terrible rojo que inundaba el órgano, de hecho sus ojos estaban efectivamente sangrando dando la sensación de que estaba llorando lágrimas de sangre. La sangre también estaba de su nariz y si había algún otro lugar de su cuerpo que estuviera sangrando no era visible. Sus palabras murieron en su garganta, no sabía qué pensar o decir.

\- me alegra de que estés vivo- agregó el chico con una sonrisa que revelaba los dientes. Dejó de lado su tarea de enfermera y se echó a descansar en la pared de enfrente ignorando por completo las extrañas y alarmantes miradas que le estaba dando el hombre. Jadeaba con fuerza, el cansancio era tan abrumador que ni siquiera podía medirlo, el dolor en sus entrañas era otro tema y, a diferencia del cansancio, no había nada que podía hacer respecto a ello. Sacó uno de los varios chocolates que había comprado y se lo devoró en un instante, no se sentía mejor. Su nublosa mirada cayó sobre el vagabundo, era obvio que quería decirle algo, pero lo que él notó fue el evidente cansancio que tenía, sus párpados luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, su cabeza se balanceaba de lado a lado y su tronco parecía apenas sostenerse. Sacó otro chocolate y se lo lanzó, tiro que fue patético y con suerte llegó a los pies cayendo en un charco de agua.

\- ¿por qué me das esto?- preguntó con una áspera y débil voz demostrando aún más la terrible extenuación que debía estar sufriendo.

\- debes estar agotado- fue todo lo que dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras abría otra barra de chocolate. Al darse cuenta de que el chico no iba a profundizar en su respuesta decidió tomar el regalo que ya estaba empapado, era lamentable que el contenido no estuviera envuelto en una capa de aluminio porque el agua traspasó el envoltorio y mojó el chocolate. Al hombre le importó en lo absoluto y le dio un mordisco sin problemas. Cuando el sabor llegó a su cerebro un par de lágrimas comenzaron a formarse y tuvo que luchar para contenerla. Percy notó algo estraño y en el hombre, aunque no sabía reconocer qué era el problema.

\- ¿sucede algo? ¿está malo?- preguntó preocupado.

\- no...- respondió al instante con una extraña voz- está delicioso- agregó con algunos indicios de llantos tiñendo su tono.

\- oh. El chico no sabía que pensar respecto a ello ¿Llorar de felicidad? Alguna vez escuchó de ello en el jardín, nunca lo había visto. Luego pensó en él mismo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró por el motivo que sea? La respuesta ya la tenía, desde esa noche o al menos eso creía recordar. El acto de llorar era una memoria tan distante en su mente que ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué él lloraba en una primera instancia ¿Era porque sentía que no podía aguantarlo más o era una respuesta automática? No podía estar seguro.

\- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste?- preguntó el hombre con un tono que evidenciaba lo preocupado que estaba.

\- no recuerdo- respondió al instante. La verdad era obvia para los dos. El chico no creía que fuera importante decirle la verdad. Los eventos de esa noche eran distantes y no pesaban en su conciencia. Si ya no le afectaban entonces ¿Por qué los iba a compartir? Lo encontraba innecesario.

\- ya veo, sin contar esta yo creo desde hace 12 años que no lloro- comentó con ligeros rastros del llanto en su voz. Percy clavó su ensangrentada mirada sobre el hombre y le sonrió.

\- y ahora lo haces por un chocolate- comentó con un tono que tenía una pizca de incredulidad- de acuerdo ¿cómo te sientes ahora que lloraste?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Ya se había olvidado de las razones que habían para llorar y también los resultados de ello ¿Cuál sería la respuesta? Esperaba un poco ansioso mientras le daba un mordisco a su barra.

\- mejor, mucho mejor- admitió con un aire denso. Inclinó su cabeza a modo de confusión.

\- ¿has sentido ganas de llorar antes?

\- sí por supuesto, nadie es...

\- ¿entonces por qué no lloraste en esos momentos si dices que te hacen sentir mejor?- interrumpió. Las palabras le llegaron de golpe.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- que si dices que al llorar te sientes mejor que entonces deberías llorar cada vez que te sientas así, no hay nada de malo en llorar según lo que dijiste- razonó el chico. El hombre se quedó sin palabras ¿Realmente podía llorar libremente como el niño decía? Antes de que pudiera continuar con su línea de pensamientos y tratar de cuestionar al chico este se para de manera repentina y de manera tambaleante camina en dirección de la calle.

\- voy a buscar más comida, te ves hambriento, volveré tal vez en una hora o más así que ten otro- explicó el niño a la vez que sacaba otra barra de chocolate y la lanzaba en su dirección, siendo un pésimo tiro, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Dicho eso el chico caminó de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

Decir que Quirón estaba sorprendido sería una peor mentira que decir que un adolescente no tenía peleas con sus padres. Los dioses que rondaban la tierra no eran muchos y era un poco extraño que tuvieran negocios en ella fuera del Olimpo, sin embargo que tres de ellos aparecieran en el Campamento Mestizo como un grupo era algo que nunca se había oído. Hefesto, Hermes y su secretaria se encontraban con él en la Casa Grande. El mensajero se encontraba admirando la decoración, que era bastante carente, mientras que el herrero se encontraba evaluando la estructura y al parecer no se encontraba satisfecho con su evaluación, por su parte Elaine se encontraba sentada en un asiento en absoluto silencio tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder desde que fueron a ducharse hasta ahora, no tenía suerte. El centauro despejó su garganta con bastante fuerza a modo de buscar la atención del resto que tuvo un efecto moderado.

\- entonces ¿puedo saber qué es tan importante que necesita la presencia de dos de los doce grandes?- preguntó mientras el sudor caía por su frente. Hace mucho surgió un tema de gran importancia que requirió la presencia de uno de ellos no dos, no quería pensar que tragedia acababa de ocurrir.

\- oh, nada serio ha ocurrido eso se lo puedo asegurar- respondió al instante la secretaria que estaba un poco nerviosas al contrario de su jefe que apenas prestó atención a la pregunta.

\- ¿nada?- preguntó atónito ¿Por qué Hades iban a venir entonces? ¿Una visita social al campamento? Quiso estallar de la risa frente a ese pensamiento, todos sabían que los dioses no hacían visitas sociales en el campamento, a lo más para felicitar a uno de sus hijos y/o darle un regalo, jamás venían a visitar porque sí, los dioses no eran así.

\- decidí acompañar a Hermes en sus asuntos y aprovechar de ver a mis hijos e hijas de paso- comentó Hefesto con un tono que sugería que no pensaba que fuera gran cosa.

\- ¿¡cómo!?- exclamó incrédulo temiendo que finalmente se había vuelto senil después de tantos años estando vivo.

\- ah sí, tenía un negocio en la tierra y decidí pasar a visitar a todos mis hijos y sus invitados porque estaba de paso- explicó con un tono similar a su hermano. Los ojos de Quirón amenazaban con salirse de sus huecos ¿Una visita social? ¡Acaso se estaba cayendo el Olimpo a pedazos! Si las cosas eran así tal vez por fin Zeus sería fiel con Hera o tal vez Apolo había dejado de pensar con su pene. Casi pierde control sobre sí y se lanza a reírse a carcajadas, antes llegaría el fin de los tiempos antes de que sucediese eso.

\- ¿y qué planean hacer?

\- emm, no sé- admitió el herrero- pero como sea, es un poco tarde y debería aprovechar la luz para ver a mis niños ¿nos vemos en la cena?- se dirigió a Hermes.

\- ¿acá o arriba?

\- acá por supuesto

\- entonces acá será. Dicho eso cada uno se fue por su propio camino. Dionisio entró justo a tiempo para toparse de cara con sus dos hermanos dándoles una extraña mirada la cual decidieron ignorar y continuaron con sus cosas. Puede que haber defendido a la diosa haya hecho surgir en su interior una pizca de respeto, pero eso era una pizca, nada más. Su hermano, al igual que Apolo, no valía sus tiempos por lo que optaron por ignorarlo descaradamente. Cada uno de los campistas cuyas miradas tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con los dioses quedaron boquiabierta. Los dos se separaron y fueron por sus caminos a las cabañas respectivas, lugar donde era más probable encontrarse con sus descendientes mortales.

Una niña de siete años tuvo las agallas, o tal vez considerando que era bastante ingenua, de acercarse e interponerse en el camino del mensajero.

\- ¿quién eres?- le preguntó con evidente curiosidad. El dios inclinó un poco su cabeza. A los campistas cercanos se les heló la sangre, ninguno con el coraje necesario para acercarse. Cualquier dios se habría molestado demasiado y era sabido que eran bastante vengativos, las leyendas no eran terribles solo gracias a los humanos y monstruos de la época.

\- soy Hermes- declaró con un tono de simpleza.

\- ¿¡en serio!?- exclamó emocionada. Muchos de los campistas no habían visto nunca antes a un dios, Dionisio no contaba, por lo que para una niña tan inocente conocer uno debía ser algo de ensueño.

\- totalmente- respondió con una ligera sonrisa a la vez que se agachaba un poco- y tú eres Anastasia ¿cierto? La chica quedó boquiabierta.

\- ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿puedes leer mi mente?- preguntó en shock.

\- de que estas hablando, por supuesto que no puedo leer mentes- respondió con una ligera carcajada- obviamente voy a saber quién eres si después de todo yo junto con tu padre te pusimos ese nombre. La expresión de la chica brilló con su sonrisa. Su madre le había contado varias historia de lo sorprendente que era su padre y lo mucho que lo amaba, ella también deseaba poder conocerlo y saber si es que la amaba también a ella. Tenerlo en frente era un sueño hecho realidad. Con un movimiento la levantó en brazos y continuó caminando.

\- venga, vamos a ver al resto de tus hermanos y hermanas- comentó con una sonrisa. La pequeña Anastasia estalló en ligeras carcajadas nerviosas, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo sabía que se sentía increíble.

Hefesto por su parte se encontraba en la forja todos sus hijos e hijas reunidas como una audiencia frente a él, hecho que lo molestó.

\- oigan yo no vine a dar un seminario, no estén tan tiesos después de todo vine a verlos a ustedes- comentó con un suave tono tratando de sonar amigable. Tuvo el efecto contrario haciéndolos sentirse más conscientes de ellos mismos. Él suspiró, tal como en su familia divina no podía esperar llevarse bien repentinamente con su otra familia.

\- veo que ustedes sufren la misma maldición que yo- comentó con un falso suspiro de agotamiento que no fue notado por nadie. Los semidioses se miraron entre ellos nerviosamente.

\- ¿y cuál es?- preguntó tímidamente la actual capitana de la cabaña Erica Mason. Él los miró a todos con una expresión de seriedad que los hizo encogerse a todos.

\- es muy simple en realidad- comentó con una voz siniestra- que... solo pueden relajarse si estamos trabajando en algo- respondió con un tono mucho más alegre que descolocó a cada uno de ellos.

\- ¿huh?- no pudo evitar decir un pequeño Charles.

\- muy simple Beckendorf, vamos todos a trabajar en algo, en lo que sea y vamos a esforzarnos lo máximo y el que me impresione va a tener un regalo de mi parte. Por supuesto eso tuvo el efecto esperado y todos corrieron a trabajar. Los más grandes ya experimentos trabajaban con una máquina profesional bien mantenida mientras que los pequeños completamente inexpertos en el arte miraban confundidos a su alrededor algunos partiendo a conseguir materiales, el que sea, otros a prender el fuego de la forja y algunos pocos sucumbiendo ante la presión quedándose quietos resignándose a que iban a decepcionar a su padre. Hefesto notando esto se movió a sus lados para guiarlos partiendo por la simple pregunta ¿Qué quieres hacer? Varios respondiendo armas o armaduras con una clara pizca de inseguridad a lo que el dios arqueó la ceja. Presionó el tema logrando que admitieran que eso no era lo que querían, una niña deseando hacer una muñeca mientras que un niño quería hacer una figura de acero de él. Les sonrió y dijo que no había problemas, no había ninguna obligación y que trabajaran en lo que les gustaba. Notó algunas miradas de celos por partes de los otros niños y de los mayores, sonrió internamente. Así que por las siguientes dos horas paso de proyecto en proyecto dando consejos y felicitando a todos por sus trabajos, fue cuidadoso en no dar felicitaciones genéricas sabiendo que tendrían el resultado contrario. Al final todos estaban sonriendo, contentos con sus proyectos, regocijando en los elogios de su padre, el mismísimo Hefesto, mientras que el dios estaba feliz de estar disfrutando con su familia.

* * *

El sol se estaba escondiendo revelando que pronto tendría que volver a su casa. En frente de él el hombre estaba disfrutando su sopa de verduras y carne del termo que le había entregado. Él, por su parte, ya se había devorado su sopa conteniendo las ganas de abrir otra barra de chocolate para combatir el dolor en sus tripas, sabía que mucho chocolate le haría peor que mejor.

\- ¿dónde vives?- preguntó el chico de manera repentina. El hombre levantó la vista ligeramente.

\- en, hmph- tragó la flema que se le había acumulado en la garganta- en la calle, aquí allá no importa, la calle me ha recibido por más de una década- explicó con un tono pesado. Asintió satisfecho. Miró con un intensa mirada al hombre mientras los engranajes de su mente se movían con harta velocidad. Se había dado cuenta de que eran muy similares los dos. Abandonados en la calle sin nadie a quien recurrir más que ellos mismos luchando para llegar a ver al amanecer cada día y enfrentándose al ataque horrendos monstruos que acechaban las calles y callejones, algunos a luz del día y otros bajo el velo de la noche.

\- ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo?- preguntó de manera repentina. El hombre se atragantó y tuvo que luchar por varios segundos para volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿cómo?- preguntó incrédulo.

\- mi lugar es bastante tranquilo y nadie nos molestaría, es bastante seguro- explicó.

\- ¿y qué hay de tus padres?- preguntó. Su tren de pensamientos murió por un instante ¿Padres? No tenía, en realidad si había uno vivo, pero por todo lo que sabía podía estar muerto y no haría ninguna diferencia.

\- muertos, estoy solo por el momento- admitió desviando su mirada a los cielos que parecían oscurecerse a cada segundo- como ya te dije, nadie te molestaría en mi lugar. El vagabundo miró intensamente al chico. Sus ojos se encontraban mucho mejor, a lo más parecían como si hubiese estado frente a la pantalla todo el día, quitándole la apariencia demoníaca que tenía en el momento en que despertó. Sabía que él estaba relacionado con su estado actual, algo debió hacer para tratar sus heridas, pero no sabía qué en específico después de todo no había mucho que pudiese hacer un niño de...¿seis años? Irrelevante. Estaba bien, relativamente bien, gracias al niño. Huérfano que se encontraba viviendo en la calle por su propia cuenta logrando de alguna manera la increíble hazaña de mantenerse con vida y salvar la suya. Pensó por un momento sobre las consecuencias de "mudarse" ¿Compartirían el mismo espacio y eso? ¿Tendrían que compartir la comida o el abrigo? Él no tenía mucho y cada día era difícil mientras que el niño parecía mantenerse bastante bien por su cuenta. En su interior surgía una pesada sensación de culpa cada vez que consideraba tomar la oferta.

\- ¿estás seguro chico?- preguntó- déjame advertirte que soy más una carga, no aportaría nada- explicó con total seriedad. Frunció el ceño en su dirección, cuestionándose por qué eso era relevante.

\- te estoy invitando ¿o no?- declaró- además cuidar de otra persona no es algo que vea como una carga. Era verdad en todo el tiempo que ha estado por su cuenta sabía muy bien lo que necesitaba para vivir y si podía ayudar a otros entonces lo haría, por eso escogía lugares aislados para cazar, horarios en que la gente no rondaba cerca, no quería poner en peligro a nadie que no se lo mereciera. Muchas veces se imaginó el cuidando de otros como ella lo hizo con él, tenía que admitir que en sus fantasías siempre eran otros niños o mascotas, jamás un adulto. Ahora había reafirmado que los adultos eran igual de vulnerables que él y como tal también debería extender una ayuda cuando pudiese. No le preocupaba por cuánto tiempo se iba a quedar ni cuánto comida iba a comer, si faltaba se esforzaría el doble.

\- no creo que entiendas lo que ofreces- dijo el hombre con un extraño tono mientras que su expresión traicionaba sus intensas emociones, sus ojos un poco cristalinos. Percy estudió al hombre por un buen rato. No podía comprender la testaruda resistencia que ponía ante la ayuda que ofrecía ¿Qué le detenía? ¿Su edad? Si era eso entonces no podía evitar tener lástima por el hombre y él mismo sentirse un poco mal, que ayudar tuviera requisitos no le sentaba bien, para nada. Tomó un profundo respiro.

\- ya veo- comentó al aire mientras se paraba. El hombre no dijo nada, un poco aliviado y, a la vez, triste de que el chico decidiera marcharse. Sacó de su chaqueta una servilleta que tenía y con un lápiz roto que había en el suelo anotó su dirección.

\- ¿qué haces?- preguntó confundido. El niño extendió el brazo con el papel hacia él con una mirada expectante. Frunció el ceño sin saber que hacer.

\- tómalo- declaró a la vez de que agitaba un poco el papel- cuando cambies de opinión ve hacia ese lugar, te estaré esperando, no hagas que un plato de comida se enfríe, no sabe muy bien recalentado- explicó con una ligera sonrisa. Tomó el papel casi por costumbre, casi atónito, sintiendo un extraño y sofocante nudo en su garganta. Una vez que el chico se marchó el hombre se echó a llorar abiertamente.

Percy se encontraba de camino a su casa cuando escuchó un par de carcajadas muy peculiares que provenían de un callejón atrajeron su atención. Se asomó con cuidado buscando confirmar sus sospechas, las figuras que se encontraban tomando y fumando dueños de unos inolvidables rostros las confirmaron. Pensó en el viejo de antes que había sido golpeado hasta un centímetro de su muerte, luego recordó esa noche y en ese entonces una enorme sensación de asco envolvió su cuerpo. Era como un asqueroso cosquilleo que amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar, dándole unas buenas ganas de ir a bañarse al mar con las esperanzas de eliminarlo.

En paralelo sintió surgir una extraña presión en su cabeza sintiendo una especie de claridad que nunca había experimentado. Los odiaba, le enfurecía ver que gente como ese puerco existía y maltrataban abiertamente a todos, que no tenían problemas en matar a otros por su mera diversión y ruines deseos. La presión en su cabeza se intensificó haciendo más claro esa emoción que surgía en su interior, esa idea que grababa en su cabeza a la vez de que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía lentamente hasta quedar él, esos adolescentes y la certeza recién adquirida.

Su respiración se volvió lenta y pesada, su corazón adoptó un potente y marcado ritmo que retumbaba en sus oídos callando cualquier ruido externo. Su mirada se desvió hacia su mano, específicamente su anillo. Su mirada volvió a desviarse a la escoria humana que se reía sin preocupación alguna a un par de metros. Luego cayó al suelo donde se topo con una botella. No sabía si su primera opción era efectiva contra humanos después de todo había sido diseñada contra humanos, pero lo segundo ya había funcionado una vez y estaba seguro de que lo haría otra vez. Salió al descubierto y caminó con un paso marcado, más fuerte que nunca en su vida. De pasó tomó la botella, la golpeó contra la muralla quebrándola y en cambio consiguiendo el arma que necesitaba.

Solo con el ruido del vidrio destrozándose contra una pared de ladrillos atrajo la atención de los cinco adolescentes. Al ver la pequeña figura acercándose con una botella rota hacia ellos causó confusión y fue Terry el primero en darse cuenta de la identidad del niño quien estalló a carcajadas al instante.

\- no puedo creerlo ¡es el pendejo de antes!- exclamó a los cuatro vientos. Sus amigos se rieron ligeramente con él al notar lo que significaba.

\- oh, pobre chico está enojado porque le pegamos al saco de mierda- comentó Jenny en un tono burlesco.

\- hey chico- dijo el rubio a la vez que se agachaba en frente del chico para ponerse a su nivel- te dije que olvidaras del tema o sino te la verías conmigo- dijo con una mirada penetrante a la vez que trataba de tener un tono intimidante. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven. Los ojos del niño eran fríos, más fríos de los que alguna vez había visto y daban la sensación de que escondían un terror que provenía de las profundidades más oscuras y horrendas. Su rostro estaba relajado, carente de cualquier emoción lo que servía para intensificar la penetrante mirada.

\- ¿que... uhg! Ninguno de los 4 adolescentes escuchó el ruido que generó la carne al ser cortada de una forma tan cruda como lo hacía el vidrio, sin embargo el ruido que hacía una persona al ahogarse en su propia sangre sin poder ni gritar ni pedir ayuda si lo oyeron. Se les heló el cuerpo, cada uno de ellos sintió una extraña sensación de calor recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sintieron el frío sudor salir por cada poro de la piel. Sus mentes entraron en shock el cual empeoró una vez que el cuerpo de Terry cayó hacia el lado izquierdo convulsionando mientras trataba de mantener la sangre en su lugar revelando la pequeña figura que tenía en frente de él apuntando hacia ellos una ensangrentada botella rota que se veía más afilada y extensa de lo que debía ser. Marco fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- ¡Terry!- gritó y comenzó a correr en su dirección. Haber ignorado al chico que estaba al lado y caminando hacia el frente fue su peor error. Con un rápido movimiento apuñaló la rodilla causando que colapsara bajo su propio peso. No alcanzó ni a gritar en alarma cuando una botella fue enterrada en su garganta gracias, en parte, al momentum de su caída. Al presenciar la muerte de uno de sus amigos por segunda vez la chica del celular estalló en desgarradores gritos y llantos. No duró más tres segundos y Percy ya se encontraba encima de ella clavándole su arma en la garganta cesando para siempre con sus gritos. El tercer joven partió corriendo lejos de la pesadilla que estaba presenciando.

\- ¡ayuda un asesino! ¡un asesino!- gritó a todo pulmón. Para evitar que se escapara con un pensamiento y un dolor punzante en las tripas comandó la sangre de los dos cadáveres para que se extendiera sobre el piso y se congelara causando que este se resbalara y azotara la nuca con fuerza contra el cemento. El golpe lo dejó desorientado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pero manteniendo el horror presente en su corazón. Sabía que debía correr, pero no se acordaba, la ansiedad se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y mente. Trató de moverse, tenía que huir, pero era inútil, su cuerpo carecía de cualquier coordinación terminando en torpes y burdos intentos de pararse, la sangre congelada no ayudaba. De pronto sintió una aguda sensación de dolor en su garganta que parecía quemarlo, luego sintió como la sangre comenzaba a escapar su cuerpo al igual que empezó a bloquear sus vías respiratorias. Era como si el calor del cuerpo se escapara a chorros y las manos sobre la herida no hacían nada para aliviar esa sensación. La incapacidad para respirar lo obligaba a toser la preciada sangre que trataba de conservar, sus pulmones gritando de dolor sintiendo que ardían y que estaban apunto de estallar. En terrible agonía lo último que registró fue los fríos ojos verdes que lo observaban sin emoción.

Percy levantó la vista hacia la chica. Sus piernas habían cesado de funcionar hace un buen rato, las lágrimas caían a cataratas por su rostros, sus ligeros murmullos de llanto la hacían sonar como una tartamuda, un peculiar olor evidenciaba que se había orinado encima. Vio como la endemoniada figura se acercó sin prisa ni demora observándola con una expresión vacía de cualquier emoción.

\- por favor- sollozó- perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- repetía sin cesar hasta que estaba cara a cara con su tormentor- cambiaré lo prometo, solo perdóname- rogó con un susurro. Con un fluido movimiento la apuñaló en el mismo lugar que al resto, esta vez llegando directo al cerebro matándola al instante. Con un tono perturbantemente neutro comentó.

\- disfrutas de la crueldad que cometes- tomó unos segundos de silencio- gente como tú no merecen ser perdonadas- declaró.

* * *

Este había sido probablemente la cena más extraña de toda la historia del campamento mestizo. Dos dioses mayores, dos de los doce grande, sentados en las mesas respectivas de sus descendientes riendo y disfrutando con ellos. Hermes hizo varias actividades con sus hijos e hijas como: hacer un par de carreras, planear bromas a los otros campistas y criaturas mágicas, contar historias, hacer un par de trucos de magia con otros cuantos para robar, etc. Ahora que todos estaban cenando estaban contando chistes o contando historias, todos los mestizos estaban interesados en las historias de su padre y él con una sonrisa decidió contar las más chistosas, que generalmente involucraban engañando a un dios menor, mestizo, monstruo o humano dejándolos en situaciones muy ridículas.

Por otro lado en la mesa de Hefesto los herreros se encontraban comentando las diferentes características de las creaciones que habían y llevado consigo, discutiendo diferentes formas de trabajar los distintos materiales, siendo el principal interés el bronce celestial, y todos los semidioses preferían escuchar de su padre a que ellos mismos comentar. Era como si la junta familiar convertida en seminario se hubiese trasladado a la comida, todos deseaban saber como mejorar y el herrero muy a gusto del interés de sus descendientes en su propia arte aportaba con gusto lo que ellos querían, siendo los más pequeños los que más felices estaban con la situación.

El resto de los campistas no sabían como sentirse, la mayoría pensaban que algo debió haber motivado a los dioses a ir a ver sus hijos e hijas. Los campistas más antiguos sabían que los dioses no visitaban a sus hijos porque sí y por ende algo debía ser el responsables, varios entreteniendo la idea de que habían perdido una puesta o algo por el estilo. Algo que todos sentían de un menor o mayor grado era envidia. "¿Por qué ellos reciben visitas y nosotros no?" "¿Acaso no me quieren?" ¿"No valgo la pena para llamar su atención?" y otros pensamientos como esos plagaban las mentes de los campistas.

Quirón por supuesto logró notar la reacción de sus campistas. Sentía que la situación no iba a mejorar pronto y que la atmósfera se a volver más densa en los próximos días antes de que mejorara. Suspiró con cansancio imaginándose todos los posibles escenarios de la siguiente semana, parece que Elie iba a estar bien ocupada y tal vez él también le daría una visita pronto. El muy dulce aroma de una coca-cola light llegó a su nariz.

\- no sé por qué pretenden, pero todos saben que están solo pintando una imagen- dijo con disgusto el dios. Suspiró de nuevo.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿desde cuándo los dioses se preocupan de tal manera de sus hijos mortales?- preguntó de vuelta.

\- en algún par de ocasiones- dijo después de pensar por unos segundos.

\- ¿como ahora?

\- no.

\- exacto, no tienen motivo para de repente cambiar sus prioridades, incluso con sus hijos inmortales se comportan así, algo tienen en mente, pero no es un sentimiento familiar hacia ellos, eso lo aseguro- declaró.

-... y ¡uh mira la hora!- exclamó en sorpresa el mensajero. Hefesto logró captar lo que dijo su hermano.

\- ¿algún negocio pendiente?- preguntó por encima del nivel de todos interrumpiendo varias conversaciones. De pronto toda la atención se desvió a los dos grandes.

\- la verdad es que sí- admitió con una expresión un poco complicada- tiene que ver con eso que te pedí- agregó esperando a que entendiera. Su expresión se iluminó brevemente demostrando que sí había captado el mensaje, la sabionda sonrisa que siguió solo servía para reforzar dicha idea.

\- te comprendo. Hermes miró a todos sus hijos con una sonrisa de culpa haciendo que todos ellos entendieran que el momento de familia se había acabado.

\- lo lamento, pero tengo asuntos que no puedo seguir posponiendo y me tengo que marchar- declaró con un tono de disculpa. Varios de ellos expresaron su pena a que el gran momento que estaban teniendo había acabado. El herrero frunció el ceño en confusión.

\- ¿te tienes que marchar?- preguntó con la mirada fija en la suya.

\- correcto- asintió su voz alzándose sobre las protestas de sus descendientes.

\- ya veo- dijo- bueno chicos, creo que mi forja también me llama- declaró con fuerza. A diferencia de los hijos de Hermes los de Hefesto se sintieron apenados, sino agradecidos de haber tenido tamaña oportunidad, todos asumiendo que nunca más iba a ocurrir una instancia como esta.

Los dos dioses se despidieron de su familia respectiva y caminaron hacia la cabaña grande donde Elie y Elaine se encontraban conversando. Al notar la presencia de los otros dos corrigieron inmediatamente su postura de manera automática, estar en su mejor imagen era algo que aprendían todos los dioses menores y criaturas mágicas en el Olimpo.

\- ¿todo en orden?- preguntó la secretaria.

\- mejor que nunca- respondió Hefesto al instante con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

\- tal cual- agregó el hermano con una sonrisa similar. Las dos diosas y el centauro que estaba detrás de ellos hicieron todo lo posible para controlar sus rostros ¿Cuándo alguien había visto una sonrisa así en el rostro del herrero o del mensajero? El alcohólico no tenía dichas reservaciones, pero su se aguantó cualquier comentario que tenía.

\- y... ¿Elie cierto?- dijo Hefesto dirigiéndose a la diosa menor. Ella asintió con una ligera sonrisa muy entrenada.

\- ¿sí?- dijo con un tono de incertidumbre que revelaba lo nerviosa que estaba ante la repentina atención de otro olímpico.

\- gracias por cuidar de mis hijos, las heridas que uno adquiere en la forja no son bonitas la mayoría del tiempo- dijo con agradecimiento- espero volver a verte- declaró con una sonrisa un poco más intensa que antes.

\- creo que debería irme- declaró Hermes- puedes volver a tus otras tareas, la siguiente parte es secreta como sabes- se dirigió a Elaine. Ella asintió y desapareció en un destello de luz azul. Hefesto siguió el ejemplo y desapareció en llamas seguido por su hermano quien desapareció en un ligero destello dorado.

* * *

Apareció fuera del edificio, no era raro ver al chico haciendo algo a las altas horas de la noche, ya sea bañarse, lavar algo o simplemente entrenar a la luz de la luna en el punzante frío de la noche. Revisó las provisiones por última vez asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar, por lo menos aparentaba no faltar nada. Se ajustó un poco las ropas y caminó hacia el interior.

Al llegar al último piso donde generalmente se encontraba Percy y cuando apareció por la "puerta" se llevó una gran sorpresa. El chico se encontraba comiendo sopa con un hombre que parecía estar en sus 60 sentados en el rincón con una lámpara en el centro de ellos. El último parecía que había llorado hace no mucho mientras que el primero tenía la más suave, casi ausente, de las sonrisas que podía tener. Él que conocía al chico por un tiempo sabía que no sonría con facilidad, de hecho en todo el tiempo que lo conocía jamás vio el más ligero rastro de algo que se asemejase a una sonrisa, mentira hoy en la mañana lo había hecho, suponía que debería ser más cuidadoso con recordar eventos importantes. El hombre tenía una apariencia de vagabundo y estaba seguro de que así era, la pregunta era ¿Qué hacía con Percy aquí? No iba a saber a menos que hablara con el chico, pero no pensaba en interrumpir, el niño parecía estar contento algo que no pensaba que iba a ver pronto en él y no pensaba arruinarlo. Podría volver a la mañana siguiente para darle sus cosas, no había apuro que fuera feliz por ese momento, se lo merecía. Con un chasquido desapareció, los dos residentes ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la tercera persona que los había estado observando.

* * *

Ligera edición 26/6/20, escribirlo a lo largo de varios días hace difícil mantener en la cabeza todos los pequeños e importantes detalles para que todo haga sentido.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me costó un poco tratar de hacer la interacción entre Percy y el vagabundo no forzada, aunque no la planee tampoco, simplemente surgió.

Por favor comenten lo que les haya gustado y lo que no, así puedo mejorar y todos podemos disfrutar más de esta historia.

Hasta la próxima, si es que la hay.


	5. Chapter 5

Más peligroso de lo que crees

Eran cerca de las 7 AM, la ciudad ya se había despertado hace un buen rato dando la sensación de que nunca que se iba a dormir. Se encontraba lavando los platos y las ollas en las sucias aguas del mar, una de las pocas cosas por las que daba gracias de ser hijo de un dios es que toda agua que manipulaba tendía a estar en su mejor estado posible. Cuando terminó con esa tarea se dirigió de vuelta a su rincón en el abandonado y olvidado almacén solo para ser detenido por una deslumbrante aparición.

\- ¿que tal chico?- preguntó con un tono un poco alegre el que había causado ese destello.

\- bien dentro de lo que se puede- respondió con una expresión neutra- ¿y tú Hermes?- preguntó sin cambiar de expresión. Los ánimos del dios bajaron un poco. Ayer había sido un increíble día, no creía haberse sentido tan bien en muchos siglos y la tormenta de rumores que generó en el Olimpo solo ahondó esa sensación. Además, en ese mismo día había logrado hacer sonreír a Percy lo que aumentó de manera considerable su autoestima. Por lo que ver que estaba de vuelta a su manera usual era un poco desalentador. Con un suspiro y recuperando su compstura respondió.

\- genial, ayer fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento él sonrió a la vez que su vista se deslizó al almacén.

\- también para mi- comentó. Al seguir su mirada y darse cuenta de qué estaba mirando supo en ese entonces quién era la causa de la sonrisa. Se dejó como tarea averiguar qué era lo que le hacía sonreír y así podría averiguar qué es lo que le hacía feliz. Al menos la primera vez estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con él demostrando preocupación cuando había sido herido de gravedad hace poco y con la mente más despejada ahora recordaba con facilidad que le sonrió casi todo el intercambio.

\- bueno, debido a ciertas circunstancias de ayer no pude entregarte los productos acordados. En ese instante los ojos del pequeño se abrieron como platos como si acababa de recordar algo muy importante.

\- se me olvidó algo que quería decirte ayer- dijo con un tono de alarma. El dios adivinó lo que quería decir y decidió adelantarse.

\- ¿tiene que ver con que tu escudo es inútil y querías pedirme un cambio?- "preguntó" con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El rostro perplejo del chico solo acentuó su sonrisa.

\- ¿cómo lo supiste?- preguntó atónito- ¿es por qué eres dios?- agregó con evidente curiosidad. Su primera idea fue afirmarle sus sospechas, pero se contuvo, realmente no quería darle ideas falsas sobre cómo eran los dioses en el caso de que alguna vez se topara con ellos. "Aunque hay una diosa que es muy probable que se encuentre con él" pensó con repentino desagrado. Antes de que su tren de pensamientos se dirigiera a ese lugar volvió al tema que tenía entre manos.

\- no- declaró con fuerza- son muy pocos los dioses que poseen habilidades telepáticas y menos aun los que poseen el poder suficiente para entrar en tu mente sin que lo quieras estando bien despierto y activo- explicó y su tono cambió a uno más serio- ahora ten en mente que cuando estas dormido que es cuando estás más desprotegido todos los dioses y otras criaturas de origen divino pueden alcanzarte cuando sueñas y no es que te lean la mente ni nada por el estilo sino que más bien pueden traer tu consciencia al lugar que ellos desean mostrarte y conversar contigo o averiguar dónde estás, cuando estás dormido es el momento en qué más debes proteger tu mente- advirtió. Él asintió varias veces dejando en claro que había entendido con claridad.

\- muy bien no queríamos que alguien indeseado fuera averiguar sobre ti- comentó con una sonrisa. "Sobre todo mi padre" pensó con gravedad "si ese desgraciado se llega a enterar de él podría surgir una guerra con facilidad".

\- bueno, entonces dónde están las cosas que trajiste- dijo Percy tratando de resumir el tema inicial.

\- ¡oh!- exclamó con rapidez- bueno lo dejé con cuidado con el resto de tus cosas, no queremos que tu invitado se asuste con la repentina aparición de un dios ¿no?- comentó mientras le hacía un guiño. Meneó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta mientras que Hermes asintió con la cabeza como reafirmación.

\- bueno, ahora me marcharé el negocio de la mensajería nunca termina- comentó con un tono de propaganda- ¡ah! trata de tomártelo un poco lento, yo creo que tienes suficiente para durar un buen tiempo sin ir a buscar trabajo- agregó con una amigable sonrisa. Con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció en un destello de luz. Él suspiró con un poco de cansancio mientras su mente se iba a un lugar más oscuro.

Al llegar al rincón que usualmente llamaba hogar de todo el espacio que en el gigantesco edificio se preocupó de no meter mucho ruido ni con su caminata ni con los utensilios que tenía entre sus brazos. En el lugar que solía dormir estaba en el piso la silueta de un hombre que, ocasionalmente, parecía moverse. Con cuidado dejó las cosas en su lugar. A penas lo hizo revisó si es que su invitado había despertado. Su falta de reacción lo llevó a suspirar de alivio.

Se movió a las cajas que tenían sus cosas. Dentro de una de ellas encontró un anillo el cual no sabía qué era en específico, pero estaba seguro de que debía ser alguna especie de armadura o arma. Se lo puso de inmediato y cuando estuviera seguro de que nadie más lo vería recién ahí probaría sus capacidades. Parte de las habilidades que involucraba en ser un verdadero guerrero era saber las capacidades del equipamiento que portaban, saber como se sentían, estar familiarizados con su peso, entre otras cosas. Solo ahí podrían pelear con todo su potencial sin importar en que situación estuviesen ya sea bajo el sol en el hostil y abrazador calor de un desierto o en las infernales tundras con sus penetrantes fríos que se sentían como agujas que penetraban la carne hasta los huesos.

En el momento en que se rascó la frente se hizo consciente de un extraño y un poco desagradable olor. Revisó su muñeca con el ceño fruncido preguntándose porque olía ligeramente mal si se había lavado el día anterior. La respuesta lo hizo sorprenderse un poco. La sangre seca que tenía debajo de su polerón, el cual había utilizado para dormir, mezclado con el sudor explicaría ese olor.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente se sacó el polerón. Al ser negro no se notaba a simple viste, pero a esa distancia pudo ver ciertas áreas que estaban manchadas con un oscuro y apenas perceptible café. Era la sangre seca de los adolescentes de ayer. Suponía que su propio sudor, la humedad de la ciudad y la sangre no hacían una combinación.

Volvió a la caja de su ropa para poder cambiarse y lavar la que tenía puesta. Al abrir la caja notó que habían unas prendas nuevas con una nota encima de ellas. Tomó el papel y lo leyó. "Me he dado la libertad de conseguirte una armadura, espero que nunca te expongas a una situación en que digas: menos mal que la llevaba puesta. Tu dios favorito". Dejó el papel de lado y comenzó a sacar la ropa que sospechaba que era la armadura. Un cintillo dorado que cabía hasta su frente, un sweater negro de mangas largas que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura, un pantalón de buso y unos bototos. Lo curioso del sweater es que estaba reforzado con genero en el torso, los hombros y la "falda", en el caso del pantalón eran las rodillas y las canillas mientras que los bototos tenían unas placas de metal por los bordes y en el tobillo.

Los sacó y los dejó aparte mientras leía las instrucciones con las que venían. Para activar el cintillo y generar un casco simplemente tenía deslizar un dedo sobre él que era el mismo método para activar el sweater para que se transformase en una armadura, el pantalón reaccionaba a la pieza superior mientras que los bototos se activaban con un pequeño choque de talones.

Decidió probarlos de inmediato mientras aprovechaba de lavar su sucia ropa. Se cambió de ropa con rapidez, juntó la sucia en el piso y luego en el momento en que la toma una voz le llama su atención.

\- ¿qué?- dice en confusión una voz. Percy se gira hacia el hombre e inclina la cabeza.

\- ¿qué qué?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido. El hombre dio un pequeño y brusco brinco en su lugar asustando de vuelta al pequeño. Los dos se miraron intensamente por un par de segundos hasta que el hombre suspiró con fuerza y alivio. Se fregó con fuerza la cara como todas las personas hacían al despertar. Luego volvió a mirar al chico con la misma mirada de antes mientras que él por su parte inclinaba aún más su cabeza y su ceño se contraía en confusión. Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que el hombre decidió romper la dinámica.

\- así que lo de ayer realmente pasó- comentó en voz baja con incredulidad. El semidios inclinó su cabeza en la otra dirección.

\- ¿y por qué no habría pasado?- preguntó devolviendo su cabeza a la posición anterior. La expresión del hombre se acentuó más de lo que uno podía creer como posible. No podía creer lo ignorante que era el niño de lo que ofreció e hizo ayer. Decidió en contra de explicarle de la naturaleza de sus actos ya que estaba seguro que debido a su edad no habría forma de que comprendiese lo que conllevaban y probablemente solo entendiera si estaban bien o mal y dudaba de que fuera a ver que las acciones de todos no eran del todo blanco o negras. Suspiró ya cansado por el momento de todo lo que fuera relacionado con las acciones del niño. Al final optó por irse por la explicación más simple de todas.

\- porque lo de ayer fue tan bueno que pensé que no había ocurrido de verdad- explicó con una agotada expresión que nadie normal podría haber hecho- que a lo más fue un bello sueño- su mirada se deslizó hacia una de las rotas ventanas de la muralla. Percy parpadeó con furiosa velocidad ¿Bueno? ¿Demasiado bueno? ¿Cómo las cosas que hacía podían asemejarse a buenos sueños cuando él fue la causa de... Justo cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a irse en cierta dirección estos se detuvieron al instante, su expresión volviéndose totalmente neutra pareciéndose a la de un robot en blanco desconectado del mundo. Se dio media vuelta y marchó con paso marcado hacia la salida del edificio.

El hombre notó el cambio que sucedió en el niño y frunció el ceño. No era ignorante del familiar olor que llevaba en él cuando se lo encontró en ese mismo lugar como las oscuras manchas en su ropa, puede que hayan pasado décadas desde que esa fragancia inundaba sus sentidos, pero nunca la olvidó. Por un momento estuvo muy preocupado de que él estaba herido, pero sus movimientos parecían ser muy normales que indicaban lo contrario. La forma en que cambió su mirada y lo de ayer hacían difícil evaluar al niño.

Era más que evidente que el chico quería ayudar de eso no había duda. La facilidad con la que admitió que era huérfano y recién, justo ahora, sus palabras tuvieron un grave impacto en él que debía sí o sí estar relacionado con su corto pasado. Además no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podía haberse llegado a manchar en sangre de tamaña manera. La idea más razonable es que haya estado en una carnicería o matadero, pero dudaba bastante de la segunda, también existía la opción de que se haya involucrado de alguna forma en brutalidad animal ya sea él torturando al animal o tratando sus heridas.

¿Qué haría respecto a ello? No tenía ni idea, solo podía tratar de averiguar más sobre el niño y a medida que iba descubriendo más pistas iba a actuar sobre ello si es que pensaba que era necesario. No era su responsabilidad hacer nada por él, pero prefería irse al infierno a que dejar de lado a alguien que necesitase ayuda sobre todo si es que se traba del niño.

* * *

Su mente estaba en piloto automático durante todo el trayecto desde su "habitación" hasta el mar, la lavada que le dio a su ropa y todo el camino de vuelta. En todo ese momento cuando su mente trataba de hacer un pensamiento, por el más pequeño que fuera, este era aniquilado al instante. Era consciente del proceso que estaba pasando dentro de su mente y no sabía si es que lo estaba haciendo a propósito o no, pero no le importaba con tal de que se sintiera... normal. Cuando llegó encontró al viejo mirando por la ventana ya "levantado", sin la manta encima, y claramente bien atento a sus alrededores porque lo notó apenas apareció.

\- ¿qué fuiste hacer?- preguntó un poco confundido al ver que el montón de ropa que se llevó volvió en el mismo estado que salió. Se contuvo al instante en su respuesta. Decir que había salido a lavar la ropa y volver con ella seca no iba a pasar por normal y decir que la había secado en una máquina o al sol era ridículo. Al no tener respuesta obvia se quedó ahí parado en un ligero pánico que fue muy visible para el viejo hombre.

\- como sea- comentó al darse cuenta de que no iba a tener una respuesta satisfactoria- ¿tienes algo planeado por el día?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Esto era totalmente nuevo para él y quería saber en dónde estaba parado y qué debía hacer o si es que el chico le iba a pedir algo en específico. Caminó hasta sus cosas donde dejó la ropa recién lavada a la vez que pensaba en su pregunta.

¿Qué iba hacer? Era una pregunta genuina a la cual no tenía respuesta del momento. Lo que usualmente hacía era quedarse ahí estudiando el mundo mitológico, viendo "vídeos" de entrenamiento y enfrentamientos entre guerreros, algunas veces semidioses y otras veces dioses, también se dedicaba a entrenar lo que veía imitando todo tipo de ataques y defensas contra oponentes imaginarios. Con él presente no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas sin levantar fuertes sospechas, aunque se preguntaba si es que realmente podía ver su armadura o espada en lo absoluto. De todas maneras no podía hacer lo que acostumbraba hacer sin arriesgarse a... algo, no sabía qué, pero no debía ser bueno si es que se aseguraban de mantener el secreto de tal manera.

\- pasear un poco- respondió. Por el tono y postura el viejo notó de inmediato que esa fue la primera respuesta que se le ocurrió y que ni siquiera estaba seguro de ella, pero qué le iba hacer más que aceptarla.

\- de acuerdo- respondió sin saber muy bien qué decir. Con ello el chico se tomó algo de una de sus cajas, que sospechaba que era un poco de dinero, una botella y marchó hacia la salida.

\- nos vemos- se despidió sin darse vuelta. Esto detuvo en seco su tren de pensamientos.

\- ¡espera!- exclamó con urgencia. Percy se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarlo fijamente con un poco de urgencia por su parte, preguntándose a qué se debía la súbita reacción.

\- ¿sí?- preguntó expectante.

\- ¿vas a marcharte así sin más?- preguntó mientras que con sus ojos hacia señas hacia sus cosas. El niño lo notó y lo miró de vuelta con confusión.

\- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó sin entender el significado de su mirada.

\- ¿vas a dejar a un extraño con tus cosas?- preguntó con más urgencia y ojos de plato. Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron.

\- ¡oh!- exclamó con su aguda voz- cierto, me llamo Percy ¿y tú?- preguntó de manera repentina. La pregunta le llegó casi como un golpe físico debido a lo poco preparado que estaba para ella.

\- ¿mi nombre?- se señaló con las cejas alzadas y bien presionadas entre sí.

\- sí- afirmó el chico.

\- eh... Jacob- respondió todavía confundido mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos la conversación tomó este giro.

\- bueno ahora eres Jacob en vez de un extraño así que está bien que te quedes acá con mis cosas- declaró con despreocupación como si estuviera hablando de la cosa más trivial de la tierra. El hombre, Jacob, parpadeó con rapidez mientras inclinaba su cabeza y su ceño contrayéndose más de lo que creía posible.

-...

\- bueno, nos vemos- se despidió. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando atrás al hombre más confundido de la faz del planeta.

* * *

El sol radiaba con fuerza mientras se alzaba por los cielos dándole un tinte de vida más vibrante a la ciudad. Si es que era sincero, no le agradaba mucho la intensidad del sol o el hecho de que estuviera allí en primer lugar. Prefería los días nublados, aquellos que eran fríos y húmedos lo hacían sentirse más... normal, mientras más opaco fuera mejor.

Por ahora rondaba sin sentido, no tenía ningún destino en específico, aunque si tenía una meta en mente. Estaba bien con vagar sin dirección con tal de que se topase con un lugar en el que pudiera probar su nuevo equipo. Repetía en su mente que cualquier guerrero debía conocer al derecho y al revés sus herramientas o era solo un novato corriendo de cara a una muerte segura. El último encuentro solo reafirmaba esa idea que había ido forjando con el paso del tiempo.

Finalmente decidió entrar en un subterráneo de un edificio abandonado. Se río un poco al pensar que era bastante bueno para encontrar lugares abandonados en una ciudad que era un centro comercial bastante importante con una buena industria por otro lado. Al entrar revisó que efectivamente no hubiese nadie, no quería llevarse ningún tipo de sorpresa.

Una vez que estuvo seguro siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones para activar su equipo. El cambio pareció ser instantáneo, de un segundo a otro tenía la apariencia de un guerrero, aunque debido a su tamaño se veía más tierno que amenazante.

Lo primero que notó fue la sensación que le causaba el casco. No era claustrofobia, pero si se sentía más encerrado y consciente del espacio que ocupaba. Pasó un rato respirando lento tratando de dominar sus impulsos que le demandaban sacarse el casco hasta que por fin se callaron. Lo segundo que notó fue que, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no le quitaba tanta visión. Era verdad que la visión periférica se veía afectaba, pero era lo encontraba más como un sacrificio bienvenido ya que a la hora de una pelea podría marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Recordando la última pelea que tuvo solo podía desear haber tenido alguna especie de armadura que lo haya protegido de ello.

Respecto al resto se su cuerpo la armadura no le restringía mucho y los ángulos que no podía llegar con su pierna o brazos no formaban parte de su usual repertorio de ataque y era más probable que solo llegara hasta ese punto si es que estaba en el proceso de sufrir algún tipo de desgarro o esguince, a fin de cuentas no sacrificaba su movilidad de manera significativa. Al seguir con su análisis se percató que las partes de genero que estaban reforzadas se habían trasformado en placas de metal mientras que las que no se volvieron parte de una cota de mallas.

Lo que más quería saber era qué era el anillo que se había puesto en su mano izquierda. Este resultó ser un gran escudo circular hecho de bronce celestial que tenía un gran eje de madera que cruzaba todo el escudo por el cual uno tomaba el escudo siendo en la parte en que debía ir la mano, al centro, había un agujero para que no hubiese problemas para su mano siendo reforzado por una bloca al otro lado y así mantener sus capacidades defensivas. El escudo era más grande que el otro y a la vez era un poco cóncavo por lo que solo podía sospechar que esa pieza su gran enfoque era totalmente defensivo lo que fue bien recibido por su parte.

Respecto a los bototos no había mucho que decir. Se transformaron en unas botas de metal lo que era de esperarse enfocándose bastante en la defensa de sus pies como a la vez sosteniendo con fuerza sus tobillos para evitar cualquier esguince.

Con todo el nuevo equipo activado solo faltaba su espada, la cual transformó con rapidez, para ponerse a practicar sus movimientos hasta que pudiera sentirse familiar con ellos sin que, en el caso de alguna emergencia, fuera a recibir alguna inesperada y desagradable sorpresa.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en una solitaria banca de la calle mirando hacia el infinito. Su mente se encontraba sumida en un torrente de pensamientos, cada uno en conflicto con el anterior. Desde hace años que no se sentía tan cansado por el peor enemigo que podía tener cualquier ser humano sin que este siquiera se diese cuenta de sus acciones, su propia mente.

Jacob exhaló un pesado suspiro, sus viejos y cansados ojos deslizándose sin objetivo alguno a través de las calles y las ocasionales personas que se cruzaban de vez en cuando. No importa cuántas veces lo repasara en su mente todavía no podía creer los eventos que había visto hace poco. Si era honesto consigo mismo no le habría importado mucho haberse muerto allí en el congelado y húmedo callejón sufriendo una paliza a manos de unos infelices adolescentes que no conocían mejor. Pero aparentemente Dios tuvo otros planes ese día para él y ahora tenía que continuar adelante.

Si era honesto consigo hace mucho tiempo que su vida dejó de tener sentido acostándose esperando ver el mañana no porque tenía una meta o un sueño que cumplir, sino por que sentía el fuerte impulso de simplemente ver el sol surgir tras el horizonte con un terrible miedo de que en algún momento el sol dejara salir. Su vida se había convertido en un absurdo juego de supervivencia el cual ya había perdido las ganas de jugar.

Volvió a tomar un respiro, su expresión endureciéndose y sus ojos comenzaron a lentamente recuperar una intensidad ya olvidada hace mucho que juraba que había perdido para siempre. Se paró con determinación, su cuerpo enderezándose, sus hombros echándose para atrás y sus piernas endureciéndose más de lo normal. Su mirada recorrió sus alrededores mientras su mente buscaba indaga su memoria en busca de unas piezas en particular y una vez que consiguió lo que deseaba se puso en marcha con un paso fuerte y marcado.

A los diez minutos de caminata se encontró con una estación de bencina. No era muy grande ni tampoco chica, era de un tamaño decente. Se acercó a las ventanas como si estuviera en busca de algo. Al poco rato cuando no logró encontrar lo que andaba en busca se marchó del lugar. Apenas pasó al lado de dos empleados quienes no tenían nada que hacer estos se dirigieron a él.

\- no damos limosna- se río uno.

\- tal vez si revisas el basurero encuentres algo que no lleve más de tres días- agregó el compañero. Él se detuvo en seco, se dio media vuelta y se plantó con fuerza.

\- ¿me estás diciendo que se demoran tres días en botar las cosas vencidas?- preguntó con fuerza. Los dos se echaron un poco para atrás, sorprendidos porque se atrevió a responder a la vez de que en vez de insultarlos o defenderse les devolvió una pregunta.

\- por supuesto que no- respondió el primero, un poco inseguro de a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

\- ¿entonces por qué dijiste que tal vez encontraría algo con no más de tres días en la basura?- presionó.

\- por... las cosas que la gente bota- respondió con fuerza tratando de sonar seguro.

\- ¿entonces sacan la basura cada tres días o más?

\- no- respondió su compañero sin sonar confiado.

\- entonces cuidado en el momento de insultar que puedes terminar disparándote en el pie- aseveró a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta e ignoró cualquier futuro comentario de ellos, estaban lejos de valer su tiempo.

Continuó caminando por la vereda, su mirada atenta a cualquier establecimiento, letrero o palo de tráfico que pueda tener algún anuncio en él. No tenía mucha suerte hasta el momento según lo que andaba buscando, pero no dejaba que sus fracasos le afectaran, repitiéndose constantemente que si se mantenía firme iba a llegar a su destino.

Se topó con un café bastante popular en los jóvenes, un Starbucks. Entró con confianza atrayendo al instante malas miradas de los clientes quienes se habían puesto cómodos en sus asientos. El empleado del momento lo ojeó con un poco de sospecha, aunque se mantuvo cualquier comentario relacionado con ello prefiriendo ser profesional ante todo.

\- ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?- preguntó con una ensayada expresión.

\- quería venir a preguntar sobre el papel de la entrada- respondió con un tono marcado manteniendo una postura fuerte. El chico tragó saliva, el temor creciendo con lentitud dentro de él.

\- sí sobre eso tienes que discutirlo con el gerente- respondió con un poco de nerviosismo sin saber mucho qué hacer.

\- ¿cómo me contacto con él?

\- ah...

\- pidiendo por favor por supuesto- respondió una voz más adulta y segura. Detrás del chico se reveló un hombre que tenía un buen tamaño físico con una barba prominente y un buen peinado asemejándose al estilo hipstes, que todavía no estaba de moda. Ante su repentina presencia corrigió su postura y se dirigió a él.

\- ya veo- comentó un poco más suave- ¿cómo me contactaría con usted para discutir lo del trabajo?- preguntó con el mayor de los respetos que podía ofrecer. El hombre arqueó la ceja en respuesta.

\- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Jacob.

\- bueno Jacob ¿podrías acompañarme hacia fuera?- preguntó. Asintió con su cabeza. Una vez los dos estando afuera el gerente sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumar ofreciéndole uno al vagabundo quien declinó la oferta. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato. Jacob reconoció que él no debía comenzar la charla o discusión, cualquiera sea de las dos, debido a que él no era quien andaba en control de la situación o de lo que deseaba.

\- ¿cuántos has visto hasta ahora?- preguntó de manera repentina. Él frunció el ceño ante la declaración, confundido sin entender el significado de sus palabras. Se quedó en silencio analizando su cuerpo tratando de descubrir pistas sobre qué se refería. El gerente al darse cuenta de que su intención había sido perdida en el trayecto le guiñó el ojo y luego le señaló con su cabeza el establecimiento.

\- ¡oh!- exclamó a modo de entendimiento- eh... ninguna- respondió.

\- ah ya veo, parece que esta temporada está difícil encontrar empleo- comentó mirando el "horizonte".

\- ni te imaginas- agregó Jacob. El gerente le echó una mirada de reojo.

\- siempre hay trabajo- declaró con un poco más de fuerza- algunos dan miseria mientras que otros son asquerosos, como trabajar en el desagüe, pero siempre hay- explicó. Frunció el ceño cambiando su postura a una más defensiva.

\- ¿estás diciendo que no he buscado lo suficiente o que me merezco ello?- comentó con un tono más peligroso. El hombre no se mostró intimidado manteniendo la misma relajada compostura de antes.

\- no te he acusado de nada si es lo que temes- declaró- simplemente he hecho un comentario sobre un tema en particular- continuó, desviando la vista hacia el cielo- pero basta de ese tipo de charla, tú vienes a buscar trabajo ¿no?

\- sí- respondió con un tono más suave retirando al instante cualquier tipo de comentario agresivo que tuviera en mente.

\- bueno, no tengo ni idea de tu situación pero asumiré que no es buena así que te haré la entrevista ahora mismo- dijo con firmeza poniéndose a la vez más serio- por tu musculatura veo que al menos tienes dedicación.

\- nunca perdí el toque desde que me uní a los militares- respondió con orgullo como al mismo tiempo se erguía todo lo posible. El gerente le echó una mirada analítica, investigando cada centímetro de su cuerpo y sobre todo su rostro.

\- ¿guerra fría?

\- Vietnam- respondió con firmeza.

\- de acuerdo- comentó y luego se tomó un momento de silencio- ¿sabes que el trabajo que se está ofreciendo es de limpieza? ¿cierto?- comentó a la vez que su mirada se posaba en su rostros, estudiando su reacción.

\- no, pero no me importa qué tenga que hacer- respondió con convicción. Los dos se quedaron un buen rato en silencio. Jacob manteniéndose firme como si estuviera frente de su superior lo cual no estaría equivocado si es que tenía éxito hoy.

\- ¿algo que te haya movido a buscar trabajo?- preguntó de imprevisto. Parpadeó con rapidez al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia la izquierda demostrando que lo habían pillado por sorpresa ¿Qué era lo que lo motivo buscar de nuevo?

\- eh... un chico- respondió con sinceridad. El hombre le arqueó la ceja a la vez que prendía otro cigarro.

\- ¿un chico?

\- sí- afirmó- él... me demostró un par de cosas y también me compartió cariño, algo que nadie ha hecho en mucho, ya perdí la cuenta- murmuró- y por eso estoy haciendo esto, quiero cambiar y demostrar que sus acciones no fueron desperdiciadas en alguien como él. Después de unos cuantos tortuosos, lentos e intensos segundos en que el gerente estaba mirando al viejo veterano este finalmente habló.

\- una semana de prueba- declaró a la vez que levantaba su índice derecho- te presentas aquí a las 6AM y trabajas hasta las 2PM, tendrás media hora de descanso la que será para tu almuerzo y como beneficio de trabajador te proveerán diariamente con un almuerzo tipo Starbucks no acumulable ¿alguna pregunta?

\- no.

\- bien, no hace falta que explique que no quiero atrasos ni peleas con los otros empleados, si comentan algo mantenlo a comentarios, tu uniforme estará en el cuarto de cambio una vez que llegues y luego es tú responsabilidad mantenerlo limpio, no podemos permitirnos que el que esté a cargo de la limpieza huela o se vea impresentable ¿entendido?

\- entendido.

\- bien, entonces te veré mañana- comentó a la vez que le daba un ligero golpe al hombro. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el interior del establecimiento para resumir con sus tareas.

Jacob sonrió suavemente, no pensó que fuera a ser tan fácil y ahora que lo había conseguido se esforzaría al máximo. Después de todo iba en contra de todos sus principios vivir de la bondad de un ingenuo niño con un corazón de oro.

* * *

El sudor se deslizaba con lentitud sobre su piel, su aliento era pesado y caliente revelando el intenso calor que había llegado a acumular en su interior, su mente se encontraba agotada haciendo que fuera difícil concentrarse o estar más atento al paso del tiempo. Al principio se quejaba de que la armadura era muy fría al contacto a pesar de que tenía una polera y pantalones debajo y ahora solo podía desear poder sentir esa gélida sensación de nuevo, el calor que había acumulado el metal daba una sofocante y desagradable sensación, pero podía aguantárselo ¿qué eran un par de incomodidades cuando al final de salvaban la vida?

Exhaló con fuerza, tratando de expulsar todo el calor en su interior, e inhaló profundo en busca del frío aire. Desvió su mirada al techo sin ningún objetivo claro algo que se daba muy seguido en personas una vez que terminaban de hacer deporte y se encontraban descansando y ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra la pared haciendo precisamente eso. De vez en cuando agitaba las piernas con tal de que sus músculos se aflojaran o movía sus manos haciendo sonar las muñecas.

Cuando encontró que había descansado lo suficiente se paró y volvió a repetir los mismos ejercicios de antes solo que ahora estaba yendo más despacio tratando de ver que tanto había aprendido en su sesión a la vez evitando cansarse nuevamente. Continuó así por un par de minutos hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya era suficiente. Con ese pensamiento en mente revirtió todo su equipamiento a las ropas normales.

Sabía que dentro de poco su cuerpo comenzaría a enfriarse debido a la falta de acción junto con el sudor por lo que sus prendas "normales" servían para asegurarse de que no se enfriara y se arriesgara a una lesión, hacerse una herida por negligencia sería una de las mayores estupideces que podría haber hecho considerando que era muy prevenible.

Se estiró como por la quinta vez hasta el momento y estaba seguro de que lo haría un par de veces más, se sentía bastante bien estirar los músculos adoloridos. Cuando terminó se dio unos ligeros golpes a los cachetes buscando poder concentrarse en el presente y recuperar la noción del tiempo. Sin poder confirmar que lo había logrado o no salió del lugar sin tener ningún motivo para quedarse.

En el instante en que salió y tomó un respiro el frío aire que entre en su nariz y bajo hasta sus pulmones lo congeló causando que le diera un escalofríos, parece que todavía se encontraba helada la ciudad a estas horas.

Antes de que pudiera en cualquier dirección rugió su estómago e inconscientemente puso su mano sobre él. Una idea surgió en su cabeza y se encogió de hombros, parece que ahora tenía una misión. Con un último suspiro comenzó a caminar sin una dirección clara, pero con un objetivo muy claro, encontrar dónde comer.

Sabía que gracias a que era un niño iba a tener problemas en cualquier local que no fuera o un almacén o un stand de la calle. No lo consideraba un problema, recordaba haber comido deliciosos helados con... antes y no pensaba que las otras comidas fueran a ser malas o aburridas. Así que vagó por las calles buscando saciar su hambre siendo sus ojos y nariz sus guías. No tuvo éxito hasta treinta minutos después en que se encontró con el kiosco que parecía ser el mismo del otro día con la misma señora negra.

Al acercarse confirmó que el mismo kiosco suspiró de alivio y con ello se sintió mucho más seguro, no quería lidiar con una persona nueva. Al estar más cerca notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de la mujer, estaba mirando con extrema atención en todas las direcciones como si un monstruo fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento ¿Tal vez algo importante había sucedido? Ya no estaba muy seguro de acercarse a ella, pero no creía que iba a tener muchos problemas.

\- hola- saludó con un tono neutro a la vez que mantenía los ojos bien abiertos. Ella giró con tal velocidad su cabeza que podría haberse roto el cuello con ese movimiento. Sus ojos abiertos como platos miró fijamente al chico luego segundos más tardes desvió su mirada a los alrededores nunca quedándose en un lugar por más de un segundo, era como si estuviese buscando algo con un inexplicable frenesí.

\- ¿todo bien?- preguntó a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Abandonó lo que sea que estaba haciendo y volvió a enfocarse en el niño que tenía en frente. Se acercó de manera brusca y lo tomó de los hombros, si no hubiera notado que sus ojos gritaban preocupación hubiese reaccionado mucho más fuerte que un simple salto.

\- ¿estás bien? ¿no te ha pasado nada? ¿dónde está tu padre? ¿tienes hermanos? ¿dónde están ellos?- disparó como una metralleta sin detenerse. Ahora si que estaba confundido. Tenía claro que ella estaba preocupada por él, si no era eso entonces no tenía ni idea que podía ser, pero por su vida que no se podía imaginar por qué.

\- eh... Su confusión tan evidente en su rostro que logró comunicarle el mensaje a la mujer.

\- oh- soltó de manera involuntaria- chico ¿estás solo?- preguntó con más control.

\- sí- respondió, la confusión sin abandonar su rostro. Eso pareció hacer reventar algo dentro de la mujer porque su rostro cambió de manera instantánea a uno de ira que bordeaba en ser explosiva.

\- que mier... ¡diablos! les pasa tus padres dejándote solo en las calles- gruñó estando bien cerca del griterío- hay un asesino suelto por las calles y dejan a su hijo caminar sin supervisión, hay gente que no merece ser padres- murmuró lo último. Él ignoró el comentario su mente estando más concentrada en un crucial pedazo de información. "Un asesino en las calles" pensó a la vez que su rostro se endurecía "será mejor que averigüe más de él".

\- ¿asesino?- inquirió con un tono que se asemejaba al de confusión y un poco de terror, siendo ninguno de los dos su estado real. Ella se volvió a concentrar en Percy.

\- sí- afirmó con más fuerza de la necesaria- ayer unos pobres adolescentes murieron en un callejón en la tarde, parece que tenemos un asesino en masa y ojalá que no sea serial- agregó con horror a la vez que llevaba sus uñas a la boca para morderlas del nerviosismo. Frunció con fuerza ¿Adolescentes? ¿Callejón? Una sospecha surgió en su mente y estaba bastante seguro de quién era ese asesino del que hablaba.

\- ¿cuántos murieron?- preguntó con un tono que buscaba acercarse al de curiosidad sin lograrlo. Ella no sabía que hacer de la pregunta y se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- oh cariño- comentó- no te preocupes de esas cosas, no son algo que un niño como tú entenderían- explicó. Inclinó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

\- pero cuántos fueron- presionó. Se mordió el labio a la vez que su vista se desviaba en cualquier dirección menos hacia él.

\- que más da no es como que entenderá- murmuró- cinco chicos, creo que tres niños y dos niñas ¿o era al revés?- se cuestionó. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más de la cuenta ¿Un asesino? ¿Podía considerarse eso? No estaba seguro, no le dio muchas vueltas a ese tema dándolo como terminado una vez que esas... basuras murieron bajo su mano. Nunca tomó en cuenta la posibilidad de que la gente se enterara o que causara pánico.

Se llevó el dedo al labio y lo presionó sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Si hubiera sabido que la gente iba a comenzar a entrar en pánico, tal como lo estaba haciendo la señora de enfrente, entonces se habría aguantado y tal vez lo hubiera llevado a cabo otro día. Ahora la gente iba a estar más atenta y estaba seguro de que la policía estaría dando vueltas por lo alrededores desde ahora hasta que todo se calmara. Los policías significaban un mayor problema para él. Era un huérfano y no tenía ninguna gana de ir a un orfanato arriesgándose a que un Gabe apareciera por la puerta para adoptarlo o peor, su cuerpo tembló, que los mismos encargados del lugar lo fueran.

Agitó su cabeza y prefirió seguir con la razón de por qué había ido allí en un primer lugar.

\- ¿qué tiene para comer?- preguntó de imprevisto interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de la dueña del kiosco. Ella, sorprendida, no tenía ni idea cómo responder.

\- ¿qué?- preguntó del corazón.

\- me preguntaba si tenía algo para comer que no fueran chocolates- explicó. Parpadeó con rapidez, incapaz de comprender cómo un niño pasaba de un tema tan siniestro como del asesinato de cinco jóvenes a preguntarse qué había para comer. Luego se dio un pequeño e inofensivo golpe en su frente recordando que estaba frente a un niño que no debía tener más de seis años. Por supuesto que no iba a entender qué significaban cosas como asesinatos y la muerte ¡ES UN NIÑO! Recuperando su compostura y adoptando la de una vendedora preocupada respondió.

\- tengo unas galletas, bebidas, ramitas, papas fritas y unos sándwiches hechos en casa...- pausó mientras observaba sus productos- creo que eso es todo- agregó volviendo a concentrarse en el chico- ¿qué deseas?- preguntó con un tono bajoneado. Él asintió lentamente.

\- quiero unos... cinco sándwiches y ¿tiene jugos?

\- en caja- respondió a la vez que se daba vuelta para confirmar.

\- y dos jugos de manzana- finalizó. La mujer asintió, agarró los productos y los echó en una bolsa.

\- 25 dólares con 50 centavos. Él le entregó tres billetes de diez dólares los cuales ella tomó y colocó el vuelto dentro de la bolsa. Él tomó la bolsa y comenzó a marcharse.

\- ten cuidado vuelta a casa- advirtió la mujer- y dile a tus padres que sean más responsables- agregó con una clara ira.

* * *

-... asesino suelto?- murmuró a la vez que miraba con alarma una tele que estaba en el ventanal de una tienda de electrodomésticos. Sintió una súbita ansiedad surgir por todo su cuerpo asentándose en el pecho y su nuca.

\- sí- afirmó con el ceño fruncido el hombre que estaba a su lado- el mundo se vuelve más loco cada vez, me pregunto si es que vale la pena vivir en un lugar como este- agregó con un evidente tono pesimista. Suspiró con cansancio, el desconocido tenía razón respecto a una cosa, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Continuaron los dos viendo el noticiario en silencio y, sin darse cuenta, atrajeron la atención de otras personas que se pusieron a ver la tele junto a ellos.

-_... la identidad de los difuntos adolescentes son:..._\- comenzó a listar los nombres la reportera. Él dejó de poner atención a los hombres enfocándose en otros detalles que le llamaron la atención con mucha más fuerza. "Esos rostros, me suenan conocidos" pensó con el ceño fruncido mientras se rascaba la barba "¡ah! son los adolescentes de ayer que me pegaron una paliza". Con esa revelación su mente quedó en blanco. No sabía qué pensar o cómo sentirse respecto a ello. Por lo que podía deducir fueron asesinados a sangre fría de una manera horrible. Era su convicción que nadie se merecía eso incluso cuando estuvo a punto de morir bajo sus manos. "Es una tragedia" se decidió "nunca tuvieron la oportunidad para aprender" pensó con un poco de pena. Habiendo tenido suficiente se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

\- ¡qué horrible!

\- no puedo creer que haya un psicópata suelto.

\- ¿tu crees que esté relacionado con el asesinato de la pareja? ese que sucedió hace unos meses.

\- ah ese, no lo creó, la policía no ha revelado nada sobre ello.

\- de todas maneras esperemos que sea el mismo, no necesitamos más asesinos... Los comentarios se disolvieron en la distancia. Su mente se había enfocado en otra cosa. "Chico" pensó con un poco de urgencia. Percy era un chico de no más de seis años y ayer había vuelto con sangre en su ropa que reconoció con facilidad sin importar que tanto lo haya tratado de ocultar. Al principio pensaba que trató de cuidar de un animal u otra persona. Ahora temía que se haya encontrado de cara con el asesino y que por milagro de Dios sobrevivió el encuentro. Si seguía rondando las calles de esas manera haciendo lo que sea que hiciese para sobrevivir su suerte se iba a terminar acabando y entonces nada lo protegería del asesino que, al parecer, ya había atacado antes.

No tenía solución para evitar que el chico decidiera ignorar sus consejos de que se quedara en la "casa", solo podía tratar de convencerlo de que fuera paciente y de que él iba a aportar el dinero por el futuro cercano. No se perdonaría jamás si es que el chico moría porque sentía que tenía que hacerse responsable de ambos. "No sobrepienses las cosas" suspiró a la vez que se apretaba la nariz "las cosas son como son y darle vueltas no las cambiará" se tranquilizó a la vez que apuraba el paso.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en un banco comiendo con voracidad, realmente había quedado hambriento desde su sesión de entrenamiento. Cuando terminó con su tercer sándwich su mente se desvió de la comida y se concentró en un repentino tema que surgió en su cabeza. Sabía que Jacob iba desde ahora en adelante estar la mayoría del tiempo en el almacén por lo que se veía forzado a encontrar un nuevo espacio para poder entrenar. Tal vez ahora no iba a tener una respuesta definitiva, pero de todas maneras al menos ya tenía un lugar en mente.

Su estómago rugió con suavidad, un buen cambio considerando que antes parecía una bestia salvaje. Volvió a concentrarse en su comida y prosiguió comiendo con gusto. Una vez que terminó con su comida se echó en la banca.

El día estaba tranquilo o al menos parecía estar en calma porque más seguido que nunca cuando cruzaba una persona cerca de él lograba notar un cierto nerviosismo en sus comportamientos. No sabía a qué atribuirlo y simplemente lo aceptó, solo podía esperar que no fuera a molestarle en el futuro porque, tener la atención de los adultos era algo que no deseaba.

Cuando pasó un buen tiempo decidió que ya debía volver a la casa. No tenía un objetivo claro y ya había entrenado, tal vez si Jacob no estaba podía repasar uno de esos vídeos y así decidir la rutina de entrenamiento de mañana. Si eso no era una opción entonces se dedicaría o a mirar el techo o el océano chocar contra las rocas. Como trabaja solo cuando sentía que se iba a acabar la comida y como acababa de recibir una buena porción gracias al reciente trabajo de Hermes no sentía la necesidad de trabajar de nuevo. Tal vez podía comprarse algún cuaderno y ponerse a dibujar. La idea no le pareció mala y, de hecho, recordó que en algún momento adoraba hacerlo, pero tenía dificultades para recordar cuándo y dónde específicamente.

Se encogió de hombros de manera inconsciente a la vez que exhalaba con fuerza. Quedarse en la calle a plena visto por mucho tiempo no sería una buena idea y de ello estaba seguro, si tomaba como ejemplo la mujer del kiosco entonces alguien, más temprano que tarde, notaría su extraña y prolongada presencia en la banca. Por ello decidió que ya era tiempo de llevar a cabo la misión que se había puesto, volver a casa. Se paró de la banca y comenzó a caminar.

En el camino de vuelta todo estaba tranquilo hasta que sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, un pequeño escalofrío a la base del cuello y algo extraño en su nuca. Se detuvo en seco y se dio vuelta en busca del origen de esa sensación. En el momento en que se dio vuelta dicha sensación pareció desaparecer por completo a lo que frunció el ceño. Apretó ambos puños con sus pulgares sobre los anillos en caso de que cualquier monstruo fuera a aparecer de manera repentina.

Se dio media vuelta y continuó con su caminata estando listo para pelear en cualquier momento. Tal vez no había nada y era su paranoia o tal vez hubo alguien que decidió abandonar lo que sea que estaba haciendo al notar que había sido descubierto a él no le importaba, ni siquiera siendo consciente de algunos de esos razonamientos, prefiriendo prepararse a que arrepentirse.

Avanzó varias cuadras sin problemas, en ningún momento bajó la guardia la cual se disparó cuando de repente escuchó una suave y misteriosa voz que tenía una extraña esencia de astucia. No logró reconocer el significado de ninguna de los suaves murmullos que llegaban a sus oídos. Esta vez buscó con mucha más energía con ambos brazos preparados y sus piernas separadas estando una más adelante que la otra adoptando una buena forma de combate. _jijiji_ sonó en el aire. El ruido de la risa lo puso más preparado que antes, los nervios estando al borde de estar sobrecargados con tanta ansiedad que se estaba acumulando.

\- no te preocupes, no busco pelea- dijo una distante y casi etérea voz. Notó que tenía las mismas características que la voz de antes la que habló en una extraña lengua totalmente ajena a sus oídos. Sus palabras no lo calmaron, en cambio, lo motivaron a buscar con más esfuerzos, no iba a confiar en las palabras de un extraño que ni siquiera tenía la decencia para revelarse.

\- busca en el callejón, ahí me encuentro, tenemos que hablar- continuó hablando con un extraño tono que no sabía qué pensar de él. Su vista continuó deslizándose en los alrededores con una velocidad de vértigo hasta que se posó sobre un callejón que aparte de parecer descuidado tenía un extraño sentimiento. Asumió al instante que ahí debía encontrarse el dueño de la voz.

Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a sus alrededores en busca de cualquier cosa extraña, tenía que asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa. Si él era capaz de tentar monstruos para que caigan en una trampa entonces ellos también debían ser lo suficientemente inteligentes como para poder hacer lo mismo, en especial los que eran capaces de hablar con claridad. Cuando creyó que no había nada ahí afuera aparte del callejón decidió acercarse a este con lentitud, juzgando cada paso que daba.

Al estar en frente notó que no había nadie, al menos no a simple vista, lo cual era algo que llegó a esperarse y por ello no dio ningún paso más al callejón que con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más siniestro.

\- acércate, prometo que no muerdo- dijo la voz con más fuerza ahora con una clara característica que había notado en Hermes hace un tiempo. "Definitivamente es inteligente" pensó con un poco más de ansiedad. Sabía que alguien inteligente era más peligroso que alguien tonto incluso si este era más fuerte en el lado físico, lo había aprendido en un documental que vio en la tele y si no fuera así entonces la humanidad nunca habría llegado a donde estaba hoy.

Se detuvo en ese pensamiento, ahora que agregaba el hecho de que existían dioses comenzó a dudar de qué cosas eran reales y cuáles no, cuáles habían sucedido y cuales eran simples mitos que surgieron a partir de la inhabilidad de los humanos para notar lo divino.

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza retándose con ferocidad, este era el peor momento para andar entreteniendo posibles teorías del desarrollo de la humanidad. Así volvió a concentrarse en el asunto que tenía en frente, el cual podía ser de vida o muerte si es que lo manejaba mal.

\- revélate- demandó con fuerza sin bajar sus brazos. Su riza volvió a sonar y esta vez con más intensidad que antes.

\- precavido eh, ya veo- comentó entre ligeras carcajadas- dije que no deseaba hacerte daño así que aquí voy- declaró con un tono despreocupado. Dicho eso, en frente de Percy, pareció materializarse del pleno aire una figura que parecía medir, más o menos, un metro y medio. Estaba vestido con una chaleco elegante, una camisa blanca por debajo, tenía una corbata roja y tenía un sombrero con rayas blancas. Lo que vestía era lo de menos, lo impresionante es que era una criatura mitológica. Tenía unas piernas de cabra, al menos eso creía, y unos cuernos redondos a ambos lados de su cabeza a la altura de la frente. Su pelo, o pelaje en este caso, era café y en su rostro tenía solo en el mentón una pequeña barba puntiaguda y sus cejas eran delgadas y parecían estar bien mantenidas.

\- ¿quién eres?- preguntó al instante. Ante la pregunta sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente y su sonrisa creció hasta mostrar los dientes.

\- quién en vez de qué- se comentó- parece que no soy el primer cuento de hadas con el que te encuentras ¿no? El chico tragó saliva a la vez que apretó con más fuerza los puños. No le gustaba como la figura parecía estar en total relajación y a la vez en control de la situación, una disposición como esa solo significaba problemas.

\- no- afirmó. La sonrisa del monstruo se relajó, aunque seguía manteniendo esa sensación de peligro.

\- ya veo- murmuró a la vez que comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro- asumo que te has encontrado con monstruos que han tratado de devorarte ¿o me equivoco? no respondas- se adelantó- conozco la respuesta, o sino no estarías así frente a mi como estás ahora- señaló- tengo que admitir que es muy raro que alguien como tu haya logrado sobrevivir en las calles- comentó con una ligera pizca de admiración. Ver incrementar el brillo en sus ojos con ese comentario lo puso más ansiosos, ante el primer movimiento correría lejos de ahí. No tenía ni idea de sus habilidades además de que estaba en un terreno que no le favorecía.

-...entonces le dije "sí tienes razón" ¡jaja! su cara fue lo mejor...- dijo entre carcajadas una repentina voz detrás del chico. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dio media vuelta, listo para atacar lo que sea que estuviera detrás de él solo para detenerse en la mitad de su acción. Un hombre con una chica estaban caminando en total relajación, el hombre riéndose con fuerza y la chica parecía confundida mientras trataba de mantener una sonrisa.

\- no te preocupes- dijo el monstruo a su oído- ellos no nos pueden ver. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta ¿¡Cómo había llegado en un instante a su lado!? Debían de tener unos cinco metros de distancia originalmente y ahora debían ser unos cuantos centímetros.

\- ¿qué? Fue lo único que logró murmurar casi congelado del shock. La criatura arqueó la ceja a modo de "¿estás serio?" y luego, casi al instante, cambió a una de realización.

\- ¡oh! claro todavía no debes saber de eso- se dijo con una ligera carcajada- resulta que todo lo divino está rodeado de una entidad llamada "neblina" la oculta la naturaleza de todo lo mágico a los meros humanos mortales, no sé por qué, pero así son las cosas e incluso hay criaturas mágicas que pueden llegar hasta engañar otras criaturas o semidioses con la densa neblina que manipulan- explicó mientras ojeaba al dúo de humanos que se alejaba hasta desaparecer al dar un giro detrás de un edificio.

\- ¿acaso yo genero niebla?- preguntó de imprevisto, saliendo con lentitud del shock.

\- ¿hm? oh, nadie ni nada genera niebla, simplemente existe y esta oculta cualquier rastro de divinidad- respondió sin prestar mucho atención al chico. El semidios se volteó para estar de frente contra la criatura que era más grande que él, no es como que cualquier criatura en la existencia era más grande que él a esa edad y se mantendría así por un buen rato.

Dicho monstruo también se giró para estar de frente, en ningún momento abandonando su despreocupada sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

\- entonces chico, has sobrevivido las calles y has tenido tus previos encuentros con otras criaturas mágicas- se habló- chico- ahora dirigiéndose a él- que te parece si trabajamos juntos ¿te parece?- ofreció abriendo sus manos a modo de negocios y a la vez como un gesto inofensivo. Percy bajó los puños adoptando una pose más relajada, pero nunca bajando la guardia, ante el primer sonido o movimiento extraño reaccionaría como si fuera una situación de vida o muerte.

\- ¿qué propones?- preguntó con precaución evidente en su tono y expresión. La criatura estudió su rostro, el propio jamás abandonando su aparente despreocupación y buen humor. A los pocos segundos de silencio el monstruo habló.

\- ¡oh!- exclamó con sorpresa- acabo de recordar que no me he presentado, uf, dónde están mis modales- se castigó- perdóname, mi nombre es Vaizer, o al menos así me llaman en estos tiempos- explicó con una sonrisa más alegre a la vez que ofrecía su mano. Percy estaba confundido ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la criatura, Vaizer, aunque no estaba seguro si es que realmente fue un cambio, de todas maneras fue inesperado. Frunciendo el ceño le dio la mano.

\- Percy Jackson- declaró y una vez que las manos se separaron preguntó- ¿qué eres?

\- ¡aja!- exclamó a la vez que apuntaba con un dedo- nunca has visto a alguien como yo, je, no importa- comentó mientras le daba la espalda y abría más distancia entre ellos- ¡soy un fauno!- anunció dándose media vuelta y abriendo ampliamente los brazos- una especie que está conectada con la naturaleza y somos más calientes que los dioses si es que nuestros erectos penes son alguna señal- gritó entre carcajadas. El rostro de confusión de Percy se volvió más pronunciado.

\- ¿qué es estar caliente? ¿qué es erecto? ¿es el pene el pilín*?- preguntó con el ceño más fruncido que podía producir. Por primera vez en toda la conversación el rostro de Vaizer perdió cualquier rastro de gracia a uno que la gente adoptaba cuando estaba frente a un irremediable idiota, siendo él el idiota en este caso.

\- de veras- murmuró casi gruñendo- eres un niño así que por supuesto no va a entender nada... péguenme un tiro- agregó con un cansado suspiro. El chico inclinó la cabeza, su disposición entera demostrando que quería saber las respuestas a sus preguntas.

\- ¿y?- presionó sin estar consciente de ello.

\- heh... bueno- concedió- caliente es cuando alguien tiene ganas de tener sexo o alguna actividad sexual, erecto se refiere a alguien o algo que está derecho y sí... el pene es el pilín- explicó con desgano- ahora todo el chiste se fue al drenaje, explicar qué significa...- murmuró desanimado. Frente a eso Percy lo ojeó extrañamente.

\- ¿qué es el sexo? ¿no veo que tu pilín esté erecto? no recuerdo haber escuchado de tu especie en los mitos griegos- dijo con rapidez. El fauno se detuvo en su respuesta haciendo, en vez de ello, analizar lo que acababa de decir el chico ¿Mitos griegos? Eso significaba que el chico solo sabía del lado griego de las cosas e ignoraba la existencia del otro lado de la moneda, el lado romano. Era algo muy interesante que le daría más vueltas en el futuro, pero ya estaba gastando demasiado tiempo y entretener al chico con respuestas para sus preguntas que jamás entendería obteniendo reacciones aburridas ya era suficiente.

\- ¡ok ok ok!- exclamó con rapidez- primero si te explicó qué es sexo no lo entenderías así que no tendrás respuesta- dijo con firmeza- lo segundo es que ¡por supuesto que no! era un chiste que voló por encima de tu cabeza, ser más caliente que un dios, uf, no te imaginas los problemas que causaría- comentó con un ligero escalofríos- tercero, por supuesto que no verás mención de mi especie en mitos griegos porque no existimos en ellos, somos romanos después de todo- agregó con una extraña sonrisa.

\- pero...

\- suficiente- interrumpió- vamos hacer negocios- declaró- te pagaré diez dracmas de oro si es que vas a esta parte de Long Island llamada Center Moriches, o por ahí, y eliminas a un cíclope que va con el nombre de Hesíodo- explicó con un tono de negocios- tal vez tenga algunos amigos cerca de él así que tendría cuidado, pero no creo que sea tan difícil así que ¿qué dices? es una ganga, diez dracmas no es una cantidad fácil de adquirir- agregó con un rostro más amigable. En lo que pareció ser un flash apareció una gélida espada, que parecía condensar el agua al contacto con ella, presionada contra su cuello deteniendo en seco su previo tren de pensamientos.

\- ¿qué haces chico?- preguntó con total seriedad, cualquier rastro de despreocupada alegría evaporadas en un instante.

\- no me trates de engañar- dijo con fuerza el niño- he hecho trabajos para Hermes y sé que matar a un mero monstruo y traer sus trofeos valen más que diez dracmas, me estás tratando de estafar- declaró con intensidad. Vaizer absorbió la información cuidado. "Trabajos para Hermes... interesante, así que no estoy en frente de un chico cualquiera y el equipo que usa no es normal, el dios definitivamente trata algo" analizó con los párpados cerrados.

En ese momento Percy estaba recordando algo que había aprendido en una de las clases de la esfera de cristal. En ella decía que era muy importante en cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento lo que uno tenía que hacer era aparentar que estaba en completo control de la situación, que uno tenía un as bajo la manga y aparentar que uno tenía más poder que el otro. En esta situación no estaba tan seguro de las últimas dos, pero si que estaba empeñado en llevar a cabo la primera. Estaba seguro que si tenía éxito entonces le tendrá miedo y no tendría tantas ganas de hacer nada que fuera a dañarle, o en este caso tratar de estafarlo.

\- ya veo- murmuró- así que no estás tan blando después de todo- comentó con un tono más ligero en comparación con el anterior, aunque seguía manteniendo ese peligro en él. Una repentina punzante sensación colocó todos sus pelos de punta, sus nervios al máximo de su capacidad a la vez que el sudor comenzó a correr libremente por su cuerpo. Su vista se deslizó con tortuosa lentitud hacia abajo, centímetro por centímetro, los dos en completo parálisis, hasta que finalmente se encontró con aterrador brillo, el filo del acero presionado contra su entrepierna.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. En ningún momento lo vio moverse causándole un terrible terror y la vez confusión ¿Por qué ese lugar y no un punto vital como la garganta o el pecho? Ante la interesante mezcla de emociones en el rostro del chico Vaizer dedujo qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en este momento.

\- primero lo primero- llamó su atención- no eres el único que tiene una mano ágil, en el momento en que sacaste tu espada mi daga ya te había alcanzado- explicó con una sonrisa- lo segundo, si a un hombre le cortas el pene él morirá en cuestión de minutos, tal vez más lento que si me cortas el cuello, pero no saldrás y créeme que mi muerte no será instantánea dándome suficiente tiempo como para llevarnos a ambos a la tumba- explicó con un tono que ponía los pelos de punta. Tragó saliva, su mirada intensa como nunca antes, su mente a un millón por hora tratando de evaluar cada posible escenario sin dar muchos resultados.

\- pero yo ya dije que no quería problemas- dijo con un tono más relajado interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico. Dicho eso, con un rápido movimiento de manos, desapareció la daga y con ello el semidios se relajó considerablemente bajando el también su arma.

Los dos se sumieron en un abrumador silencio, uno confundido y con miedo mientras que el otro compuesto. El fauno exhaló con fuerza un aire del cual no pareció ser consciente. Sus ojos jamás dejaron de pasearse por la figura del pequeño, su cerebro pensando a futuro como siempre cada vez que se encontraba con una situación interesante.

\- haber chico, como gesto de buena fe te voy a dar este collar- dijo de imprevisto a la vez que metía su mano al bolsillo.

\- ¿no me acabas de tratar de estafar?- cuestionó en confusión, preguntándose si es que siempre había malinterpretado el significado de la palabra.

\- ¡oh! tienes razón- exclamó mientras sacaba el collar- sería más una compensación con la esperanza de que tomes el trabajo que te ofrecí- explicó a la vez que colocaba en frente del collar- esta pieza de joyería no es como cualquiera- se adelantó a su inminente pregunta- el cristal está encantado para detectar lo divino, aunque tiene que ser en grandes concentraciones porque mientras menos concentración haya más preciso tiene que ser y por ende más caro, sí, es barato, no, sigue siendo bastante útil- volvió adelantarse- tal como dije detecta la presencia de lo divino en grandes cantidades así que este collar solo se activara en tres ocasiones: la primera siendo en la presencia de un dios, la segunda sería en un lugar sagrado como un santuario y la tercera sería una horda de monstruos, ruega que cuando se active no sea ni el primer caso ni el tercero- advirtió con total seriedad. El chico lo tomó en su mano y lo ojeó con sospecha.

\- ¿me lo darás si es que aceptó?- preguntó con una mirada cuidadosa.

\- ¡oh no! para nada- agitó las manos en frente de él- es una compensación como ya fue establecido, lo tomes o no es tuyo, si es que aceptas te daré una mejor recompensa a parte de unos cien dracmas de oro, un buen precio ¿no lo crees?- ofreció con la mano extendida.

\- júralo- demandó el chico. La expresión del fauno cambió ligeramente a una de molestia.

\- que la palabra de uno ya no es suficiente en estos días- murmuró- está bien, juro por el Río Estegia que una vez que termines el trabajo te pagaré lo prometido.

\- ¿por qué juraste por el Río ese?- preguntó confundido con la cabeza inclinada. El fauno tuvo que resistir las enormes ganas que surgieron dentro de él para darse una inmensa bofetada en la cara. Estaba tan acostumbrado a lidiar con gente mucho más inteligente y/o poderosa que lo empezó a tratar como tal olvidándose por completo que estaba frente a un **¡MALDITO NIÑO DE CINCO AÑOS!** Por supuesto que no iba a saber sobre cosas como el juramento que todo el mundo tomaba para asegurarse de que cumplieran su palabra, saberse ese juramento era el pan de cada día que permitía cualquier tipo de negocios. Tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse.

\- sabes, si realmente tienes negocios con Hermes pregúntale a él, es su pan de cada día después de todo- comentó con clara frustración. Parece que la respuesta fue lo suficientemente satisfactoria porque se colocó el collar con una seria mirada.

\- ¿Center Moriches?

\- sí.

\- ¿cómo te contacto una vez que lo termine?

\- vuelve a encontrarme en es callejón.

\- nos vemos entonces- se despidió el chico. Con una media vuelta partió sin esperar la respuesta Vaizer quien se encontraba con una profunda expresión de concentración, sus ojos con un fuerte tinte de calculador. "Así que el chico trabaja para un dios, bastante raro e inusual" pensó mientras se tiraba la barba "debe tener entre cinco y seis años, no está apto para sobrevivir fuera del campamento o de la ciudad, sin embargo aquí está y su equipo no es malo, una armadura diseñada para un feroz combate con una espada bastante... peculiar. Los dioses no hacen caridad y hay mucho mejores candidatos para resolver los problemas de los dioses, las única explicación es que el chico sea importante, no puede ser el hijo de Hermes porque en ese caso estaría en alguno de los dos santuarios, pero no lo está lo que significa que es aún más peligroso que esté allí que aquí... jeje, debería estrechar las relaciones con el chico por el momento, quién sabe que sorpresas me traerá". Frunció el ceño con fuerza. "El chico acaba de aceptar el trabajo de un extraño incluso cuando lo amenacé recientemente y confió de inmediato en mis explicaciones sin cuestionarlo, definitivamente es un niño, ojalá que sobreviva su propia inocencia".

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, de repente cruzaban unas pequeñas nubes protegiendo a unos pocos afortunados de los potentes rayos del sol. Había tomado un bus que lo llevó hasta el frente del Terrel River County Park. Había visto un mapa antes de ir a investigar, era casi mandatorio conocer el terreno antes de ir en una cacería porque en el caso contrario sería lo mismo que ir a ojos cerrados. No solo era vital para saber cómo moverse, sino también para deducir dónde podían esconderse los monstruos.

Ya sabía que los monstruos preferían zonas aisladas y que no estuvieran en mucho contacto con los humanos. Esto no significaba que no rondaran por zonas densamente pobladas, ya se había topado con el minotuaro en la ciudad, lo que sí era cierto es que era muy raro que las frecuentaran o que colocaran sus bases ahí. Si es que el área tenía lugares como bosques, parques o cabañas aisladas, al menos creía porque nunca antes había ido a una cabaña en busca de monstruos, sería más probable que ahí estuvieran. Hasta ahora había tenido éxito en encontrar y cazar monstruos así por lo que tenía confianza en que lo lograría esta vez.

Fijándose en sus alrededores buscó si es que alguien lo miraba fijamente lo que no encontró y al no ver nada por el estilo se adentró al bosque. El lugar era pacífico, de vez en cuando pasaban algunos animales que ignoraban el mundo y se enfocaban en sus asuntos. Más seguido que nunca cruzaban personas, parejas, familias enteras o alguien completamente solo y ninguno de ellos le prestó atención.

En toda su caminata estuvo con los ojos bien abiertos, no sabía en qué momento se podría encontrar con el cíclope Hesíodo o monstruos indeseados. De hábito revisó su equipo el cual no era muy diferente de con lo que había salido en la mañana teniendo ahora unas seis botellas extras de agua las cuales encontró en la basura, luego limpió y llenó. El agua no podía faltar, sin ella estaría muerto hace tiempo y lo ponía bastante nervioso no estar cerca de ella. Una profunda y potente voz llaó su atención.

\- ¡hey! chico ¿qué haces por acá solo?- preguntó la voz con preocupación. Su cuerpo se detuvo en seco y su cabeza se giró en dirección del dueño de la voz. Más adelante, en una encrucijada, apoyado contra un poste de madera se encontraba un hombre que debía tener por lo menos dos metros de altura y su enorme masa muscular lo hacía verse más grande aún. Cuando se acercó más notó otras características como el hecho de que era calvo o que tenía una gran barba blanca con gris entremedio.

\- ¿me hablas a mí?- preguntó tratando de mantener su tono neutro.

\- por supuesto- declaró el hombre- ¿qué hace un chico por aquí sin sus padres?- agregó. En el momento en que dio un paso adelante Percy gritó.

\- ¡ni un paso más!

\- tranquilo chico- trató de apaciguarlo con ambas manos haciendo un gesto inofensivo- no voy hacerte daño.

\- ¡silencio!- demandó- tu eres un monstruo. Eso detuvo al hombre en su avance mientras que el chico había adoptado una pose para pelear o correr dependiendo de qué sería lo más conveniente. Frente a sus palabras el hombre dejó salir una extraña sonrisa.

\- ¿oh, en serio? qué te hace pensar en ello.

\- primero ningún humano me notaría a menos que me dirija a ellos o preste exclusiva atención- explicó.

\- ¿solo eso?- cuestionó en voz alta a la vez que se rascaba la barba.

\- y tu rostro es extraño a ratos- agregó. El chico había notado en el momento en que posó sus ojos sobre el hombre que algo era diferente de él y luego cuando hablaba su rostro parecía cambiar a instantes, como si fuera un glitch de computadora en un juego o algo por el estilo, era tenebroso ver esos cambios a medias que a la vez eran súper veloces. Fue eso lo que le delató que estaba frente a un monstruo.

\- ¡ah! así que eres más atento de lo normal- comentó- dime ¿qué hace un semidios como tu en estos lados? no veo a tu madre o padre ¿te escapaste? no lo creo, eres muy joven para hacer algo como ello ¿te mudaste recién y estás explorando? pésimo trabajo de tu padre humano, dejar al semidios solo en un lugar nuevo podría traer bastantes problemas- habló con ligeras carcajadas entremedio.

\- ¿te llamas Hesíodo?- preguntó repentinamente. El cuerpo entero del monstruo se tensó. Su ojo, **ÚNICO OJO**, se posó con intensidad sobre él y su sonrisa se extendió hasta más allá de lo que debía revelando unos grotescos y mugrosos dientes que no habían estado allí hace unos segundos. El aura que tenía a su alrededor cambió considerablemente.

\- ¿y quién pregunta?- su voz sonando varios tonos más peligrosa.

\- nadie- respondió con total seriedad.

* * *

Se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro y cuando se detenía su pie comenzaba a golpear el piso de forma incesante. "¿Dónde está?" pensaba frenéticamente "ya es de noche y aún así no se muestra". Decir que estaba preocupado sería como comparar un charco y el mar para luego decir que el último es "grande". No podía aguantarlo, ningún niño debería andar solo en las calles en especial cuando había un asesino suelto. Si el hambre o el frío no lo habían matado hasta ahora la ansiedad sí que terminaría el trabajo. Estaba apunto de perder cualquier pizca de calma que tenía hasta que escuchó un par de pasos a lo lejos. Eran suaves y a ratos sonaban más arrastrados que firmes. Al darse vuelta se encontró con la cojeante figura del chico que estaba causando toda su inquietud.

\- ¡Percy!- gritó. Corrió de inmediato a su lado, no fue tan veloz como esperaba, pero llegó bastante rápido a su lado. Al revisarlo notó su rostro estaba en una constante expresión de dolor, su brazo izquierdo estaba amarrado con dos nudos, uno en el codo y el otro en la muñeca, a su cuello y tenía un extraño olor a humo y algo quemado, pero aparte de ello parecía estar bien.

\- hola Jacob- saludó con una contraída sonrisa.

\- ¿¡qué te pasó!?- exclamó angustiado.

\- me caí en las escaleras de un edificio- admitió encogiéndose de hombros. A eso el viejo frunció el ceño a la vez que inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¿te caíste de unas escaleras?- preguntó perplejo.

\- sí, en la tarde- corroboró- tuve suerte de que este señor que estaba de paso decidió ayudarme- agregó señalando a su brazo izquierdo. Él asintió ante la respuesta.

\- ¿y qué hay de tu pierna?

\- no me la torcí- fue lo primero que dijo- pero si duele bastante- agregó con una expresión de dolor. Exhaló con fuerza gracias a un alivio que no podía creer que iba a volver a sentir. Si tan solo supiera por el horror que lo hizo sufrir, pero decidió en contra de ello, haberse lesionado de esa manera en un accidente ya era suficiente por hoy.

\- ¿hiciste algo para comer?- preguntó Percy rompiendo el tren de pensamientos de Jacob. Él sonrió.

\- no, pero puedo hacer algo ahora que volviste, veré que puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor- respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que se enderezaba y colocaba una mano en el hombro bueno del chico. Recibió una sonrisa de vuelta.

\- ok.

* * *

Y eso es todo por esta entrega.

Admito que me demoré bastante más de lo que tenía planeado, las razones siendo... ya se me olvidó cuando comencé con este capítulo, pero de todas maneras jugar Stellaris fue parte del atraso, Harry Potter también jugó parte de ello, haber estado bajo sospecha de COVID cuyo test todavía me duele con tan solo pensarlo (es horroroso) y un bajón en general.

Espero que les haya gustado y comenten lo bueno con lo malo, el comentario de** Enoc Sierra Vera** me ayudó bastante a la organización de la información, la velocidad como también evitar confusión.

**Aegon I Targaryen**, tu comentario fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha ocurrido este año haciéndome sentir como nunca antes, que un extraño me diga que uno de mis hobbies que tanto tiempo le dedico sea una de las mejores cosas que le ha ocurrido en el año hasta ese momento es como ningún otro. Ahora solo puedo desear que ojalá tu vida personal esté bien. En esa nota le deseo lo mismo a todos mis lectores, ya sean ocasionales o dedicados.

Que todos tengan un buen día.

Hasta la próxima, si es que la hay.


	6. Chapter 6

Un nuevo invitado

El pequeño semidios se encontraba en los límites de la "barrera", observando en silencio los edificios que se alzaban decenas de metros y las calles que se dividían y marcaban los límites. Se acomodó por lo que creía ser la quinta vez dentro del mismo último minuto. Estaba enojado, las heridas que había sufrido eran parecidas a las del perro del infierno con el que peleó hace un tiempo, no se recuperaban con facilidad incluso con la asistencia del poder del agua. Su mal humor se evidenciaba de manera abierta en su expresión. En silencio maldecía al condenado cíclope, sobre todo a su estúpida masa de fuego.

Al recordar eso hizo, de manera casi instintiva, un ligero con su brazo izquierdo, que todavía se encontraba amarrado, y una intensa señal de dolor invadió su mente causando que contrayera con fuerza su rostro. Por su puesto abandonó de inmediato el movimiento volviendo al reposo. Luego trató lo mismo con su pierna izquierda al cambiar el peso hacia ella. De manera inmediata la cadera le comenzó a doler al igual que la rodilla y el tobillo. Se arrepintió de inmediato y volvió a su previa posición, la cual lo tenía bastante molesto, su pierna derecha estaba bastante entumecida.

Tomó un gran respiro buscando relajarse, no iba a dejar que unas heridas de batalla le tiraran al piso su humor. Trató de enfocarse en otro punto como la bendición que recibió ayer por parte de Vaizer. Frunció un poco el ceño al pensar en ello, de todas las cosas que podían haber sido eso era lo más inesperado de todas.

* * *

El día anterior.

\- ¿una bendición? ¿eso fue lo que me diste?- preguntó con incredulidad y una áspera voz.

\- ¿decepcionado?- preguntó de vuelta con una puntiaguda sonrisa. El chico inclinó la cabeza y se puso a considerar si es que respondía la pregunta.

\- más bien sorprendido- respondió. El fauno asintió con la cabeza con una expresión de compresión.

\- es de entenderse- concedió- ahora no pienses que te estoy dando un puñado de arena como pago, es más útil de lo que crees- habló con un tono de orgullo- todos los seres vivientes, ya sean orgánicos o constructos, poseen almas las cuales en las mayorías de los casos son indestructibles y son fuentes de gran poder si es que se utilizan de la manera correcta- explicó con lentitud asegurándose de que el semidios lo pudiera seguir- el mejor ejemplo serías tu, tú alma es una mezcla de la esencia divina de un dios y un mortal siendo lo más impresionante que puedes utilizar los dones de tu padre celestial- dijo con una extraña sonrisa. A Percy se le pararon los pelos de punta y trató de desviar la sensación que le estaba causando con una pregunta.

\- ¿y cómo se relaciona con tu bendición?- su nerviosismo tiñendo la pregunta. Vaizer decidió dejar de lado su incomodidad y procedió a responderle.

\- tiene todo que ver- respondió con firmeza- cuando se entrega una bendición lo que la persona está haciendo es dar parte de la esencia del alma y depositarla en el alma del destinatario otorgándole los dones, ya sean naturales o adquiridos, que el dueño tiene- explicó con total seriedad- en la historia muchas veces se ha visto caballeros y guerreros que han sido bendecidos por dioses a través de sus respectivos dioses haciéndolos bastante poderosos en combate o en la mesa de estrategia- tomó una pausa- sin embargo, en la mayoría de los casos los dioses no tuvieron nada que ver con el éxito del guerrero en cuestión y en realidad era el mismo sacerdote bendiciendo a la persona dándole ya sea más fuerza, concentración, facilidad para aprender y adaptarse en el momento, etc.- agregó con una desinteresada expresión.

\- entonces lo que tu me diste fueron parte de tus dones ¿cierto?- pensó en voz alta con una expresión de realización.

\- no exactamente- comentó con severidad. Percy tragó saliva.

\- ¿no?- preguntó incierto.

\- lo que yo te di, que también se puede, es dar una especie de... "semilla"- respondió- como fauno tengo ciertas facilidades con la naturaleza y un par de instrumentos como también ciertos poderes mágicos- lo señaló con el dedo, sus ojos cerrándose ligeramente en el proceso- estos poderes o dones irán creciendo a medida que tu también vayas haciendo y lo mismo se aplica si es que le das un uso reiterado, como cualquier músculo a fin de cuentas.

\- ¿y cuál sería uno de esos dones?- preguntó con curiosidad. Ante eso el fauno adoptó una sonrisa de satisfacción al mismo tiempo que sacaba un poco de pecho.

\- digamos que todas las mujeres van a terminar profundamente satisfechas contigo- dijo coquetamente. El pequeño frunció el ceño y volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

\- ¿satisfacer? ¿te refieres a que voy a cocinar mejor?- preguntó con evidente confusión. La expresión de Vaizer se desmoronó hacia una depresiva con ojos vacíos.

\- ¿por qué tenía que ser un niño?- murmuró de manera casi inaudible- si tan solo...

* * *

De vuelta al presente.

Todavía no lograba entender cuáles eran las características de ser un fauno. Si quería averiguar cualquier cosa tenía que investigar la cual era la razón de por qué estaba parado al borde de la propiedad tan temprano en la mañana asegurándose de que Jacob no lo fuera a pillar en asuntos que no le conciernen.

Su mente dio un giro repentino volviendo a al fauno en cuestión, pero no él en sí más bien un comentario en particular. "...romano..." había dicho y lo dijo con mucho orgullo de eso estaba seguro. No le habría puesto atención ni dado vueltas si no fuera por el detalle que si los dioses griegos y su mitología existían ¿también existían los romanos? Tendría que investigar de eso estaba seguro.

Un destello de luz distrajo su atención por completo y una vez que cesó reveló una muy conocida figura de un dios.

\- ¿algún problema chico?- preguntó con una penetrante mirada que chocaba con su suave tono. Sabía que la razón de por qué no lo saludaba como siempre se debía a que ya se habían juntado ayer y con ello ya habían discutido los negocios, principalmente él liderando la conversación lo que era de esperarse. Era gracias a ello que el dios no esperaba volver a ver al semidios en un buen tiempo, no de inmediato.

\- sí- asintió Percy con seriedad.

\- de acuerdo ¿y cuál es?- preguntó con una ligera pizca de ansiedad, estaba curioso sobre qué tipo de problema tendría el pequeño para querer juntarse de inmediato.

\- no tengo cómo comunicarme contigo- declaró. La expresión del dios se volvió neutra sin dejar rastros de ninguna emoción y así por varios segundos, extendiendo el silencio que se estaba volviendo incómodo.

\- ¿y la tarjeta que te di?- preguntó con un tono expectante mientras arqueaba la ceja.

\- no es suficiente- respondió al instante- la tarjeta es solo para negocios como tu dijiste en ese día- se adelantó a la posible pregunta- necesito de alguna forma comunicarme contigo sin que requiera que estés aquí, estoy seguro que no sería bueno que cada vez que necesite ayuda con algo tengas que dejar de lado lo que estés haciendo- argumentó con un poco de vergüenza. El mensajero soltó una ligera carcajada entendiendo cuál era el verdadero problema. Encontraba tierno que no quisiera molestarlo y distraerlo de sus asuntos varios, tan típico de un niño.

\- comprendo- dijo con un tono más cálido- entiendo tus preocupaciones y tal vez tengas un poco de razón- agregó con una sonrisa. Percy se relajó un poco de manera visible y de manera inmediata se disparó una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Ah, también se había olvidado momentáneamente de eso. No podía comprender por qué se había lanzado en una cacería cuando había recibido un pago hace tan poco. Sospechaba que quería probar la armadura y el escudo, pero eso era un poco fuera de su carácter, Percy no tomaba riesgos innecesarios a pesar de que la recompensa final fue bastante fructífera. Quién diría que terminaría con la cabeza de un cíclope que comandaba el fuego y una arma forjada por el mismo Hefesto ¿Cómo se había llegado a topar con él? No sabía y era bastante interesante.

\- ¿entonces?- preguntó un poco ansioso. El dios volvió a pescar el presente. Dejó de la previa línea de pensamientos, después en la comodidad de su casa se dedicaría a analizar las recientes acciones del chico.

\- bien- declaró- espera acá un par de minutos que vuelvo en seguida- dijo con una entusiasta sonrisa y desapareció en un santiamén.

Un par de minutos después.

\- ¡listo!- exclamó con fuerza. El pequeño saltó de la sorpresa y de manera inmediata ahogó un par insultos con "grave" gruñido a la vez que fruncía con fuerza el ceño. El dios ignoró su reacción y le entregó una pequeña caja la cual tomó sin pensar.

\- ¿un celular?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- por supuesto ¿acaso creías que vivimos en la época clásica o qué?- preguntó de vuelta con la ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados. El pequeño se encogió ante la mirada que le estaba dando y trató de esconder su rostro que se estaba volviendo colorado de la vergüenza.

\- ¿sí?- dijo con inseguridad.

\- no tenías que responder- comentó en voz baja- como sea, anoté mi número en la parte de atrás de la caja para que me envíes mensajes cuando quieras, no te preocupes que el celular viene con todo lo que podrías desear y las instrucciones para todo vienen en un papel adentro de la caja ¡sin embargo!- exclamó a la vez que su tono se volvía mucho más serio y sus ojos se cerraban ligeramente- siempre mantenlo apagado y cuando lo vayas a usar hazlo por pequeños períodos de tiempo y que sea en lugares muy públicos, si no sigues esas instrucciones olvídate de volver el mañana- agregó con un tono siniestro. El chico tragó saliva con bastante ruido.

\- ¿por qué?- preguntó con cautela, apretando los puños sin darse cuenta.

\- los artefactos electrónicos funcionan como enormes faros para atraer monstruos cuando los utilizan los semidioses, cada vez que lo utilices sería como pararte en mitad de la calle desnudo gritando ¡VENGAN POR MI! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!- gritó hacia los cielos a todo pulmón- más de algún monstruo va a ir a investigar con bastante curiosidad- terminó su explicación encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿cuánto me va a costar?- preguntó con seriedad. El Mensajero inclinó la cabeza un poco mientras que su expresión se volvía pensativa. "Le he estado dando mucha libertad al encargarme yo de sus compras, no siempre va a poder depender de otros para que hagan las compras por él, va a tener que aprender a hacerse cargo de lo que consume y manejar el dinero que gana" pensó mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

\- este celular cuesta 70 dracmas de oro y además hay un cobro por envío que generalmente es más alto, pero como tu no puedes ir a dichas tiendas te dejaré la tarifa en 10 dracmas de oro, también tienes que tomar en cuenta el plan del celular que tiene para la internet y las llamadas que puede hacer...- hizo una pausa asegurándose de que el chico estuviera siguiendo cada palabra que decía- pero esa las vas a comenzar a pagar el próximo año así que al final tendrás que pagarme 80 dracmas de oro ¿cuándo quieres pagar?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa carismática.

\- ahora- respondió con firmeza. Eso detuvo su tren de pensamientos ¿Ahora? Acababa de decirle que iba a tener que pagar y que por ende no se le iba a descontar del pago que él mismo le debía por esa cabeza y el arma que iba a ser la otra semana ¿Acaso llevaba siempre dinero encima de él? Y si la respuesta era sí ¿Siempre llevaba tanto?

\- ¿tienes el dinero a mano?- preguntó con un poco de escepticismo. Percy asintió con la cabeza y se llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón del cual sacó un monedero ¿De dónde había conseguido ese monedero? Ni idea. De él sacó ocho monedas que tenían acuñado un diez en una de sus caras. Eran extremadamente bellas, una verdadera obra de arte la cual uno podía pasar horas observando sin aburrirse.

Hermes habría ignorado todo el intercambio si no fuera porque observó una clara peculiaridad que le disparó un par de alarmas en su mente. "Son antiguas, aunque sean todavía aceptadas deben de ser al menos un par de siglos antiguas" evaluó "yo no se las he dado, las debió haber conseguido de alguien más en cuyo caso la pregunta sería ¿quién se las había dado?" pensó con cuidado. Tal vez debería hacer un par de indagaciones pronto, aunque no de inmediato después de todo con la nueva adquisición estaría bastante ocupado sin contar que tendría que convencer de que su "hijo" no estaba peleando contra titanes o algo por el estilo debido al estado de la armadura.

\- entonces creo que fue un placer hacer negocios- dijo mientras tomaba las monedas de su mano- si eso es todo entonces nos vemos- se despidió.

\- adios- se despidió. En un destello de luz el dios desapareció. Suspiró en parte debido al cansancio mental que estaba sintiendo, el cuál no tenia ni idea cómo lidiar con él y le estaban dando ganas de irse a dormir incluso cuando había despertado hace poco. Observó la caja en silencio por unos cuantos segundos ¿Un celular? Jamás se le habría ocurrido que utilizaran la tecnología así, de hecho pensaba que le iba a entregar una bola de cristal o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿qué tienes allí?- dijo una peculiar voz. El semidios se puso de inmediato en guardia a pesar de que reconocía esa voz.

\- ¿qué quieres Vaizer?- preguntó mientras se giraba en dirección del presunto fauno.

\- a hacer una cosa rápida e irme a atender otros asuntos- respondió con un aire de desinterés- esperar a que ese dios se fuera fue lo que más me consumió tiempo- murmuró.

\- ¿y qué vienes a hacer?- preguntó con precaución.

\- a instalar esto- respondió sin mirarlo mientras sacaba un pedazo de hierro de su bolsillo. Percy lo miró con un poco de desconfianza, manteniendo la guardia alta, no sabía qué venía a hacer y no le gustaba que alguien que apenas conocía y podía matarlo con relativa facilidad iba a merodear cerca de su casa a hacer quién diablos sabe. Enterró el pequeño hierro en el piso, hecho que le sorprendió porque era cemento.

\- listo- dijo con un tono satisfecho a la vez que se quitaba el polvo de las manos. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaba listo o qué había hecho el pequeño hierro creció en un instante a un moderado tamaño de un metro y medio. Estaba sintiendo una mezcla entre sorpresa y confusión y antes de que pudiera tratar de resolverla el fauno sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, del tamaño de la palma de su mano, la cual "colocó" al costado del acero con una sonrisa de satisfacción. A los pocos segundos creció hasta tener unas medidas de 30cmx20cmx10cm.

\- ¿qué es esto?- preguntó con confusión y curiosidad.

\- bueno como no tenemos un lugar de reunión fija y mis horarios son vastamente diferentes a los tuyos decidí traerte esto para dejarte cualquier trabajo que quisiera que tomes- explicó- será mejor que revises tu correo de manera diaria porque nunca sabes cuándo podría tener un trabajo para ti y si es que deseas tomarlo solo tienes que tomar la carta y conservarla, las especificaciones estarán dentro de la carta- explicó con su astuta sonrisa. Percy asintió con lentitud con una expresión de seriedad, analizando con cuidado la información recibida.

\- ¿y si no acepto?- preguntó con un tono leve. El fauno arqueó la ceja.

\- creí que era evidente, pero supongo que no- comentó al aire mientras se encogía de hombros- déjala de vuelta y listo, no esperaré nada de ti para esa ocasión- explicó a la vez que comenzó a pasearse por el lugar hasta que su vista cayó sobre el edificio- ¿por qué te paseas en esta fábrica?- preguntó de curiosidad mientras se rascaba la barba. Percy entró momentáneamente en pánico y luego adoptó un comportamiento general de confusión.

\- ¿fábrica? ¿no es un almacén? Vaizer inclinó la cabeza analizando el edificio en reacción a las palabras del chico.

\- eh... o sea, si es que miras el techo tiene la apariencia de que perteneció a un tipo de fábrica aunque si el interior es espacioso y vacío tal vez sea un bodega de algún tipo... o tal vez la vaciaron antes de quebrar- pensó en voz alta y luego meneó con fuerza la cabeza- poco importa al final del día, vine a establecer un medio de comunicación no a discutir sobre un tecnicismo- declaró- nos vemos- se despidió a la vez que le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacia fuera de la propiedad. El semidios exhaló del alivio, definitivamente lo último que necesitaba es que gente que no eran derechamente sus aliados estuvieran rondando cerca de su casa.

\- ¡Percy! ¿estás por ahí?- preguntó una desesperada voz masculina. El niño se sintió desganado dejando caer los hombros en el momento en que escuchó esas palabras ¿Acaso todos tenían asuntos con él? Lo último que faltaba es que los humanos comenzaran a interesarse en él, definitivamente no veía con agrado esa posibilidad.

\- estoy acá- respondió con un grito. Sus ojos se deslizaron en el área hasta caer sobre la única figura humana que parecía traerle pequeñas sonrisa, incluso en situaciones como esta en las que prefería que no lo interrumpieran, aunque no había nada que interrumpir más que su momentánea soledad. El hombre se giró en su dirección y con una cara de alivio se acercó trotando.

\- Percy- dijo Jacob- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? me tenías preocupado.

\- me estab- su cara se torció en una expresión de dolor- relajando- gruñó y luego exhaló mientras movía ligeramente el brazo. El veterano se arrodilló y le acarició el hombro.

\- chico, deberías estar descansando, heridas así no se recuperan bien si es que las fuerzas mucho- explicó con un tono más suave.

\- lo sé- respondió evitando su mirada- es que estaba aburrido- agregó.

\- entiendo que puede ser bastante aburrido, pero será más aburrido estar más tiempo recuperándose y que te quede una herida permanente- explicó con lentitud.

\- sí- respondió de mala gana- entiendo- agregó. Quería golpearse la cara, sabía todo eso, pero no podía decirle que se andaba reuniendo con un ser cuya relación con él era extraña y el otro era literal un dios. Jacob soltó una ligera carcajada.

\- por supuesto que entiendes, eres un chico listo Percy- agregó con afecto- ¡oh! casi se me olvidaba- exclamó para sí mismo.

\- ¿qué cosa?- preguntó, feliz de que podía cambiar el tema. El hombre sonrió ampliamente.

\- he conseguido un trabajo- declaró- así que ya no tendrás que hacer con tanta frecuencia lo que... sea que hagas para sobrevivir hasta ahora porque yo me voy a encargar de ello, la comida, ropa y esas cosas- explicó sonriendo. El chico inclinó la cabeza mientras que sus ojos se tornaron un poco analíticos, después de unos segundos sonrió de vuelta.

\- que bueno- comentó- ¿y cómo es?

\- parto muy temprano y salgo tarde- respondió sin perder su motivación- y hablando de temprano que será mejor que me marche, nos vemos y cuídate- se despidió agitando la mano caminando hacia la calle. El chico por su parte también se despidió con su mano mientras su mente estaba en otro lado. Si es que Jacob trabajaba en las mañanas y volvía en la tarde significaba que su problema de dónde y cuándo podía entrenar se había resuelto solo, ahora podía volver a su antigua rutina. Un agudo y temporal dolor en su pierna le recordó que **pronto** podía volver a su rutina normal. Por ahora tal vez sería mejor explorar el celular y sus usos. La idea también la abandonó de inmediato gracias a las advertencias de Hermes, no estaba en ninguna condición para un posible enfrentamiento con algún monstruo. Con un aire de agotamiento se dirigió al interior del edificio, contemplando la idea de comenzar a dibujar para pasar el rato.

* * *

Par de meses después, 18 de Agosto del 1999.

Era su cumpleaños y no sabía qué pensar de ello. Estaba echado en su cama mirando el techo. Ahora los dos tenían una cama personal con un colchón decente con el que estaba bastante satisfecho. No sabía cómo antes pudo haber llegado a dormir en el suelo y sentirse satisfecho cuando esto era mil veces mejor. Cuando Jacob había llegado después de un mes de trabajar con un montón de madera, clavos y un martillo explicándole que planeaba armarle una cama para él pensó que estaba desperdiciando el tiempo y su dinero en algo que no era necesario. Le daban de pegarle a su yo antiguo porque si bien no era estrictamente necesario para dormir, mitos que mejoraba bastante la calidad de sueño.

El hombre no había comprado para él enfocándose más en él, una actitud que se había dado cuenta que tendía a repetir con frecuencia. Gracias a ello le pagó a Hermes para que le trajera más madera y clavos además de dos colchones con cubre colchón, frazadas, sábanas, almohadas, básicamente el set completo. La discusión que tuvieron después fue bastante incómoda debido al origen de dichas cosas y todo lo relacionado con ello a lo que terminó por decir con firmeza que no lo revelaría sellando por completo el argumento.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras se reacomodaba en la cama, su vista cayó sobre el resto de la "habitación". Desde la compra de las camas Percy se empeñó en mejorar la comodidad del lugar y con ello comenzó a utilizar la plata que había estado ahorrando hasta ese momento. Primero compró unas dos mesas junto con dos sillas, una mesa era para comer y la otra era para preparar la comida, algo que Jacob encontró que no era necesario, pero decidió no comentar sobre ello y prefirió sacarle el mayor provecho que se podía. Desde entonces comer se hizo más agradable.

También había comenzado a dibujar como hobbie cuando no tenía nada que hacer, o sea cuando ya había entrenado, comprado y no tenía una cacería programada. El veterano al notar la nueva actividad del pequeño decidió agregar sus dos centavos comprando madera y clavos para armar un estante en el que colocaría por el momento cinco libros para niños. El chico se preguntó por qué lo hizo y después de una explicación que involucraba argumentos médicos, ni siquiera muy concretos, y de diversión fue convencido de que debía leerlos con regularidad. Prefería dibujar, pero tampoco lo iba a dejar de lado.

Al levantar un poco más la vista se encontró con unos paneles de madera que eran un separador de ambientes. Jacon había insistido vehemente que sí o sí debían conseguir con rapidez dicha cosa razonando que era indebido que ellos dos compartieran el mismo lugar donde dormían lo que era más una excusa, pero él no le iba a explicar por qué no debían estar en la presencia del otro al cambiarse de ropa. Percy simplemente lo tomó como una de sus manías e ignoró el tema por completo, todavía no le encontraba el uso práctico.

Sacó la mano de la cama y la estiró buscando el suelo hasta alcanzar su objetivo, el celular. Al revisar la hora y confirmar que era bastante temprano, las 6:14 AM, suspiró con fuerza. Esto significaba que Jacob ya se había marchado hace rato gracias a su trabajo y ahora estaba totalmente solo. También significaba que podía lavar con tranquilidad todos los utensilios para comer, la ropa y todo lo relacionado con las camas y como no podía volver a dormir, por más que lo intentara, no parecía una mala idea. El adulto más de alguna vez le preguntó cómo lo hacía para limpiar todo y al igual que el tema de sus ingresos plantó firme el pie y le dijo que no le respondería.

Con un suspiro se forzó a levantarse de la cama. Recolectó todo lo que debía lavarse y lo echó encima de un carro de supermercado, el cual lo había encontrado abandonado hace varias semanas terminó por facilitarle bastante la tarea. Una vez que estaba afuera en el agua, lavándose también en el proceso, su mente se distraía de manera constante. De todas maneras al estar ocupado y "respirando" la fresca agua de mar lograba ocupar lo suficiente su mente para no distraerse con tanta fuerza e irse en líneas de pensamientos que prefería no indagar.

Una vez terminado de lavar echó todo de vuelta al carro. Se sentó en el borde del cemento con las piernas colgando. Se quedó observando el cielo que tenía un ligero tinte amarillento y anaranjado a la vez que la luminosidad en general iba en aumento. Se quedó allí en total tranquilidad, casi inmóvil, por varios minutos admirando el paisaje que pintaba el amanecer. Cuando el sol se mostró tuvo su reacción fue inmediata, entrecerrar los ojos como también poner su mano en frente para evitar quedar encandilado por un buen rato.

Una vez que el sol se había elevado lo suficiente, sin todavía dejar el horizonte, decidió sacar el celular y sacarle una foto a la bella vista. Hace un buen tiempo había descubierto que el celular realmente no poseía ningún peligro contra él con tal de que lo mantuviera en modo santuario, el equivalente al modo avión según le había explicado Vaizer, debido a que si el dispositivo no emitía ningún tipo de señal como tampoco recibía entonces los monstruos no tenían nada que detectar. Con ese descubrimiento estuvo muy contento porque significaba que podía usarlo para sacar fotos o descargar imágenes, en un lugar seguro por supuesto, para luego tratar de copiarlas con sus dibujos o utilizar algunas aplicaciones que se había descargado que eran un par de juegos y otra de música, tenía con suerte unas diez canciones.

Terminado con la foto guardó el celular y se dirigió a dejar todas las cosas lavadas en su lugar. Una vez que terminó con sus tareas sacó un cuaderno junto con un lápiz de mina, un sacapuntas y una goma, con sus útiles listos se sentó a dibujar el amanecer que había presenciado hace unos instantes. Si alguien revisaba su cuaderno notaría que solo vería dibujos en blanco y negro, grafito para ser más específicos. La razón detrás de ello era porque todavía no se atrevía a utilizar lápices a colores, ya había tratado de colorear algo y al notar que no se parecía en nada con la imagen de referencia. Hay que recordar que Percy no es ningún experto en dibujos, la mayoría que tiene hasta ahora son lo que se podría esperar de un niño y para que decidiera esperar en el uso de colores solo podía significar que era bastante malo el resultado obtenido. De todas maneras no perdía motivación y esperaba que, pronto, algún día pudiera incorporar el uso de colores.

El horizonte tenía varias torceduras y curvas que era difícil ver una semejanza a una línea recta. Las inperfecciones en el sol, causadas por falta de práctica, realmente se acercaban a la ilusión óptica que se mostraba en cada instancia que el sol pasaba por el horizonte. Habían un par de botes que decidió agregar porque encontraba que estaba muy vacío el dibujo, algo que suele pasar en obras de blanco y negro que carecen de detalle significativo, el problema con ello era que no había ningún respeto por la profundidad o tamaño. Las nubes que dibujó eran las más cercanas a la realidad de la foto, su simple naturaleza visual no dejaba mucho espacio para equivocarse. En suma, era un dibujo de un niño novato que estaba todavía descubriendo el mundo del dibujo.

Volvió a revisar la hora y al darse cuenta que recién eran las 7:04AM casi causó que le diera un fuerte cabezazo a la mesa. Hubiera deseado que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Estaba inquieto y aburrido lo que no era extraño. El problema residía en que las actividades con las que solía distraerse y entretenerse no estaban dando los resultados esperados. Al no tener más ganas de continuar con sus dibujos optó por entrenar.

Su entrenamiento rutinario no empezaba hasta las 9AM, más o menos, por lo que estaría adelantándolo considerablemente lo cual no lo vio como un problema. En vez de ello lo vio como una solución a su extraño estado de disatisfacción general. Al principio logró distraerse, le había puesto un énfasis la versatilidad de ataques que podía tener en combate lo que solía ser bastante más efectivo contra monstruos.

Algo que había notado hace poco es que lo que aprendía de las bolas de cristal estaban más enfocadas en combates entre dos personas con más o menos las mismas características, casi nunca entre un combatiente y un monstruo. Esto generaba el problema de que casi todo lo que aprendía respecto a técnicas y movimientos no servían contra sus oponentes quienes variaban vastamente en tamaño, agilidad, fuerza e inteligencia. Lo que aprendió y que realmente funcionaba eran los principios generales de una pelea como: nunca quitarle la vista al oponente, no cierres los ojos cuando te ataquen, mantente siempre móvil y cosas por el estilo.

Desde entonces transformó su entrenamiento, estrictamente la parte de combate, de una mera repetición de formas a un combate abierto contra un oponente, el que generalmente era una escultura de hielo cuya forma siempre variaba, siempre buscando nuevas formas de atacar y defenderse. No era lo más efectivo debido a que todo dependía de su imaginación. Al menos logró estampar en su mente que siempre debía mantener una postura flexible y una mente abierta jamás cayendo por mucho tiempo en una sola posición.

Estudiando de algunos libros que se encontró en internet sobre el combate medieval logró aprender otros conceptos generales de una pelea que pensaba que le iban a servir bastante tales como: si el oponente tiene armadura ataca con armas contundentes y con harta masa, las armaduras existen por un motivo; un oponente con armadura no significa que sea torpe y lento, el propósito del equipo era defender la vida del usuario sin sacrificar su letalidad en combate; en caso de carecer de un arma apropiada para combatir un oponente acorazado siempre busque los puntos débiles en que una arma de tipo punzante pueda hacer daño si es que tiene la fuerza suficiente detrás de ella o atacar simplemente a las partes desprotegidas como el visor, o sea los ojos, donde se podía causar mucho daño o de manera directa la muerte.

Lo encontró bastante iluminador. A pesar de que el libro había sido escrito y orientado para un tipo específico de peleas en un tiempo bastante particular eso no significaba que los principios detrás de ello no fueran útiles. Recordó su pelea contra el perro del infierno en la que luego se unió el cangrejo gigante. Si hubiera sido él solo contra el crustáceo era muy probable que hubiera gastado harta energía tratando de ganarle con fuerza bruta contra su exoesqueleto antes de darse cuenta que tenía que atacar a los ojos y cosas por el estilo. Tal vez los monstruos no solían tener armadura, pero eso no significaba que por su propia naturaleza no fueran a ser resistentes contra su espada o agua congelada.

Su entrenamiento duró cerca de tres horas, un poco más de lo que acostumbraba y terminó por echarse agotado sobre su cama de un salto. Las articulaciones le restringían sus movimientos, sus músculos ardían por el simple hecho de existir y jadeaba con fuerza, sus pulmones en llamas haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para procurar suficiente oxígeno a la sangre.

Se quedó echado en la cama por un buen rato mirando el techo con un fuerte ruido agudo que taladraba sus oídos y competía directamente con la música que su celular emitía desde la mesa. Después de un buen rato, cuando su respiración se había normalizado y existir ya no generaba dolor, comenzó a sentir la molestia que le causaba estar manchado de pies a cabeza en sudor seco por lo que decidió ir a lavarse de nuevo. De ida al mar recogió el celular, le puso audífonos y continuó su camino.

Después del lavado su estómago le rugió avisándole que tenía hambre. En vez de comer de inmediato guardó su comida en su mochila, que había encontrado abandonada en un parque, junto con su cuaderno y materiales de dibujo. Tenía ganas de ir a visitar un parque y disfrutar de la vista, bueno, en realidad no tenía ganas sino más bien pensaba que entre quedarse sin hacer nada en su cama por falta de motivación y hacer lo mismo en otro lugar prefería lo último. Además podrían darles ganas para dibujar o hacer otras cosas, tal vez investigar más sobre el mundo mitológico que se mezclaba a simple vista con el mundo moderno en un extraño balance.

* * *

Al final escogió una plaza que se encontraba a una distancia decente de su casa, ni tan cerca ni tan lejos. Había bastante pasto con algunos cuantos árboles que proporcionaban una muy necesitada fresca sombra, había un par de piletas que servían como lugares en que los artistas callejeros utilizaban para reunir a un gran público, hasta ahora el mejor que había visto fue un estudiante de música que tocaba el clarinete. De vez en cuando lo veía por estos lados y siempre andaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Siempre se preguntó por qué andaba siempre sonriendo y hasta ahora no podía encontrar una respuesta. Si era por el dinero que le daban dudaba que fuera lo suficiente como para que fuera satisfactorio por lo que, en su mente, simplemente no podía ser. Tampoco se le podía ocurrir otras razones de por qué siempre se mostraba alegre por lo que en general su cabeza se terminaba fundiendo y abandonaba por completo esa línea de pensamientos, buscando relajarse en la banca en que estaba sentado.

Hablando del rey de Roma. Justo cuando desvió su atención a una de las piletas lo vio llegar y a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores notó que esta vez parecía traer un amplificador, pero descartó esa idea porque el clarinete no es eléctrico. Se puso en lugar, sacó lo que parecía ser su celular y con un cable lo conectó al supuesto amplificador. Una vez hecho eso puso música instrumental la cual era principalmente piano y después de ello él mismo se puso a tocar.

La gente llegó de inmediato atraídos por la bella música que estaba tocando, su rostro sumido en una gran seriedad característica de él cada vez que se ponía a tocar, el único momento en que no se veía risueño. Notó que habían más personas acumulándose de lo normal lo que encontró razonable, el clarinete por sí solo sonaba bastante aburrido en comparación con lo que escuchaba ahora. Sin nada mejor que hacer decidió sacarle una foto y retratarlo.

Después de varios minutos el músico se encontraba en su quinta pieza mientras que el chico había hecho buen progreso, recién ahí recibió su primera interrupción.

\- toca bastante bien ¿no?- comentó una ¿joven? voz.

\- me gusta- respondió sin levantar la vista.

\- ¿qué dibujas?

\- al hombre del clarinete- respondió después de un momento, sin quitar la atención de su trabajo. La figura pareció inclinarse sobre él para tener un mejor vistazo en la obra que estaba trabajando, aunque sus movimientos fueron un poco extraños y bastante ruidosos. El chico decidió ignorarlo, sea lo que sea que quisiera él no estaba interesado.

\- se ve... bien- comentó sin mucha confianza detrás de su voz.

\- hn- gruñó con molestia a modo de respuesta. La figura decidió no comentar en su respuesta y optó por dejarlo tranquilo volviendo a concentrarse en la música que estaba tocando para todos gratis. Así los dos permanecieron en silencio cada uno en lo suyo en compañía de sus propios pensamientos y de esa manera se mantuvo hasta que la música se detuvo, parecía que el artista había terminado por hoy. La figura suspiró del placer.

\- que suerte tengo que algunas personas decidan mostrar sus talentos sin que tenga que pagar por ellos o definitivamente me volvería loco- comentó en voz alta- es más... *Grugh* sonó con fuerza. Se detuvo en seco sea lo que sea que iba a decir. Ante el muy familiar sonido y confirmar que no venía de él levantó la vista por primera vez desde que llegó la figura a su lado.

Se encontró con una imagen que le había sido muy familiar durante un tiempo hace un par de meses. En frente tenía a un hombre negro con una vestimenta bastante sucia y rota mientras que se cubría entero con una manta cuyo propósito parecía ocultar más que abrigar y apenas cumplía con su trabajo ya que podía ver sin problemas su sucio rostro que tenía una prominente barba igual de sucia. En su mente saltó una idea que lo distrajo de su evaluación. Había notado que la tendencia de tener barbas era bastante marcada en los mendigos, se preguntaba por qué y todavía no tenía una respuesta.

\- tienes hambre ¿cierto?- declaró.

\- la mayoría del tiempo lamentablemente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros en vergüenza. Percy ignoró su tono debido a que estaba más concentrado en buscar dentro de su mochila. Dentro de un par de segundos su expresión se iluminó a modo de triunfo mientras sacaba un pote con arroz, tomate y atún de conserva. Una vez que sacó el tenedor se lo extendió al hombre.

\- come- dijo con firmeza.

\- chico no creo que...- trató de rechazar el regalo con un evidente nerviosismo que había apoderado todo su ser.

\- quiero de vuelta el pote y los cubiertos- insistió. El hombre pareció que quería discutir, pero abandonó dicha idea cuando su estómago volvió a rugir en presencia de un plato lleno de comida listo para él.

\- de acuerdo- se rindió- ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?- preguntó con cautela. El chico inclinó la cabeza. Estaba en un lugar público sentado en una banca pública ¿Por qué monstruos preguntaría si se podía sentar allí?

\- seguro- respondió después de unos segundos, la expresión de confusión jamás abandonando su rostro. El hombre le sonrió de agradecimiento y se sentó a su lado. Antes de alcanzar la comida dejó de lado dos muletas de madera que llevaba con él y solo en ese momento el semidios se dio cuenta de algo muy importante que había ignorado por completo. Al hombre le faltaba una pierna, o parte de ella. De nuevo ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA SI ESTABA ASÍ PREGUNTABA SI ES QUE SE PODÍA SENTAR? También hizo una nota mental de trabajar en su atención o al menos notar cosas de esa magnitud.

Su mente se volvió a distraer con su última línea de pensamientos sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el hombre ya había tomado el pote con arroz. Había notado que desde que Jacob y Vaizer llegaron a su vida parecía pensar con más groserías de manera más frecuente. No sabía qué significaba eso o si tenía algún tipo de consecuencia relevante, pero si las personas que lo rodeaban las utilizaban como también la gente extra que pasaba al lado de él sin notarlo entonces no debería haber ningún problema en ello.

El propio ruido de su estómago detuvo su tren de pensamientos como también detuvo en seco al hombre cojo. Quería darse una bofetada en la cara, se había olvidado por completo que la razón de por qué trajo comida con él era porque sabía que le iba a dar hambre después de entrenar incluso si lo había terminado aplazando al final. "Soy un idiota" pensó con enojo "y poco atento, debería corregirlo pronto".

\- ¿¡qué se le ocurre que está haciendo!?- dijo casi gritando una femenina voz. El chico y el vagabundo desviaron sus miradas hacia la mujer que acababa de dirigirse a... uno de ellos.

\- ¿yo?- preguntó Percy.

\- oh no tu mi niño- le dijo con dulzura- me refería a ese tipo de allí- señaló al hombre mientras aumentaba su tono con cada sílaba que decía.

\- ¿a qué se refiere?- cuestionó con confusión el vagabundo.

\- ¡no te hagas el idiota!- exclamó exasperada- te aprovechas de la inocencia de un niño para quitarle su comida y lo peor es que lo haces incluso cuando él tiene hambre- dijo casi gritando. La expresión de Percy cambió a una de sorpresa y realización al igual que la persona a su lado solo que a diferencia de él no sentía culpa.

\- pero yo lo convencí de que comiera- dijo el chico pensando que iba a detener cualquier idea que tenía la mujer sobre el hombre a su lado.

\- eso es lo que tu crees niñito y tienes un buen corazón por ello, pero no te das cuenta que ELLOS se aprovechan de la bondad de personas como tu y deciden vivir así sin tener que trabajar por nada en ningún momento- dijo casi gritando, su odio muy evidente en la voz. El hombre parecía querer decir algo, pero simplemente se lo tragó y se encogió de hombros con una compleja expresión en su rostro de la cual Percy solo pudo ver dolor. A sus ojos fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- lo necesitaba más que yo- dijo con un tono más oscuro que no tuvo el efecto deseado.

\- tu eres un niño en crecimiento, necesitas cada pedazo de comida que puedas tener- dijo con ternura- no como ÉL- espetó. El hombre se encogió más y él apretó con fuerza los dientes amenazando con romperlos.

\- ¡cállate!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras se paraba a la vez capturando la atención de todas las personas que estaban cerca. La expresión de la mujer era como si la hubiesen dado una bofetada.

\- pero...

\- ¡dije que te callaras ¿o eres muy estúpida para entender?!- gritó a la vez que la señalaba- no me vengas con... mierda que ni siquiera tu te crees- su penetrante vista posada sobre sus ojos.

\- pero...- murmuró en shock, completamente aturdida por como la situación había dado una vuelta de 180°.

\- ¡si realmente te importara entonces también te preocuparías por él!- señaló al mendigo a su lado- claramente tienes algo contra él...- tomó una breve pausa para organizar sus pensamientos tratando de respaldar sus declaraciones- he venido a esta plaza por más de dos meses y esta es la primera vez que te veo y dices que te preocupas por mi... y la única razón que te podrías mostrar es por qué tienes algo contra él... o sea es la primera vez que lo veo también- dejó de apuntarla. Los murmullos al rededor comenzaron a tomar fuerza, algunas personas que tenían cámaras sacaban fotos y otros decidían grabar. La mujer era el foco de atención de todos, algunos se reían de ella y otros tenían ganas de escupirle en la cara del disgusto que sentían por ella.

\- si vas a tirar mierda al menos ten la decencia de ser honesta al respecto, al menos así tendrías un poco de la que claramente careces- dijo con fuerza el vagabundo. En ese momento la mujer se hizo consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba con la gente grabándola y apuntándola perdió cualquier deseo de continuar con lo suyo y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo de la situación.

Al igual que la mujer una vez que el show había terminado todo el mundo continuó con su vida teniendo ojos solo para ellos dejando al chico y al adulto en la banca en paz. Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, de vez en cuando el mendigo comía una pequeña porción de su comida hasta que se la terminó.

\- gracias chico- agradeció con gran emoción detrás de su voz.

\- no hay de qué- respondió sin mirarlo mientras admiraba la vista y descansaba un poco su mente. Asintió a modo de entendimiento se dejó relajar en la banca. Después de varios minutos el pequeño se giró hacia el hombre, sus ojos fijándose sobre los de él.

\- ¿tienes dónde quedarte?- preguntó sin preámbulos. El hombre inclinó su cabeza con un poco de confusión ¿A dónde quería ir el chico?

\- tengo una choza de cartón a unas cuantas cuadras de acá, me protege contra la lluvia- agregó con una ligera sonrisa que mostraba sus sucios dientes. A pesar de que estaba mintiendo trató de mantener una buena impresión.

\- ¿te protege contra el frío? ¿el viento? ¿otras **personas**?- remarcó la última palabra. Sus ojos se abrieron a modo de sorpresa.

\- ¿a qué vas con esto?

\- yo con un amigo tenemos un lugar bastante cómodo y podrías quedar con nosotros- ofreció con una ligera sonrisa- lo único que le falta es el baño, pero eso podría solucionarse después con un poco de esfuerzo... la comida tampoco falta- agregó desviando la mirada al pote vacío en las manos del hombre. Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo lo que era una respuesta normal después de todo ¿Qué tan seguido ofrecían a uno mudarse a un lugar mejor de la nada por un desconocido? Si es que hubiera sido una persona mayor sin importar sus condiciones de vida lo habría rechazado de inmediato sin pensarlo sospechando que había algo detrás de ello, sabía que nadie era así de bueno porque sí a excepción de los niños, claramente ellos nunca tenían motivos ocultos.

\- ¿estás seguro chico? tal vez tu amigo no acepte- trató de disuadirlo. Meneó con la cabeza.

\- él aceptará- dijo con confianza- yo lo invité en primer lugar- agregó con una suave sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes.

\- aprecio mucho la oferta chico, pero no quiero arruinar ninguna dinámica que ya tengan ustedes dos- meneó con la cabeza. Por mucho que le alegraba que, por fin, alguien se preocupara de él no quería por ninguna manera destruir lo que él ya había armado, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y no pensaba repetir sus errores. Por supuesto que el chico logró notar su expresión de dolor por mucho que tratara de esconderla con su capucha.

\- hay algo que te causa dolor ¿qué es?- dijo con brutal honestidad, yendo directo al grano. Eso detuvo por completo las acciones del hombre quien parecía estar preparando sus muletas para marcharse.

\- ¿qué?- soltó con un hilo de voz.

\- veo que tienes dolor al igual que él cuando le pregunté lo mismo, también trató de rechazar la oferta- explicó- pero persistí hasta que aceptó, no me arrepiento y él tampoco, creo que tenía miedo y no sé por qué, pero sea lo que sea que te cause dolor lo trabajaremos, con él juntos trabajamos y lo hicimos funcionar ¿por qué sería diferente contigo?- preguntó mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. El niño no tenía ninguna relación con él y aún así se veía empeñado en ayudarlo, más de lo que podía decir de algunas personas que conoció, pero sabía que en esa situación el problema fue él más que ellos. Si es que ellos no pudieron ¿cómo podría él, un completo desconocido? Se inclinó sobre el chico.

\- porque soy diferente- gruñó. Percy no se sintió sorprendido por el intento de intimidación, de hecho ni lo reconoció porque había visto cosas mucho más aterradoras que un hombre en dolor que no parecía querer ayuda.

\- todos somos diferentes- respondió como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más obvia del mundo- ¿por qué contigo no funcionaría?- volvió a insistir. Casi hizo rechinar los dientes ¿¡Por qué insistía!? ¿Que no podía ver que él era el problema? ¿Qué si incluso trabajaban juntos para mejorar no tendría resultados? Quiso gritarle al chico, pero se contuvo, lo que le costó una gran fuerza de voluntad, era un chico que quería ayudar después de todo.

\- incluso así, no hay solución conmigo- respondió resignado echándose en la banca a la vez que su vista se desviaba al cielo.

\- ¿no vas a tratar al menos?- preguntó con un extraño tono.

\- ya lo hice chico, no resultó- respondió casi ausente. El chico se quedó en silencio, contemplando la respuesta del hombre. No sabía qué decir y no parecía que el hombre fuera irse de inmediato así que tenía tiempo. Hizo harto esfuerzo tratando de pensar qué podía decirle para hacerlo considerar, en ningún momento considerando que podía empeorar la situación si decía algo equivocado.

\- hey- le llamó la atención- ¿qué hacías antes de terminar en la calle?- preguntó mientras buscaba sus ojos. Sin voltearse respondió.

\- era un militar- su voz neutra.

\- ¿eras bueno al principio?

\- no- respondió sin pensarlo- era pésimo y cada día pensaba que me iban a echar por ser incompetente- una pequeña carcajada surgió de él- pero nunca lo hicieron y al final fui uno de los mejores de la unidad.

\- ¿te rendiste?

\- jamás- dijo con fuerza- muchas veces lo pensé, pero jamás lo hice- comentó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

\- y si pudiste lograrlo ¿por qué ahora sería diferente? Su pregunta llegó de imprevisto. Su sonrisa se quebró y su mente se congeló mientras que quemó bien fuerte sus palabras en su cerebro ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? Se le hizo el peor nudo en su garganta que había sentido, una molesta y creciente presión comenzó a asediar sus ojos ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? Este era uno de los impactos más fuerte que había recibido en su vida y sin importar que tan mala fuera la situación siempre tenía algún tipo de respuesta, ya sea en la cabeza o en los labios, pero ahora nada ¿POR QUÉ AHORA SERÍA DIFERENTE? No sabía, no tenía respuesta, no había forma de saber y aún así estaba convencido de que no podría.

Trató de aliviar la presión de su garganta liberando su voz. Salieron unos suaves sollozos que pasaron a aliviar la presión de sus ojos, cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas. El chico al ver sus lágrimas supo de inmediato que tenía hacer.

\- es mejor que llores, a mi amigo lo hacía sentirse bien ¿por qué sería diferente contigo?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Se volteó con fuerza, su mirada fija en su rostro. Era inocente y amable, demostrando al mundo entero que todas sus palabras venían con sinceridad y directo de su corazón. Sin poder aguantar más se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar, no era fuerte con sonoros llantos, más bien unos suaves sollozos que expulsaban el torbellino que sentía en su interior. Cada emoción y sentimiento que cruzaban por su cuerpo, cada posible pensamiento que se había guardado a lo largo de los años y alojado en cada fibra de su cuerpo estaban saliendo libremente, sin restricción alguna.

¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? No sabía en qué momento se había convencido de que no había remedio, todavía lo creía que era probablemente lo que más le causaba dolor en ese momento ¿En qué momento tiró la toalla? Tampoco sabía. El niño le había hecho ver que si no intentaba entonces solo había un resultado posible: quedarse tal cual como era. Ahora le ofrecían volver a intentarlo siendo el problema que tenía miedo ¿Y si volvía a fallar? ¿Si realmente no podía cambiar? Confirmar sus sospechas lo aterraban y lo torcían en su interior. Sintió una mano posarse con suavidad en su hombro.

\- sabes- le llamó la atención- uno nunca sabe hasta que uno trate y...- tomó una pausa buscando las palabras correctas- dime ¿crees que vas a salir peor?- preguntó con una extraña expresión que se acercaba a la que uno hacía cuando recordaba cosas vergonzosas que uno hizo cuando era un niño o en la adolescencia. Le tomó unos minutos recuperarse de su llanto hasta que se sintió con la suficiente confianza para poder responder.

\- no- respondió con la voz un poco áspera. Recibió una leve y alegre sonrisa.

\- entonces solo queda todo por ganar. Dicho eso volvió a mirar hacia al frente, optando por admirar el escenario de al frente y dejarlo a que pensara en una respuesta. Su mirada se desvió hacia la plaza, optando por distraerse en la belleza mientras su mente funcionaba a toda máquina.

* * *

Había sido un día agotador, a uno de los clientes no le gustó que él hubiera cerrado por el momento el baño para limpiarlo, aparentemente no se podía aguantar un minuto, pero sí podía quejarse por más de diez minutos sin hacerse encima que era lo que decía en un principio. Su jefe lo notó al menos y dijo que algo se iba hacer al respecto, ese algo siendo "anda a comprarte algo en otra cuadra y vuelve en media hora una vez que se haya ido" de esa manera todos los clientes adentro ya se habrían marchado u olvidado del tema.

Esta vez uno de los trabajadores tenía que irse temprano por una emergencia, la cual no compartió y decidió darle a él su almuerzo gratis el cual decidió guardar y, en vez de comérselo él, se lo daría al pequeño. Estaba seguro que le encantaría, excepto el café que fue lo único que no pensaba en darle, lo último que todos necesitaban era un chico que no podía quedarse dormido por 8 horas durante la noche además de mandar al diablo su horario.

Mientras estaba subiendo las escaleras, las que tenían unas tablas de madera para poder bajar o subir el carro de súpermercado, escuchó un par de voces arriba de las cuales desconocía una. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta al instante, su respiración se aceleró en conjunto con su corazón, estaría preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

Cuando se asomó se encontró con la imagen del pequeño sentado a un lado de la mesa con un plato de comida mientras que al frente había un mendigo negro con muletas también con un plato de comida, una segunda ojeada le dio la idea de que tal vez le faltaba parte de una pierna. Al asomarse por completo notó que el hombre ya estaba mirando en su dirección, como si lo hubiese escuchado llegar.

\- hola Percy- saludó con una sonrisa un poco extraña mientras se acercaba- ¿quién es nuestro invitado?- preguntó señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia el vagabundo en cuestión.

\- me llamo Samuel si estás curioso- respondió el hombre en cuestión. Jacob entrecerró los ojos, su mirada fija en sus ojos que respondían con la misma intensidad.

\- ¿por qué estás aquí?- preguntó sin preámbulos.

\- porque Percy me convenció de venir- respondió con fuerza. Su mirada se desvió al chico.

\- ¿estás seguro?- preguntó con un tono mucho más suave. El chico le sonrió ligeramente.

\- tan seguro como cuando te invité. Eso le sacó una sonrisa. Se rascó la nuca al no saber qué hacer, pero no menos alegre de la bondad del pequeño que, aparentemente, era infinita. Se acercó a Samuel y le ofreció la mano.

\- entonces te doy la bienvenida- ofreció.

\- gracias- aceptó su saludo con una expresión más relajada.

\- entonces ¿qué hacías antes de venir acá?

\- solía ser un soldado.

\- ¿¡en serio!? yo también- respondió con una sonrisa.

\- no esperaba ver a un hermano acá- comentó con una sonrisa.

\- tampoco yo...

* * *

Optó por dejarlos solos mientras se fue a dar una vuelta bajo el negro manto del cielo. Que conversaran sobre su profesión común y que se acostumbraran el uno al otro, estaba seguro de que tenían mucho que ganar de ello. Samuel no era su segundo intento en tratar de convencer a un mendigo que se fuera con él. Ya había tratado con un par de los cuales la mayoría lo mandó a la mierda, uno lo rechazó de manera diplomática y uno de ellos trató de robarle al plantarle una patada en el pecho apenas se enteró que estaba rondando solo, la ciudad definitivamente no extrañó su desaparición.

Tomó un profundo respiro, el frío aire llenando sus pulmones. No sabía por qué, pero realmente prefería respirar aire frío sobre el caliente, no tenía explicación y simplemente era así. Sonrió al pensar en la pareja que le esperaba en su casa, un nuevo amigo que se sumaba.

Sabía que otra persona más significaba que tenía que esforzarse más incluso con la ayuda de Jacob que había bajado de manera considerable su carga de trabajo. Además si tomaba más trabajo tal vez podría comprarse un par de libros extras sobre la mitología griega y romana, mientras más aprendía de los monstruos y criaturas mágicas más oportunidades tenía de sobrevivir.

Estaba contento. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía admitirse que estaba contento con su vida, con lo que hacía y de los amigos que había conocido y la relación que tenía con su empleador divino, todavía no sabía qué pensar de Vaizer. Dejó el tema del fauno de lado, había aprendido que no todo necesitaba respuestas de manera inmediata.

Un haz de luz iluminando su figura y proyectando su sombra en frente de él atrajo su atención de manera momentánea. Al darse vuelta se dio cuenta de que era un auto y a los pocos segundos lo ignoró por completo volviendo a concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Al estar tan absorbido en sus pensamientos ignoró por completo que el auto había reducido la velocidad de manera considerable manteniéndose a la par con él. Al poco rato tampoco notó que un hombre se había bajado del asiento del conductor y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos y en la sensación de contento que le causaban que no vio venir el ataque que arrastró su consciencia a un mundo de pánico y de manera casi inmediata a un mundo de completa oscuridad.

\- parece bastante bello- comentó una ligera voz- fue una buena captura- agregó entre silbidos.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta entrega.

Generalmente cuando termino un capítulo de otra historia inmediatamente me enfoco en trabajar en el capítulo de otras historia tocándome esta en particular, lamentablemente la ignoré por 3-4 días y luego los esfuerzos flaquearon en parte gracias a (*tambores estereotípicos*): emocionalidad general, universidad, fantaseando sobre mi condición médica (es posible que se haya manifestado una enfermedad autoimune), Lol, lectura de fanfics y un proyecto personal (el mapa al menos).

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado esta entrega, planeo hacer una copilación de toda la música que escucho, en general, para escribir (*advierto que es Heavy Metal e instrumentales*).

Como ya les he pedido antes por favor comentar lo que les haya gustado o no, preocupaciones, dudas existenciales, etc. Si es que tienen preguntas tanto relacionadas con la historia actual, su futuro, "inspiración" o personales háganlas no hay problema. Por favor ejercer prudencia en esto último no porque me vaya a enojar o cosas por el estilo, van sin decir, sino porque estarían perdiendo su tiempo porque no las respondería y también podrían perder oportunidades futuras para ello.

Espero que todos estén bien y cuídense.

Hasta la próxima, si es que la hay.


End file.
